Right Beside Me
by SLE
Summary: Gabriella is the Ice Queen Of EH, Best friends with Sharpay. Troy is the bad boy. gets into Trouble a lot. His father treats him badly. Gabriella sees this and trys to help Troy will Troy let her in. or not want her help. Longer Summary inside TROYELLA!
1. Summary

Hey everyone heres an all new story I have in mind and I couldn't wait until I was done with Our Love Is Strong

**Hey everyone heres an all new story I have in mind and I couldn't wait until I was done with Our Love Is Strong. And also it's my birthday today and I wanted to give you a bonus story to read. I don't know if you will like it or not but it's something different then my other storys I have written, I also want to make new ideas instead of the same old love story. Gabriella and Troy will be together in this story but it will a little bit but just stay with me and you will get your Troyella. I have 3 chapters written in this story so far but you wont get chapter 1 until Friday. I atleast want 4 reviews that's not asking too much. So just tell me what you think of the summary and if you like it I will update sooner this week. And if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will Credit, Thank, and dedicate the chapter too them. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please please please read and review this I love hearing what you have to say. ******

**Right beside me Summary:**

Gabriella is the Queen of East High. Shes popular Best friends with Sharpay. Her dads rich has money Gabriella gets whatever she want. She's also smart. Troy is the bad Boy of East High. Keeps to himself Skips school. Gets into trouble a lot. His mother died when he was 13 years old his father treats him like crap. Troy is having trouble in math and the principal says he needs a tutor so he asks Gabriella to Tutor him. Troy and Gabriella cant stand each other stopped talking to each other when Troy's mother died, before that they were best friends. When They get together they spend more time together and start having feelings for each other. But troy has a hard time opening up. What will happen when Gabriella finds out about Troy's father beating him up Will Troy finally open up and let people in. Troyella, Chaylor, and Zekepay

**So what do you guys think I want atleast 4 reviews before I continue with this story. I hope you guys all liked it and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Please review I love all your feedback. **

**You Guys Rock,**

**Samie ******


	2. The Tutor

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews even though I got 3 at least it's better than no reviews at all lol. so thanks for the three people that reviewed and I hope I get other people to review this story. I will be updating my other story Our Love Is Strong tomorrow because I have off. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me and I will credit, thank, and dedicate that chapter too them. thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter one. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 1 The Tutor

Gabriella and Sharpay were walking down the Hall in school. Everyone called them the Queens of East High because there Dad's were rich and there both popular and every girl wanted to be like them. Sharpay was called the Drama Queen because she always liked making a scene, and she was mean to people that weren't her friends. Gabriella was just the opposite of Sharpay. She was nicer and got along with everyone. Well except Troy Bolton. Gabriella walked to her locker and got her books out and joined Sharpay, They both headed to Ms. Darbus's class for Homeroom. Sharpay walked in and bumped into Taylor. Sharpay always treated Taylor badly.

"Hey watch it freak." Sharpay said in her Drama Queen voice

"Actually you bumped into me Drama Queen." Taylor said back

"Well next time when you see me get out of my way." Sharpay yelled then she went in the room and sat next to Ryan her twin brother.

"Whatever Drama Queen." Taylor rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Chad. Gabriella saw the whole thing and felt bad she didn't say anything.

"Sorry about Sharpay you know how she can react to something so stupid." Gabriella said looking at Taylor and giving her a small smile.

"It's ok I'm so used to it by now." Taylor said just then Ms. Darbus walked in the class room and started talking.

"OK class welcome back, before we get started I just got to say auditions for the Spring Musicale will be held tomorrow at free period, so I hope to see some of you there. Just then Troy walked in the class room and everyone stared at him. Everyone new who he was but never talked to him because he just kept to himself. It wasn't a surprise to them that he came in later he always seemed to come in late for a class or just skip it, Troy also got into Trouble a lot so he was always in the school office then actually in a class.

"Ah Mr. Bolton nice for you to actually join us today, Please have a seat, and you will have a lunch detention to go with your tarty." Ms. Darbus said

"Whatever." Troy said

"What did you just say." Ms. Darbus said looking at Troy.

"I said whatever. Whats the point in even coming to homeroom and all you talk about is Drama and you're Musicale's. The only people that listen and love to be in your Musicals is Ice and Drama Queen over here." Troy said pointing over to Gabriella and Sharpay they couldn't believe Troy said that.

"Excuse Me!" Gabriella and Sharpay said at the same time

"Yes I'm talking to you. I could care less, so whats the point in even being here." Troy said getting his point across-ed.

"Troy Bolton you take that back or else..." She was cut off by Troy.

"Or what send me to the principals office, I don't care, it's not like I never been there before." Troy talked back

"Your right Troy forget about your detention with me today, Go to the Principals office now!, I will call so they know your coming." Ms. Darbus said

"Whatever, All you guys have fun, Bolton out." Troy said and walked down the Principals Office.

* * *

"Bolton did it again, I have like 2 classes with him and I have seen hime like 3 times out of all of them what do you think his deal is." Sharpay said

"I know Shar but at the moment I really dont care." Gabriella said

"Guys give Troy a break he's been through a lot." Chad said and then walked away

"What's Chad's problem." Sharpay said looking at Chad walking down the hall.

"You know Chad's just being Chad, besides he lost his best friend the day Troy's mother died. Just like all of us because we were all friends. I lost him too but that is all in the past he said some hurtful stuff about me, then I started to say hurtful stuff about him." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

"Will Gabriella Montez please come to Mr. Black's class room." The Teachers Aide in the Office said

"Why do you need to go to Mr. Black's Room." Sharpay said

"Remember I told you I wanted extra credit in Math because it looked good on College Applications" Sharpay only nodded "Well I will be tutoring someone and I think they want me to meet who I will be tutoring." Gabriella said

"Oh well I hope you get a hot boy, then you could start dating or something, well I got to go but I will see you at Lunch Toodles." Sharpay said in her cheery voice. then walked away. Gabriella headed to Mr. Black's Math Room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Black." Gabriella said walking into the room and sat on one of the desk's that were in the room.

"Yes I did want to see you, Before I start you will be meeting the person that you are going to be tutoring. Whenever he decides to show up." Mr. Black said

"OK" Gabriella said 2 minutes later the door opened and Gabriella saw who it was and it was Troy Bolton. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat just looking at him made Gabriella have butterfly's but she just shook it off.

"Black My man you wanted to see me." Troy said shaking his hand

"Oh No you have got to be kidding me Bolton!." Gabriella yelled

"What! Montez I wasn't talking to you." Troy said but before Gabriella could talk back Mr. Black started to talk.

"Well as you all know Gabriella you wanted extra credit for this class and the only extra credit I could give you is if you tutored someone, well that someone is Troy. Troy you are failing Math and if you don't pass Math you wont get to graduate with the rest of the class in a couple months. Troy other than this class you have good grades why not this class." Mr. Black said

"I think Math sucks and it's pointless to learn." Troy said

"Well you will need to use it in the future with Taxes and other stuff anyways Gabriella is the smartest in the class and really good at Math, so she is going to be tutoring you so you can get your grade up." Mr. Black said

"I can tutor anyone but not Troy, He will not listen." Gabriella said

"You said you wanted more credit for College Applications this is the only thing that is open." Mr. Black said

"I didn't sign for this being tutored, I don't need it. If I think something is not worth studying for I dont do it, just like stupid homeroom." Troy said

"See this is what I mean he wont listen to a word I say." Gabriella pouted

"At least try it you never now. If Troy's grade doesn't in prove the next couple of weeks then you don't have to tutor him and we will get another person to do it ok." Mr. Black said

"Fine I will do it, but I'm doing this for credit for College not for Troy." Gabriella said

"Ouch that really hurt Montez." Troy said

"Ok you too, stop the arguing, so it's done you guys will meet anywhere you want, and you will tutor him for 2 hours 3 times a week is that a deal." Mr. Black said

"Yeah sounds good." Gabriella said Troy just nodded.

"OK now get out of here you don't want to miss Lunch." Mr. Black said They both got out of the class room. Troy was about to walk down the hall until Gabriella stopped him.

"So do you want to meet me at my house at around 7:00." Gabriella said

"Fine By me." Troy said facing Gabriella

"OK see you then do you know where I live." Gabriella said

"I'm not stupid I know where you live, I could never forget your house, See you later Montez." Troy said and walked down the hall, and into his next class. Gabriella didn't want to help Troy because she new she would get those feelings back for Troy and she didn't like that but if it helped her out with College she didn't mind.

**There you guys have it the very first chapter of my story. so what did you think. next chapter will have Troy's father in and you will see how bad he treats him. this was just a chapter to let you get to know the characters better. I made Sharpay a snobby mean girl, and I made Troy a little cocky in this chapter he wont always be like that but he will be like that for a while or once in a while in the story. anyways if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask. I love hearing from all of you. Again I will be updating Our Love Is Strong tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**You guys Rock,**

**Samie**


	3. Gabriella's House

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, you guys know who you are they mean a lot too me. please if any of you haven't reviewed yet and do like my story I would love to hear from you, because this is a different story from all my other ones and I want to see if it's good because this story is a little bit harder for me to write but I love doing it so please review I love hearing from all of you. that's all I ask. :) if any of you have ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story and credit the person. here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy and please review. I want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 2 Gabriella's House

Gabriella went to lunch after what happened in Mr. Black's class room. She couldn't believe she had to tutor East Highs Bad Boy Troy Bolton in Math, She didn't like that because she new it would be hard to get Troy to listen to her, but she wanted to get extra credit for school to get in a good College. Gabriella saw Sharpay and walked up to her to tell her everything.

"Hey Gabriella what's got you all flushed, you found out who you are tutoring, Who is it." Sharpay said. They both walked into the lunch room and sat down at there usually table. When they sat down Gabriella saw Troy sitting alone on a table.

"It's horrible Sharpay, the person I have to tutor is Troy." Gabriella said in a pouty voice.

"Are you serious, that can not happen. Troy doesn't listen to anyone, what makes them think he will listen to you." Sharpay said in her Drama Queen voice.

"I know but the thing I don't get is he is doing great in all of his other classes but Math, He's doing bad. Mr. Black said if he doesn't pass his class then he wont Graduate with us, so I guess I have too." Gabriella said

"Yeah if you want to get in a College that you want too then you have too do it." Sharpay said

"It's just sometimes I feel sorry for him because he has like no friends, well you see him talk to Chad once in a while, but that's it. He just keeps to himself, it's just we were best friends one day and then the next we weren't. What I'm trying to say is that I miss talking to him sometimes." Gabriella said looking at the back of Troy's head.

"Well maybe this is for the best you tutoring him and all. It will make you guys talk again and maybe he will open up, he hasn't been the same ever since his mother died. It's like when she died apart of him died along with her." Sharpay said

"Yeah I was thinking that too. Your right he's coming over tonight and so we can talk about other stuff too. I will be right back I'm going to talk to him." Gabriella said

"Good Luck with that." Sharpay said she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go very well. Gabriella just smiled and started to walk to Troy's table.

* * *

Gabriella walked over and saw Troy eating his lunch. She sat down a crossed from him. The whole school stopped what they were doing because no one ever came up and sat by him since they were 13 years old. They couldn't believe that someone would actually sit at his table. Troy looked at Gabriella confused.

"You know I eat alone Montez, go back to the Drama table were you belong." Troy said in a rather cocky voice.

"I just wanted to say hi, can't a girl say hi to you." Gabriella said

"OK you said it, now you can go!" Troy said looking cold at Gabriella.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Gabriella yelled this was a bad move on Gabriella. This got to Troy and he got up and he slammed his fists to the table loud and hard, it got everyone scared, Gabriella jumped because he was only a few feet away from her. Gabriella looked at Troy and saw the angry look on his face. She new she went too far and she wanted to know what set him off so easily.

"NOTHING'S MY PROBLEM, ALL I WANT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Troy yelled and walked out of the lunch room. Everyone just looked at Gabriella. She was in shock and a little scared because Troy just snapped at her for no reason but she new something was up with him and She was going to get it out of him sooner or later.

"Well that went well." Sharpay said also looking shocked.

"Yeah very well, and now he is going to my house tonight." Gabriella said. Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of the lunch room to there next class.

* * *

Troy felt bad for snapping at Gabriella but he had a reason too because of his dad. He wasn't allowed to have any friends, so he just acts like that. Also his dad has a really bad temper and he doesn't want him to get angry because bad things happen when he gets angry or when he gets drunk and that was almost every night that is when his father starts hitting him for no reason.

"Umm Dad, I have to go somewhere for a couple hours tonight so I will be out." Troy said

"WHAT FOR!" Jack Bolton said with a beer in his hand so Troy new that he was drunk again.

"For a grade someone is tutoring me, I need to get my grade up for class and if I don't then I won't graduate." Troy said looking at his father.

"WHO CARES IF YOUR FAILING, YOUR JUST A WASTE OF TIME, AND WHY SHOULD I LET YOU GO, YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE YOUR CHOURS!" Jack Bolton yelled

"Please dad." Troy said pleeding with him all Troy wanted to do was get out of the house for a while.

"NO! NOW GET IN YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL TOMORROW!" Jack yelled again

"No dad I am going." Troy said as he headed for the door. That was a bad idea because his dad grabbed him and pushed him on the ground, and kicked Troy twice in the stomach and then grabbed him by the arms and pushed him towards the door.

"I CHANGED MY MIND, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT KID, GO TO YOUR STUPID TUTOR SESSION YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jack demanded. Troy ran out the door coughing because the shots to the stomach were painful and powerful. Troy had a tear streaming down his cheek and holding his sore stomach, Troy was just glade his father didn't punch him in the face. He was happy that he was out of the house and going to Gabriella's house.

* * *

Minutes later Troy got to Gabriella's house he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, when one of there maids answered the door. Troy thought that he should have went to the back and climb the Tree onto her balcony but he was in pain he didn't want to do that so he went to the front door.

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton and I'm supose to meet Gabriella she is tutoring me in Math." Troy said trying not sound like he was in pain.

"Yes Mr. Bolton She's told me a lot about you. She is up in her room. Upstairs the first door to your left." The girl Maid said

"I remember, thanks." Troy said and walked slowly up the stairs to Gabriella's room. Troy knocked then a couple seconds later Gabriella came to the door. She didn't look too happy.

"I'm actually surprised you came, I thought you wanted to be left alone and people like me to stay away from you." Gabriella said with her hands a crossed her chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier, it's just I never really had anyone sit by me at lunch since I was 13. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't do anything wrong so I am so sorry it won't happen again." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"OK your forgiven. Now lets get to work." Gabriella said Troy took a seat on the chair by her desk and held his stomach and winced in pain. Gabriella noticed and got concerned but didn't want to show much of her concern because they weren't friends anymore.

"Are you ok." Gabriella said

"Yeah I'm fine, I tripped over my chair when I got home and the chair landed on my stomach, no biggie." Troy lied trying to cover up what really happened. Gabriella didn't by it but just shrugged it off.

"Ok lets get started." Gabriella said

20 minutes have passed, Gabriella was actually surprised to see that Troy was listening to her and getting a little bit of it. She thought they could use a break, So they got something to eat and headed back to Gabriella's room.

"You are doing great Troy, why do you hate Math your really smart Troy. I havent been your friend in a long time and I still know you are why arn't you interested." Gabriella said

"I don't know it doesn't interest me. and to me it's boring." Troy said

"Well not to me." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy laughed a little, he was getting hot in his Wildcat sweat shirt so he took it off. Gabriella couldn't help but stare, while he was taking off his shirt it showed part of his bruised stomach and Gabriella saw this and got concerned again and went into doctor-mood.

"Oh My God Troy!, that doesn't look like you fell on a chair let me look at it." Gabriella walked over to Troy, But Troy pushed her hands away.

"I told you it was nothing, just drop it." Troy snapped at Gabriella and got up from the chair.

"Nothing, that is something, you need to get that checked out." Gabriella said

"Im fine, I don't need to get it checked out!" Troy yelled and was getting angry at Gabriella.

"Troy did someone do this to you. I want to help" Gabriella said walking towards Troy. She could see the worry in his eyes but then saw angry in them also.

"I don't need your help, I haven't had any ones help since my mom died. I don't want it ok." Troy snapped at Gabriella again.

"But... Troy." Gabriella said

"I think we are done for tonight, see you tomorrow Montez." Troy said and opened Gabriella's balcony doors and climbed down the tree. Gabriella now new for sure something was up and she was going to find out what it was. Gabriella watched him go and saw that he forgot his sweat shirt she picked it up and put it on her bed. she new she was falling for Troy again and she new that wasn't a good sign but she wanted to help Troy and that is what she was going to do.

**So there you have it what do you think. please read and review I want to know what you think and I love hearing from all of you. Thanks again for the reviews I really like them so the people that did thank you so so so very much they mean a lot too me. if any of you have any ideas for this story feel free too ask and I will credit the person. I will be updating Our Love Is Strong tomorrow so check that out. please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**I love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	4. Scott Warne Asks Gabriella out

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I am glad you like this story so far. If you read Our Love Is Strong as you all know a couple days ago someone broke into my car and now the window needs to get fixed thank God nothing important was in the car because there was nothing for them too take. anyways if any of you guys have ideas for this story please tell me and I will for sure put it in and I will thank, credit, and dedicate that chapter too them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 3 Scott Warne Asks Gabriella out

Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy so badly the whole day about there fight, but he would walk the other way or just ignore her, so he wouldn't have to talk to her about what happened. Gabriella was going to talk with Sharpay when Scott Warne the captain of the Football Team walked up to Gabriella. Scott had this big crush on Gabriella for the longest time but Gabriella wasn't really interested in him but when she saw Troy walk down the hall she had to act fast so whatever Scott had to say she would say yes.

"Hey Gabi, how is your day." Scott said

"Scott how many times do I have to tell you my names Gabriella and not Gabi. I'm doing good, How about you?" Gabriella said in an annoyed voice. Gabriella kept her eye on Troy. Troy was walking and noticed Gabriella talking to Scott so he stopped walking.

"I'm good, so are you doing anything tomorrow night." Scott said

"um.. not at the moment why." Gabriella said

"Well I was thinking that you would like to go to my party tomorrow night. Everyone is going, As popular as you are you are never seem to go to the party's. Even that Bolton guy comes, I heard that he gets so wasted and gets girls. Man I wish I had his attitude. anyways would you go with me." Scott said Gabriella new he was a player and bad for her but she had nothing to do so she said yes.

"You know what Scott I haven't had fun on a Friday night in a long time, so sure, why not." Gabriella said

"Great I will see you there around 7:00" Scott said

"OK sounds good with me." Gabriella smiled at Scott as he nodded and walked away and then Troy came up.

"You know you were just talking to Scott Warne he's a player and a bad influence on you." Troy said trying not to act concerned for Gabriella but it didn't really work on Gabriella.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself and why do you care, What is Troy Bolton jealous." Gabriella said smiling at Troy and started to walk away.

"In your dreams Montez, See you at your house for tutoring." Troy yelled after her Gabriella put a hand up to tell him she heard what he said. with that Troy walked in the other direction to his next class.

* * *

The day went on, Troy was on his way to Gabriella's house when his father went in his room, as usual him being drunk. He grabbed Troy by his arm and pulled him up from his bed.

"Were the hell do you think your going. I told you too stay here, you want me to knock some sence into you." Jack yelled

"No Dad, I have to go, Gabriella is waiting for me." Troy said and shrugging his father away.

"Don't pull away from me boy, It's just a waist of time you not worth it. your a waist, no one would care if you never existed, fine you want to go, then get the hell out of my house." Jack yelled at Troy.

"Good I'd rather be there than here." Troy said and was headed for the door when his father spoke again.

"What did you say boy!" Jack yelled

"You heard me I would rather be there then here." Troy yelled and talked back. but is was the wrong thing to do because with that said Jack got pissed off even more and hit Troy in the face and pushed him towards the door.

"Get out of my face kid, your nothing. you hear me nothing." Jack spat out. Troy ran out of the door and held his cheek he new he was going to bruise, but he didn't care all he wanted was to get as far away from that house as possible. He ran to Gabriella's house climbed up Gabriella's tree and onto her Balcony.

* * *

Moments later Troy knocked on Gabriella's Balcony doors, a couple seconds later Gabriella opened the door and let Troy in.

"Your late you know that, and how many times do I have to say, you can always use the front door." Gabriella said her face then turned into concern when she saw Troy's cheek.

"I'm sorry got caught up with something." Troy said trying to hide his face with his hand but there was no use. Gabriella grabbed his hand and looked at his bruised cheek.

"What happened." Gabriella said touching Troy's bruised cheek and he winced in pain.

"oh this it's really nothing got into a fight with a guy, it's no biggie." Troy said

"Troy I know that's a lie please what happened, you know you can always tell me." Gabriella said

"I know but I don't want to talk about it, lets get started on the Math."Troy said he changed the subject. Gabriella wanted to learn more about what is happening with Troy but for now she would just leave it and when the time is right he will open up to her. Troy sat down on her desk chair and took out his Math book.

"Ok" Gabriella said and she sat down on her bed and took out her math book and started explaining Math problmes with Troy.

It has been 2 hours of them studying and Troy was getting Math and he has to admit that he was enjoying it. They were taking a little break.

"So Troy are you going to Scott's party tomorrow night." Gabriella said

"Yeah why do you ask." Troy said

"I'm just wondering, I heard from Scott that you get drunk and talk with a lot of girls is it true." Gabriella said and wondered if it was true.

"Some of it is true, yeah I did get drunk once but I only had one girl, her name was Sarah, She was my girlfriend for about a year, and she was the only person I trusted until I found her in bed with a guy and cheated on me and then I broke up with her. You wouldn't know her because she goes to West High." Troy said closing his Math book and looked at Gabriella

Oh those kind of girls, did you love her, before you found out she was cheating on you." Gabriella said getting interested in this conforsation.

"I did" Troy said

"Did you guys ever have sex, sorry for asking a personal question." Gabriella said

"Yeah she was my first, and I was her first too. I was really pissed at her when I found her with another guy and I wanted her to feel what I felt and I'm not proud of what I did but I slept with her best friend. But I regret doing it now, I was so confused and I didn't know what I was doing at the time."Troy said

"I understand I would have felt the same way, Do you know the guy that slept with your ex." Gabriella asked

"Yeah the guy your going out with tomorrow night Scott Warne" Troy said Gabriella was shocked when she heard that she didn't see that coming.

"Wow he does get around." Gabriella said

"You don't know him as well as I do, he is a bad guy, he gives girls drinks and when there not looking he drugs them, puts a date rape or sleeping pills in it. The girls get disoriented and he takes them to his room and he sleeps with them. Why did you have to say yes too him." Troy said

"I don't know and why do you care, were not friends." Gabriella snapped at Troy and that got Troy mad so he started to yell also.

"Yeah, your right Montez we aren't. It's your damn life, you can do what you want but you know he will try to put the moves on you he is such a jerk." Troy yelled

"I can think for myself, I'm going out with him." Gabriella was getting more angry with Troy.

"Do what you want, your right I could care less about what you do, but if he does anything don't be coming to me." Troy said and got up from the chair he was sitting in and was heading for the Balcony doors.

"Oh I won't, and there you go again if your get into a fight with someone you always run away." Gabriella glared at Troy.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, your not the boss of me, I don't need to tell you anything." Troy yelled.

"I don't know why I agreed to tutor you, you know what you are Troy a waste of time." Gabriella yelled but regretted the words, She looked at Troy and saw he was pissed off and his eyes were a cold dark blue then his eyes turned into a sad light blue and his face didn't seem mad anymore it looked sad. Gabriella was about too apologies.

"Troy... I" Gabriella said but Troy interrupted

"No don't you dare say you are sorry because I new you meant it. Your right this is a waste of time, and I am a waste of time, thats what my dad always says to me, I got to go, Do what you want it's your life." Troy yelled and walked out of her Balcony doors and climbed down the tree.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said with tears in her eye's but she pushed then away a minute later. Gabriella wondered what he meant about his dad saying that word too him but shook it off, She was going to have a good time at the party. Gabriella thought about what Troy said about Scott but it wouldn't get to her.

**Well there you have it so what did you think about this chapter please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will be sure to put it in the up coming chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you. Please Review.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	5. Scott's Party

**Hey guys thanks so so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. some of you all guessed on what I am going to be doing in this chapter so I dedicate this chapter too **I-fizz and Zanessa4everZashley4never **for guessing it right. I just want to say boys suck, because I went to our home town fair with one of my guy friends and he saw his ex girlfriend there and got back together with her and he pretty much ditched me but that's OK because hes just a friend but it still kind of hurt. anyways thanks again for the reviews and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in the story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from you. warning there is some bad language in this chapter I just wanted to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 4 Scott's Party

Gabriella was in Math class but couldn't concentrate because she was thinking about what went down between her and Troy, Gabriella has been looking for Troy all day but he didn't show up at school, he does that a lot. Gabriella was not paying attention until she snapped out of her daze because everyone was out of the class room, the bell rang and was about too walk out when Mr. Black started to talk.

"Gabriella are you OK, you seemed out of it the whole time, and you love Math anything bothering you." Mr. Black said

"nothing really didnt get much sleep last night, have you seen Troy at all today." Gabriella asked

"I did early this morning but he was in the office he didn't look to good." Mr. Black said

"What do you mean by not looking good." Gabriella asked again

"It seemed like he was in pain because of the look on his face, and when i talked to him about it he didnt want to talk, so i guess he went home." Mr. Black said

"oh I see, I better get going, I will see you on Monday Mr. Black." Gabriella said

"Yeah see you." Mr. Black said. Gabriella smiled and saw Chad in the hall maybe he might know where Troy went or new what happened too him Gabriella thought.

"Hey Chad how are you today excited for the Party tonight." Gabriella said and Smiled at Chad

"I'm good and yeah I'm going with Taylor, I heard from Troy that you are going to meet Scott there." Chad said

"That's so cool you too are going out, you guys look great together. yeah I am going out with Scott I know he is bad I don't need you to tell me that he is a bad influence I know that." Gabriella said

"I wasnt going to say anything about that." Chad said

"Oh anyways have you seen Troy at all today, because I want to talk to him." Gabriella asked

"He went home early on today because he didn't feel good but I know he will be at the party, so I am sure you can talk to him there." Chad said looking at Gabriella

"Do you know what really is up with Troy, because last week when I tutored him he had bruises on his stomach and then just yesterday he came over and he had a big bruise on his cheek and he didn't have that on his face earlier in the day, I am worried about him." Gabriella said looking concerned

"Oh My God you totally have the hots for Troy" Chad said

"I do not, and don't change the subject." Gabriella said

"I cant tell you anything when the time is right Troy will tell you but, I am one of his best friends, I cant tell anyone, If he really trusts you he will tell you when he is ready. well I got to go but I will see you at Scott's party." Chad said

"Yeah see you there." Gabriella said and walked away and into her car and went to her house.

* * *

Gabriella called Sharpay a couple minutes after she left to go to her house and was now in her room waiting for her, until she heard a knock on her Balcony doors and she only new one person that would use her balcony doors and that person was Troy. She opened the doors too see an unhappy looking Troy, he walked in her room and just stood there.

"So you wanted to talk to me, well I'm here" Troy said coldly and glared at Gabriella

"Yeah I just wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean what I said your not a waste of time and what did you mean by your dad saying you were a waste of time." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"It doesnt matter, and why do you care" Troy said

"I do care Troy, I just want you to open up too me, and I want to help whatever is bothering you." Gabriella said

"like I said before Montez I don't need your help." Troy said in a rather cocky voice.

"you know what I tried to be nice and say sorry but evidently you don't care so I think you should go." Gabriella said

"you know what Montez that is a great idea." Troy said and headed for the door

"BOLTON! I hate when you say Montez, I have a name you know." Gabriella yelled

"Ooh so your calling me by my last name, I'm so scared, what are you going to do cry to Daddy now, aw so sad." Troy said cocky.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Gabriella said

"Aw did I make you mad Montez, don't worry about me honey, I'm out." with that Troy was out of Gabriella's house. Gabriella sat on her bed and cried until Sharpay came 10 minutes later.

"I'm here, oh my God, Gabriella are you ok." Sharpay said walking to Gabriella and hugged her.

"No Troy was over and we got in a much bigger fight." Gabriella cried on Sharpay.

"Aww it's ok Gabi, I know you too will work everything out." Sharpay said

"I don't know Shar, he seemed really pissed." Gabriella said

"lets not talk about that why don't we get ready for the party I got the perfect out fit for you." Sharpay said and handed Gabriella a bag with a red dress. Gabriella thought it was beautiful and her favorite color was red it looked perfect for her.

"It's beautiful Shar thanks so much." Gabriella said and hugged her friend

"I got the same kind of dress but it's in Pink, Zeke is going to love this. Troy will love you in that dress I know he will have his eyes on you all night." Sharpay said

"I hope your right, we should get ready." Gabriella said and with that the too girls got ready for the party.

* * *

Gabriella drove her car with Sharpay. They got out of the car and could see that the whole school was pretty much there. Gabriella and Sharpay got out of the car, Gabriella saw Troy's old truck on the other side of the street so she new he was there. they walked in the house and as soon as they walked in Gabriella saw Troy sitting on the couch talking to a girl. it pained Gabriella to see him with another girl but they weren't together so why would she care. but she couldn't stop looking at him. Troy had on a blue button down shirt and nice pair of jeans, his hair was long and in his face but to Gabriella that looked hot. she was snapped out of her thoughts when Scott came up to them.

"Hey Gabriella, Sharpay it's so nice of you too come." Scott said and handed them a drink

"I'm not thirsty so thanks but no thanks." Gabriella said pushing the cup away.

"ok well what do you want to do." Scott asked Gabriella

"I don't know, want to sit and just talk." Gabriella said

"Yeah that sounds good." Scott said

"Are you going to be ok Gabi, I see Zeke and i want to hang out with him for a bit." Sharpay said

"Yeah I'll be fine." Gabriella said with a smile Sharpay smiled back and went to Zeke. Gabriella and Scott sat down on the other couch opposite of Troy. Troy saw them sit down and he felt jealous of Scott because he wanted to be the guy that would sit with Gabriella and feel her touch. But he shook that feeling away and turned back to the girl he was talking to but didn't really listen because he wanted to know what Scott was saying to Gabriella.

"So what do you want to talk about" Scott said looking at Gabriella

"I don't know anything really." Gabriella said

"Do you have a boyfriend." Scott asked

"If I had a boyfriend do you really think I would have said yes to you." Gabriella said looking at Scott.

"I was just wondering." Scott said

"I don't though." Gabriella said and Scott smiled at her and they were talking more and Gabriella forgot about Troy sitting acrossed from them when a girl walked up too Troy and sat on his lap and was all over him.

* * *

Hey Handsome, haven't seen you in a long time." Sarah said kisses Troy on the lips it caught Troy by surprise but then he started kissing back. Gabriella saw the whole thing and her heart was breaking at the sight but was relived that Troy pushed her away finally.

"Sarah what the hell do you think your doing." Troy said

"well cant I say hello to my boyfriend" Sarah said

"for the last time, how many times do i have to say that we aren't together anymore, you cheated on me with this loser." Troy said pointing at Scott

"baby that was a one time thing I was confused you know that." Sarah said

"confused, Scott didn't even drug you like he does with other girls and you say you were confused of what." Troy yelled and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and started to listen.

"I was confused because you said you loved me." Sarah said

"because I did, I trusted you, but it had to be Scott, out of anyone you could have done it with you had to do it with Warne." Troy losing his temper now.

"yeah but to get back at me you slept with my best friend and thanks to you were not friends anymore." Sarah yelled back

"you know what you are, you are a slut and doesn't give a shit on who you hurt, you lying Bi" Troy said but before he could say anything else Gabriella cut in.

"Troy thats enough." Gabriella said

"Stay out of this Montez, this is between me and Sarah" Troy snapped at Gabriella and she just stood there.

"Is this your new girlfriend wow i cant believe you could go that low." Sarah said with that said Gabriella was hurt by her words and felt tears in her eyes and ran up stairs to the house and a couple minutes later Scott followed. Troy was pissed now.

"BRIE!" Troy tried to get Gabriella's attention but she was up the stairs now.

"Oh come on Troy you know you want me back." Sarah said

"no i don't, the girl that I want is Gabriella." Troy said and walked away to find Gabriella this was a huge house so he had to look in all the doors to find her. Everyone gasped when they heard that Troy wanted Gabriella. and couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Scott had a glass of water for Gabriella when he heard her cries from the bathroom, and knocked on the door and walked in and handed Gabriella the glass of water and at the moment Gabriella wasn't thinking of what she was doing and took a sip and before she new it. it was gone and handed the glass back to Scott.

"How are you feeling." Scott took Gabriella's hand and helped her up

"I'm fine, thanks for the glass of water I really needed it." Gabriella said but felt light headed

"Gabi are you ok, you don't look so good, maybe I should take you someone place quiet so you can rest." Scott said

"no I'm fine, I think, I should go back to Sharpay." Gabriella couldn't stand anymore, she started to feel dizzy and everything in the room seemed to spin around. moments later Gabriella fell over but Scott caught her and picked her up Bride style and was walking her too his room. when Sharpay saw Scott and ran over to him.

"oh my God Gabriella are you ok." Sharpay said

"Gabriella just got a little tried all i am going to do is put her in my room so she can rest." Scott acted Innocent

"What did you do to her, give her to me." Sharpay snapped

"No" Scott said and pushed Sharpay away from the door, but before Scott closed the door Gabriella mumbled something but Sharpay caught everything.

"Sharpay.. Get.. Troy.. been.. Drugged." Gabriella mumbled still half conscious. Scott then closed the door and Sharpay tried to open it but couldn't because Scott had locked it.

"Gabriella hold on i will get Troy." Sharpay yelled and was looking for Troy and saw him walking and talking to Chad.

"TROY! GABRIELLA, SCOTT TOOK HER AND DRUGGED HER AND NOW SHE IS IN HIS ROOM, THE DOOR IS LOCKED, WE GOT TO SAVE GABRIELLA BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN EVER!" Sharpay screamed Troy heard that and ran to Scott's room along with Chad they tired getting the door open but they couldn't.

"Chad I got a plan we kick down the door with our stranth." Troy yelled

"Got it man." Chad said

"WARNE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Troy yelled Troy could hear Gabriella scream something

"stop, Troy, someone please help me." Gabriella yelled out but her voice was getting weaker by the minute.

"on the count of three one, two, Three." Troy said and at that moment Chad and Troy headed towards the door and broke it down and saw that Scott was on top of a barely conscious Gabriella. Troy grabbed Scott off of Gabriella and punched him in the face and screamed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN BRIE'S DRINK!" troy yelled

"nothing man." Scott said but was pushed into the wall by Troy.

"DON'T LIE TO ME WARNE WHAT DID YOU PUT IN BRIE'S DRINK!" Troy couldn't control his temper

"I put sleeping pills in her drink. Scott said

"HOW MANY!" Troy yelled again

"I gave her two, she will be fine, she will be out for about 8 hours." Scott said

"YOU DUMB ASS YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" troy yelled but let go of Scott when he heard Gabriella speak.

"Troy." Gabriella said Troy rushed over to her and saw her eyes open

"I'm here Brie, don't worry, I got you." Troy said in a concerned and caring voice. Gabriella smiled and then her eyes closed now she was out. Troy picked her up.

"Sharpay I am going to take Gabriella home you coming with." Troy said holding her close to him not wanting to let her go.

"Yeah I'm coming, no ones home, he dads away on business and the maids don't work on the weekends." Sharpy's said

"ok we got to get Brie home." Troy said and with that they got out the room and then Troy put Gabriella in his car and Sharpay followed.

"I'm sorry Brie for everything." Troy said looking at an unconscious Gabriella and drove back to her house.

**Wow this is the longest chapter yet and I think it's the best. well Troy called Gabriella Brie. there's a story behind that I will tell you more next chapter. well as you can tell I made Scott and asshole and Sarah a Bitch lol. So what did you guys think of this chapter. if you have any ideas feel free to ask and I will put it in the coming chapters. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you I had a fun time writing this chapter. next chapter Troy stays the night at Gabriella's house until she wakes up and Gabriella gives Troy a surprise that he didn't see coming so keep on reading and please review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	6. Thank You

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I am glad you really like this story so far. and I'm glad you liked the last chapter I new you would. I like how i write Troy in this story one minute he is pissed off and yelling and the next he is so nice and caring and Gabriella's voice does calm Troy down. if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask I will for sure put it in the story. please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 5 Thank You

Troy was in his car still looking at a unconscious Gabriella, he arrived at Gabriella's house a minute ago and got out of his side of the car and opened Gabriella's side and unbuckled her seat belt and carried her bride style waiting for Sharpay to come out of her car because she has her house Keys.

"Sharpay do you have her keys because I dont." Troy asked still holding onto Gabriella.

"Hold on Bolton, I'm not as fast as you are, dude you really got to slow down when you drive." Sharpay said

"I'm sorry it's just I want Brie to be taking care of and I want her safe in the house." Troy said

"Wow East Highs Bad Boy wants Gabriella too be safe, I never new you cared." Sharpay said

"Shut up Sharpay can you please open the door now she is getting heavy." Troy said

"OK fine." Sharpay said and got Gabriella's purse and took out her keys and opened the door. Troy walked in the room and headed up the stairs into Gabriella's room. A couple seconds later he was in her room followed by Sharpay and laid Gabriella on the bed. Troy saw that some of her hair was in her face so he took his hand and put it behind her ear and just looked at her for a couple minutes and Sharpay saw the whole thing. she smiled a bit, because she new that he cared even if he denied it.

"We should at least call a doctor, because if it was a date rape drug then she would have to go to the hospital, I have seen it happen to girls before and it's not pretty." Troy said

"Yeah that sounds good but where are we going to get a doctor on a Friday night and also who, we cant just pay a doctor for coming to her house if she is ok." Sharpays said

"I'm not the one with the money here you or Montez could either pay because your rich." Troy said sitting in Gabriella's desk chair.

"Newsflash Bolton, our dads are rich, not me and Gabi." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice.

"Yeah but it seems like you get whatever you want, and then you show it off at school, some people don't like that you brag all the time and that's why most of the people at our school doesn't really like you, but they do like Gabriella because she is sweet, kind, loving, and caring person and she doesn't brag all the time." Troy said looking at a shocked Sharpay.

"Who doesn't like me, and besides I am a nice person when I want to be, I did it today." Sharpay tries to defend herself.

"May I add which is never, and you only did it today because she is your best friend if it were Taylor in that room would you have helped her out." Troy said Standing up and walking closer to Sharpay.

"I can't believe you would even say that Bolton I would help Taylor, Shes Gabriella's friend. I cant believe you said that, you have treated Gabriella like Crap ever since your mother died, heck all of us, Chad was devastated for months because you never talked to him and it did hit Gabriella hard too because she had this huge crush on you." Sharpay said but then covered her mouth after what she said and could see Troy's face soften up.

"Really she did." Troy said looking at the bed where Gabriella was.

"Yes she did, please Troy when she wakes up don't tell her I said anything or she will kill me." Sharpay said

"I wont, I just remembered, Chad's Dad is a doctor he wouldn't mind I'll call him." Troy said and headed for the phone and dialed the number. While Sharpay just stood there watching him and trying to figure him out.

* * *

Chad's dad along with Chad was at the house looking over Gabriella. Troy told what happened and Mr. Danforth nodded his head and when he was done looking over Gabriella he got out her room and told Troy and Sharpay that she will be fine.

"So how is she." Troy asked Mr. Danforth

"She will be fine Troy, she just needs to sleep it off and she will be as good as new, thanks for calling me and making sure she would be ok. When she wakes up I want you to give her some aspirin because she will wake up and think she had a hangover. I want at least one of you to watch over her for tonight and if anything bad happens just give me another call and I will for sure be back ok." Mr. Danforth said

"Thank you so much Mr. Danforth" Troy said shaking his hand. Chad pulled Troy aside and started to talk to Troy.

"Dude does your Dad now about this." Chad said in a concerned voice because he knows what Troy's dad does to him.

"No why would he care anyways, he probably doesn't even know I'm gone, because I'm just a waste of his time right." Troy said

"you know I'm just concerned for a friend, but what happens when he gets that way again he could really hurt you Troy." Chad said what they didn't know was that Sharpay was listening to the whole conversation.

"It will be fine, Im not worried about him, at the moment I care about Montez." Troy said

"Well Chad I think we should go, you can talk with Troy in the morning." Mr. Danforth said

"ok dad, Bye Troy, Sharpay." Chad said

"Bye Chad." Troy and Sharpay said at the same time. Chad and his dad left and now it was Troy and Sharpay in Gabriella's room.

"you know Troy if you want to leave you can, I was going to sleep over at her house tonight anyways because I took her." Sharpay said looking at the concerned look on Troy's face

"No I'm going to wait until Montez wakes up." Troy said and sat right next to the bed and took Gabriella's hand. Sharpay couldn't stop smiling Troy was so cute looking concerned and Sharpay thought that Gabriella and Troy would look so cute together and then she remembered Troy saying Brie.

"When we were at the party and you were yelling at Scott you said Brie and then at the door you said Brie." Sharpay said

"What" Troy said

"Troy don't play dumb with me I know what I heard" Sharpay said

"It just slipped out I haven't called her Brie in like 5 years." Troy said

"yeah but ever since you gave her that nickname she hasn't had anyone call her that and when she heard that she would snap and the person and say that only one person could call her that." Sharpay said

"I always thought she hated it because I would say Brie and she would be like I hate that name. I gave that Nickname for her because at the time I couldn't really say her name because we were like 4 years old. Also Gabriella couldn't say my name that well so she would always call me Twoy. She cant know that I said that or else she will kill me too." Troy said

"Thats a cute story and I can keep a secret. I know you like her Troy just admit it." Sharpay asked

"Yeah I do, you want to know the truth." Troy looked at Sharpay and she nodded and back at Gabriella. " the truth is I never stopped liking her." Troy said and Sharpay smiled big, bigger than the last smile.

"I new it, I just new it, oh maybe you too could get together now, that will just be so great, you know she still has feelings for you." Sharpay said in her excited voice. all Troy could do was roll his eyes.

"Shar it's not that simple, and besides my dad wouldn't like it one bit." Troy said not realizing what he was saying about his father and Sharpay wanted to see if she could get more out of him.

"Why wouldn't your dad like it." Sharpay said Troy still wasn't really paying attention on what he was saying.

"He just wont, and he has a bad temper and if I..." Troy drifted off and realized what Sharpay just did and looked at her with an angry face.

"Why the hell should I tell you it's none of your business so bud out Evans." Troy yelled Sharpay was taken aback and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry Troy I didn't mean to get personal it wont happen again." Sharpay said looking at Troy.

"No I should be sorry, I'm sorry that I exploded on you, you didn't do anything wrong." Troy said and sat back on the chair next to the bed and kissed Gabriella's head.

"It's getting late and I'm getting tired so if Gabriella wakes up at all tell me ok." Sharpay said with a yawn.

"Yeah ok I will, your not so bad Evans. you should be nicer more often." Troy said

"Your not so bad yourself Bolton, Good night." Sharpay said and headed towards the little couch that was in the room and laid down.

"Good night." Troy said and just sat in the chair next to Gabriella's bed and took her hand again and kissed it. and just watched her until after a while and he too fell asleep holding onto Gabriella's hand.

* * *

It was now morning and Gabriella stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eye's and everything came back to her on what happened. she was going to move her left hand but couldn't because a strong hand was holding it and Gabriella turned her head and saw that it was Troy. Troys head was on Gabriella's bed and he was sound asleep. then she looked over and saw Sharpay sleeping on the couch in her room. she was surprised and happy that Troy was there with her the whole night. She wanted to get his attention so she kept calling his name and shaking him a bit.

"Troy, come on wake up" Gabriella whispered and shaking Troy a little bit and all Troy did was stire and grumble in his sleep. Gabriella just laughed at this and leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear.

"Troy, I know you want too wake up, please can you do it for Me Troy" Gabriella said and finally Troy woke up and saw Gabriella smiling at him. Troy smiled and hugged her. which surprised her but she hugged back and could still smell Troy's cologne. He was also wearing the same blue button down dress shirt that looked hot on him.

"Your ok, Thank God." Troy said still hugging Gabriella.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm so sorry Troy if I would have listened to you none of this would have happened." Gabriella said

"Montez it's not your fault." Troy said letting her go and putting his hand on her cheek. Gabriella leaned into Troy's touch she loved the feeling him touching her. She loved this side of Troy but new he could change in one second if he wanted too.

"You called me Brie." Gabriella said looking in Troy's big beautiful Blue eye's.

"Yeah I did, it just slipped out last night, I thought you hated it." Troy said looking into her brown eyes.

"I always said that because then you would keep calling me that but the truth is I always loved it." Gabriella told Troy.

"How are you feeling right now." Troy asked

"I'm ok, but it feels like I have been drinking but I didn't, what did Scott put in my drink." Gabriella said

"He put two sleeping pills in your drink, why did you take that drink from him." Troy asked still having his hand on her cheek.

"it was just a class of water and at the time I didn't think much of it because I was crying because of what Sarah said to you and me." Gabriella said

"Hey don't you ever listen to her, she's not worth it your, an amazing person Gabriella, your sweet, kind, caring, loving, and your fun to hang around with. so don't think your low because your not." Troy said and saw some tears go down Gabriella's eyes and he took his hand and wiped them away. Gabriella hugged Troy again and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I should get going, Im pretty tired didnt get much sleep last night, if you need anything just call me ok." Troy said Gabriella just nodded her head and Troy got off of the bed and was headed for the balcony doors when Gabriella stopped him by grabbing his arm and he turned around and there eyes met.

"Thank You Troy." Gabriella said and leaned in and her lips captured his own. his soft lips were on hers and the kiss was gentle but then it got more heated Gabriella put her arms around his neck and Troy put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him so there body's were touching each other. after a while they had to pull apart because breathing became an issue. There heads together panting because of the passionate kiss they just shared. both of them felt sparks. Troy smiled at Gabriella and she did the same.

"um your welcome, anytime Brie, See you at school." Troy said and kissed Gabriella one more time on the lips and then headed out the Balcony doors and climbed down the tree and back home. Troy new he was going to get it when he got home but he didn't care for a moment because the kiss he shared with Gabriella was amazing. What Troy and Gabriella didn't know was a Blonde girl that was suppose to be sleeping saw the whole thing.

**So there you have it. so did you like it, tell me what you thought. yay Troy and Gabriella kissed Im so happy lol. so if any of you have any ideas for my story feel free to ask and I will put it in my story so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I will be updating Our Love Is Strong Tomorrow. Reveiw Please.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	7. Where Have You been

**Thanks so much you guys for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like this story so far. I'm enjoying writing it. I have the whole week off of work so you will be getting another chapter of this story this week and either 2 more of Our Love Is Strong. If any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my story and thank the person. I also have another story in mind but you wont get to read it or see it until I am done with OLIS it's called Enemy Brothers For Life so if any of you want to read the summary I will pm it too you. anyways thanks again. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 6 Where Have You Been

Gabriella was in her room thinking about the Kiss her and Troy had. She felt sparks, she could still feel Troy's soft lips on hers. Gabriella new that Troy liked the kiss too because he gave her another kiss before he left and called her Brie. She smiled and then she walked back into her room and saw that Sharpay was up and had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that." Gabriella asked her best friend

"Oh don't play dumb with me Gabi I saw you lip locking with East Highs Bad Boy Troy Bolton." Sharpay said in an excited voice.

"You were suppose to be sleeping, how much did you actually see." Gabriella asked

"Pretty much the whole thing, you grabbing Troy's arm and turning him around towards you, then telling him thank you, then you kissed him, and he then deepened the kiss, then you guys stopped to catch your breath because the kiss was hot, the look on Troy's face looked shocked but a good shocked and then he said anytime and your welcome, then he called you Brie, then he said he would see you in school and then he left. so I saw the whole thing." Sharpay said

"Wow you did see everything, did you see anything else like me and Troy's conversation before the kiss." Gabriella said looking Sharpay.

"What you mean when Troy hugged you when you woke up, then yes, Troy was suppose to wake me up but i guess he was too busy lip locking with my best friend to even notice that I was in the room. so tell me is Troy a good kisser." Sharpay asked.

"Shar stop being so nosy." Gabriella said and she tired to hide a smile but couldnt help it.

"I'm the queen of Gossip Gabriella, oh come on it looked like you loved it, same with Troy. I heard from some girls from our school that have kissed Troy before said that he is a great kisser and besides your my best friend and we always tell each other everything so please is Troy a good kisser." Sharpay pleaded because she really wanted to know.

"He's an amazing kisser, best guy I ever kissed." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face. Just then someone knocked on Gabriella's door and walked in and it was Gabriella's father.

"Gabi I'm home." Mr. Montez said

"Daddy what are you doing home, I thought you were going to be home on Tuesday." Gabriella said hugging her father.

"Someone called me and said you needed me, whoever the guy was he must care about you a lot." Mr. Montez said

"I'm fine Daddy, I'm so glad your back home, I've missed you so much." Gabriella said and hugged her dad again.

"I missed you too sweetie." Mr. Montez said. Gabriella was so glad that her dad was home and she new it must have been Troy that called her father and she was grateful for that, she was going to thank Troy for it.

* * *

Troy was in a good mood because the kiss he shared with Gabriella was the best kiss he ever had, and he has kissed a lot of girls before. he felt sparks and he new Gabriella felt them too. He got in his car and drove home. Troy was now in his front yard knowing what was going to happen. His mood was happy then it changed to being scared, before he got in his house he remembered Gabriella's fathers cell phone and called him.

"Hello" Mr. Montez answered his phone.

"Hey Mr. Montez this is one of Gabriella's friends and I just wanted to tell you something happened to her, don't worry she's fine but I really think she needs you since she doesn't talk to her mother that much. So please can you come as soon as possible because I know she would love for you to come home early." Troy said

"OK thanks, I'm on my way, is she ok, I'm not too far away I will be there in 3 hours if I go now, thank you, um, who are you?" Mr. Montez said

"Doesnt matter who I am, she is going to love that you will be home." Troy said

"Thanks so much son, you must really like her." Mr. Montez said

"Yeah I really do. I better get going bye Mr. Montez" Troy said

"Bye" Mr. Montez said. Then Troy hung up the phone. Troy then got out of his truck and walked in the front door to see a pissed off looking father in the living room holding a beer in his hands.

"Where the hell have you been Boy!" Jack yelled getting in Troy's face.

"A friend needed help, so I helped them." Troy said in a calm voice.

"A friend, you have no friends!" Jack said

"I would still have my old friends back if you didn't start drinking!" Troy said getting angry with his father.

"You don't need friends, your good for nothing, you were a mistake, your mother wanted you and I gave up my basketball dream to make your mother happy!" Jack yelled again.

"Mom loved me and she cared about me, I only got along with you because that made mom happy!" Troy yelled because he was now getting pissed of at his dad.

"You ruined my life, and don't you dare talk back too me boy! I blame you for your mothers death!" Jack yelled.

"That wasn't my fault, the one that should get blamed is you. You were the one driving the car, you were the one that was drinking, I was not even in the car when it happened. I was in school, I wish you were the one that died in the car crash because then I wouldn't have too look at your ugly face again! I HATE YOU!" Troy was now fuming but it was the wrong thing to do because he new what was coming next. Jack grabbed Troy by the shirt and through him against the wall. Troy fell to the ground and winced in pain. Troy got up but got punched in the face by Jack. Troy held his face and stayed on the ground.

"Don't talk back to me boy! I wish you were never born, I wanted her to get an abortion but she wanted to keep you, now get the hell out of my sight!" Jack yelled again and kicked Troy in the stomach as hard as he could, then grabbed Troy and through him towards the stairs towards his room. Troy crawled to his room and slammed the door and laid on his bed and started to cry but tried to hold them back.

"Why did you leave mom, I need you and your gone, you left me alone with an abusive father." Troy said and he finally let the tears fall and he started to cry.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and Gabriella was getting worried because Troy wasn't in school on Monday and it was now half way through the day on Tuesday. It was now lunch time and Gabriella saw Chad walk in the lunch room, she got up and talked to him.

"Hey Chad do you know where Troy is." Gabriella asked

"No I haven't seen him since I was at your house." Chad said

"I'm getting worried. I just need to tell him thank you because he got my dad home earlier. I just hope he's ok." Gabriella said

"I'm sure Troy's fine." Chad said Gabriella nodded her head and got off the table and started to walk out of the lunch room.

"I just decided that I'm not hungry, I'm going to the library and study for a test so if any of you need me I will be in there." Gabriella said and went out the door and was walking to her locker when she saw Troy at his locker. his back was against Gabriella and she walked up to him.

"Where have you been, I was getting worried about you Troy." Gabriella said with a smile but then her face fell when she saw Troy's face there was a big bruise on his cheek.

"Not Now Montez." Troy snapped Gabriella was taken aback with his out burst.

"What happened Troy." Gabriella asked in a concerned and worried voice.

"Nothing happened just leave me alone." Troy snapped again and was about too walk away but winced in pain and held his stomach.

"You know you can tell Me what happened." Gabriella said

"I fell down the stairs." Troy lied Gabriella saw right through it.

"Stop lying Troy, I know you didn't fall down the stairs, did someone do this to you" Gabriella asked

"I don't need to tell you anything, I don't want your help, just get off my back Montez." Troy yelled.

"Stop yelling Troy, you need too let people in, stop being angry and let your emotions out, I'm a good listener." Gabriella said

"I'm sure you are, but I just don't need you to worry about me, ok I'm fine." Troy said

"You don't look fine, you can hardly walk please Troy let me in." Gabriella asked

"When I'm ready I will tell you, but for right now just let it be ok Brie." Troy said

"Ok" Gabriella said

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just in pain Right now. Saturday morning was the best day of my life. The Kiss we shared was amazing, you are a good kisser and one of the best I ever kissed. I hope we will get too do more of that. so thanks." Troy said

"Your an amazing kisser too the best guy I ever kissed, I am willing to give me and you a chance, if your up for it." Gabriella said she smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back at her.

"I would love that" Troy said and leaned in and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips, at that moment everything went in slow motion. Gabriella still wasn't going to give up on Troy. She new that he would tell her sooner than later. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"So does this mean were together Brie." Troy asked

"Yeah it does Troy." Gabriella said and with that said they kissed each other again and now they were in a full make out session.

"Thanks for bringing my dad home." Gabriella said hugging Troy.

"Anytime Brie." Troy said and headed down the hall with Gabriella helping Troy walk because he was still in a lot of pain from his dad.

**So there you have it the next chapter. what did you think. I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I will be updating Our Love Is Strong tomorrow sometime and if you want to see the summary for Enemy Brothers for Life then I will pm you the summary. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	8. Gabriella Finds Out The Truth

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews to this story I'm glad you all like it. I'm back with an all new chapter. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask I will for sure put it in my story. in this Chapter Gabriella will finally learn the truth about whats up with Troy. I will be updating OLIS tomorrow so check that out if you read it. I cant wait for tonight Camp Rock airs on Disney Channel yay I have been waiting a long time for this movie to come out so I cant wait. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 7 Gabriella Finds Out The Truth

It has been a week since the hallway blow out with Troy. Gabriella was happy and worried at the same time Happy because she is with Troy but worried because it seemed to her every time she would see Troy he seemed weaker and always in pain. She new something was up and she thinks that someone at home was doing this to him but Gabriella didn't want to bring it up because if she did Troy would blow up and walk away so she would always keep quiet but by the end of the week she was either going find out herself or get Troy too talk to her and let her in the whole way. Gabriella even talked with Chad too get him too talk but he wouldn't say anything. Gabriella and Troy were walking down the hall hand in hand and walked into Mr. Black's Math class they had a big Math test today and both Troy and Gabriella crammed for it.

"So Troy are you ready for the big Math test, we studied a lot this past week and you were getting good with everything, I know you will do great." Gabriella said having her hand still in his. Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm ready, I'm a little nervous because I never really actually studied for a test because I never really had too because it just comes too me, but with Math it was like it went in one ear and out the other, I just wanted too say thanks for helping out with Math and actually giving me a chance." Troy said

"Anytime Wildcat, I'm always here for you, you know that right, you can tell me everything, you can trust me." Gabriella said trying to get at least something out of Troy but got something she didn't see coming.

"I know you are, but the last person I trusted turned there back on me and slept with some other guy." Troy said and walked to his set. Gabriella was going to say something else but just then Mr. Black came in the room and started the class.

"Good morning class are you all excited about the big test today." Mr. Black smiled and everyone in the class room groaned. Mr. Black just laughed at his students.

"You guys will have the whole class and when your done I will grade them and hand them back too you. so once you get your sheets of paper you may begin." Mr. Black said. Troy got his paper and read the first question and to his surprise he new it then he went to the next and new that one and kept on reading the test until he was all done and walked up to Mr. Black and not a second later Gabriella was up and turned in her test too They both sat down and smiled at each other. 10 minutes later the bell rang and everyone that wasn't done until the last minute handed in there test and Mr. Black handed the papers back to the people that were done with the test earlier in the class.

"Gabriella and Troy here are your tests and good work Gabriella on Tutoring Troy it all worked out in the end." Mr. Balck said and handed them both there papers and they both headed out the door.

"So Brie what did you get on the test." Troy asked looking at his paper he couldn't believe that this was his test.

"I got an A what did you get." Gabriella asked and took his paper away from him and her eyes got wide and then attacked Troy in a hug.

"Oh My God Troy and A that is awesome I did well of teaching you this is great I'm so proud of you." Gabriella said and looked at a still shocked looking Troy.

"When I got the test it was like I new what I was doing I saw the first answer and I new what it was. We should go out too eat tonight it is after all a Friday night, so what do you say Brie, the dinner is on me." Troy said

"You know that's not a bad idea, I would love too." Gabriella said Troy leaned in and there lips captured each others into a passionate kiss but was interrupted by Ms. Darbus.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! no kissing in the hallway this is your first warning if I see you doing that again I will give you a detention do you understand." Ms. Darbus said

"Yes Ms. Darbus" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. Ms. Darbus walked away and Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay, walked up too them.

* * *

"Did I just see Gabriella almost get in trouble, wow that is the first." Sharpay said smiling walking up too them. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So what are you too lovebirds doing tonight." Chad said

"Well Troy and I were going to go out too dinner, because Troy got an A on his Math test." Gabriella said

"Also didn't see that one coming." Sharpay said

"I can be smart if I want too be." Troy said

"So why were you guys asking." Gabriella said

"Well you do know it's the last month of Friday." Taylor said

"Oh yeah that's right, I totally forgot." Gabriella said looking at her friends.

"What did you forget." Troy asked

"Well we have been doing this ever since we were 13 years old, every last Friday of the month all of us go to my house and have a friends sleep over, you know talk about different stuff, watch movies, swim in my pool, pretty much anything you can think of, Zeke and Jason are coming too." Gabriella said

"Oh that's cool." Troy said feeling kind of left out because he hasn't been friends with them for about 5 years because when he was 13 he stopped hanging out with them so they must have did it when he stopped hanging out with them.

"Dude you have too come, it would be just like old times the Wildcats back together again." Chad said

"Well I oh don't know." Troy said not wanting to seem too desperate.

"Oh come on Troy it will be fun." Taylor said

"Yeah what Taylor said." Sharpay said. Troy looked around and saw all his friends looking at him because they all wanted him to say yes and Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face smiling up at him and he new he couldn't say no to that.

"Please Troy, you know you can always take me out some other night, please do it for me." Gabriella said.

"Sounds good, I'm in." Troy said and everyone cheered.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said

"Anytime Brie Anytime." Troy said. they both hugged but then she could feel that Troy tensed up into the hug and let go too look at how scared his eyes looked and saw A man coming in the school walking fast towards them. The Man looked a lot like Troy so Gabriella new that it was Troy's father. As Jack walked closer too them Troy pulled Gabriella behind him. Troy looked at Chad and Chad could tell he wanted Chad too get everyone away from the two so they wouldn't see what Jack could do too Troy and find out the truth.

* * *

"You guys I think we should head to lunch." Chad said and they all headed down the hall.

"Troy whats going on." Gabriella asked

"Nothing Brie just go with Chad." Troy snapped a little.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella said just then Jack got up too them.

"Montez I mean it get out of here." Troy snapped and Gabriella could tell he was pissed because it seemed like the only time Troy would call her Montez if he was pissed. Gabriella just nodded her head and looked at Jack Bolton then left after her friends, but what Troy didn't know was that Gabriella stayed behind the corner so he couldn't see her. and listened to there conversation and peecked her head out the coroner so she could see them a bit. it was lunch so no one was in the halls of school so it didn't matter what would happen.

"what are you doing here, I'm in school." Troy asked his Dad.

"Where the hell is my money boy!" Jack yelled and this made Gabriella jump because never in her life had she heard anyone yell that loud at a person before.

"What do you mean, I didn't steel your money, I would never lie too you." Troy said

"Oh really well then who was that girl, man i didn't know my Boy had good in taste is she good in bed." Jack asked in a cocky way. Gabriella gasped she couldn't believe Troy's father just said that.

"How dare you talk about her like that, she did nothing too you so leave her out of this, Shes a nice girl and she helped me out with Math." Troy said

"she helping you out with Math, I'm surprised someone would actually help you out, even though your a peace of shit too me, your nothing" Jack yelled

"I have friends you know, you made me ditch them but not this time, you have been treating me badly for the past 5 years, and I am sick of it." Troy said

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it... that's right you cant because I'm your father and you will do what i say!" Jack yelled.

"What if I don't what will you do." Troy yelled Back

"Oh you know damn well what I will do" Jack yelled again

"yeah I do but come on, I'm right here do it." Troy demanded

"you know I would be i cant here." Jack said

"that's right you cant because I'm at school and if anyone saw you hitting me they would report you and do you want to go to jail even though you were suppose too when you killed me mother, you cowered." Troy said Next thing Troy new he was holding the side of his cheeck because Troy's father slapped him hard in the face Troy stumbled back a little. Gabriella saw this and gasped but held it in because she didn't want them to hear her.

"That's it, you are so going to get it when you get home, you dumb shit!" Jack yelled and left the school. all Troy could do was stand there and do nothing. He could feel a tear trying to make it's way out of his eye but pulled it away because he could hear someone walking towards him. Troy turned around and saw that is was Gabriella.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, SHOWS OVER MONTEZ!" Troy yelled and ran out of the school. Gabriella new Troy was pissed but she had to follow him so she never thought she would do this but she was going to be skipping school for the very first time in her life too find Troy.

* * *

Gabriella ran after Troy, it was hard keeping up with him because he was a fast runner. she finally stopped when she reached the cemetery. Gabriella now new where he was going. and saw him running when she yelled for him.

"TROY STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Gabriella yelled Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Troy yelled.

"I wanted too see if you were ok, I saw what happened." Gabriella said

"WHAT I TOLD YOU WAS TO GO WITH CHAD BUT YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING, THAT WAS MY BUSINESS NOT YOURS!" Troy yelled again

"I know your mad and I'm sorry I should have never done it I'm just worried about you Troy." Gabriella said

"Why should you care, no one does, why should you be any different." Troy said Troy couldn't control his emotions and he was now on the verge of tears and the only person that See's Troy like this was Gabriella.

"don't you dare say I don't care because I do, all of our friends care about you, don't listen to your father." Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and turned him around so he is facing her.

"Somedays I think he's right, I would be better off not being here and no one will miss me." Troy said

"I would miss you and Chad would too, you deserve to be in this world Troy and I wouldn't now what I would have done if I ever lost you. How long has he been beating you up Troy." Gabriella said

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, he's been doing this for the past 5 years, that's why I miss a lot of school, I don't do it because i feel like skipping I do it because if he hits me in the face I get a black eye and everyone will ask questions and sooner or later they would find out. please Gabriella Promise me you wont tell anyone." Troy asked

"You have too tell someone, like the Police or someone other than me and Chad because he probably knows too." Gabriella said

"Yeah he knows, he was the first one too find out. he has known for about 3 years. your the only other person that knows please Gabriella don't tell anyone about this." Troy said

"Ok Troy I wont, but if Your father hurts you more I'm going to tell someone about it because i don't want to see you get hurt." Gabriella said

"Ok, can we talk about something else now." Troy asked

"yeah sure, is your mother buried here, is that were you were going." Gabriella asked.

"yeah I was do you want to meet her, I know you new her but not that well." Troy said

"sounds good" Gabriella said and hugged Troy they walked to Troy's mother grave and stood there. Gabriella gave Troy a peck on the lips.

"hey mom, I'm sorry I haven't been down here in a while, I just didn't have the courage to come here and talk to you like a couple weeks ago but I just needed to talk too you. i want you too meet someone you might now her, her name is Gabriella Montez and she's my girl friend." Troy said

"Hey Mrs. Bolton it's been a while, I am going to take care of your son, dont you worry, hes safe with me." Gabriella said and with that said they stayed there for a couple more minutes and left. and went back to school. Gabriella felt better because she now new the truth about Troy.

**well there you have it, another long chapter for you guys. tell me what you all thought. so now Gabriella knows the truth. if any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I will be updating OLIS tomorrow. Cant wait Camp Rock premieres tonight yay. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie**


	9. The Sleepover

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I would really like to hear from you guys so please review this story I want to know if any of you like it that haven't reviewed. I would like to thank, Credit and dedicate this chapter too** Ember411 **for giving me a whole list of ideas I will for sure be putting them in my story I will use a couple of them. anyways thanks again it really did help. if any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I just got to say Camp Rock Rocked it was a good movie. but I'm happy that HSM2 is still the highest rating of a movie on TV and Disney channel. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and it's not that hard too do if you just say nice job or update soon I would love that too. anyways I hope you enjoy. Warning: there is some sexual comments in this chapter I just wanted to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 8 The Sleepover

Troy and Gabriella walked back into school later that day. Troy had his left arm around Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella had her right arm around Troy's waist. Troy had free period along with Chad. and Gabriella had English with both Sharpay and Taylor. Troy walked Gabriella too her English class door.

"Sorry that I made you skip part of your class. I hope I didnt get you in trouble with the teacher." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Hey, it's OK, your more important than some class. I know it maybe a surprise too you but I would skip English any day. Even though I am getting an A+ in the class. English is pretty boring for me and Mrs. Huss wont mind because she knows I will make it up." Gabriella said

"Wow! Montez I didn't know you had a bad side too you. I think it's kind of sexy." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well don't get used too it because it wont happen unless you really need me." Gabriella said

"I really am sorry Brie. I really wanted too tell you but I just didn't want to worry you since we are together now." Troy said

"It's OK Troy, I know you didn't want me to worry . You have too call the Police or let a teacher know. Your father hit you in school. That was brave of him for doing it in a school with teachers and students." Gabriella said looking back at Troy's beautiful Blue eyes.

"I know but it was lunch where all the students and teachers were in the lunch room. I'll be OK I can take him beating me up, I have been beat up by him since I was Thirteen so I can take it a little longer more." Troy said that really worried Gabriella.

"Troy what will happen if he gets really out of control and he trys to kill you, I wont let him beat you up anymore. I wont tell anyone but if he hurts you can you promise me that you will tell me and come to my house." Gabriella asks Troy.

"yeah Brie, I Promise." Troy said and hugged Gabriella then kissed her on the head.

"Thanks Troy, I cant wait for tonight your still coming right." Gabriella said looking up at Troy with a smile on her face.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, I cant wait." Troy said Gabriella smiled even more and kissed Troy on the cheek and pulled away from Troy and walked to the door.

"Good see you later Troy." Gabriella said while opening the door to her English Class.

"Yeah later." Troy said and then headed to the gym too shoot some hoops.

* * *

Moments later Troy headed to the gym and saw that his best friend Chad was shooting hoops

"Hey man what took you so long, and I see your dad hit you because your cheek is red." Chad said

"yeah he did, sorry I'm late, Gabriella knows the truth." Troy said Chad stopped dead in his tracks and looks at his best friend in shock.

"dude your serious, did you actually tell her or did she find out like I did." Chad said Troy takes the ball from Chad and shoots the basketball and makes it in.

"She saw me and my bastard of a father arguing and she saw my Dad hit me. When my father left I could hear someone behind me and it was Gabriella. I was pissed because my father actually had the guts to hit me in school. Then I pretty much yelled at Gabriella and ran away." Troy said shooting the ball again and made it.

"What did Gabriella do." Chad asked

"She ran after me skipped part of her class for me. I went to the cemetery to talk to my mom because I haven't done it in a while. Gabriella and I talked about the situation so now she knows." Troy said

"Well thats good, Im happy, Im not the only that knows." Chad said

"Yeah anyways enough about that, so what are Gabriella's sleepovers like." Troy asked because he never been too one of them before.

"There awesome, Gabi's father doesn't even care, we swim in her pool, play board games, play on her PlayStation 2, watch movies, and we stay up as late as we want, but usually we fall asleep watching a movie. Gabriella is usually the one that falls asleep first then it's followed by me or Taylor but Sharpay and Zeke are one of the last ones to go to sleep." Chad said

"That sounds cool." Troy said. They shoot some more basket's until the bell rings.

* * *

Troy and Chad went to there next classes. The Bell rang about 40 minutes later. it was now the end of the day. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay were by Gabriella's locker to talk about when to meet at her house.

"So is Kelsi and Jason coming." Taylor asked

"I asked them both and they cant come. Jason said his family from a different state was coming over to visit him and his family this weekend and kelsi is going to her Aunts house in Salt Lake City. So it's just the 6 of us." Gabriella said looking at all of her friends.

"Oh ok, Ryan is going to the Country Club this weekend to help out my dad, so he wont make it." Sharpay said

"What time should we meet." Chad asked and looked at Gabriella.

"About 4:30 is that good for all of you." Gabriella said all of her friends nod there heads.

"OK we will see you then." Taylor said then Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke left.

"So Brie do you need a ride to your house because I will just come over." Troy said grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hands.

"Aren't you gonna go home and get a different pair of clothes." Gabriella said Troy grabbed his gym bag out of his locker and opened it up and should some clothes to Gabriella.

"OK you just found out this morning about the sleepover and you got some clothes in there, how did you do that in short time." Gabriella asked.

"These are my clean gym clothes a white t-shirt and basketball shorts is that OK. Besides if I didn't have these I wouldn't even go back too the house today, then you would have too see me sleep in my boxers because that's what I wear when i go to bed so this is what I will wear to bed." Troy said looking at Gabriella. when Troy said that Gabriella could see Troy's perfect body tight abs and muscles and it gave Gabriela a seductive smile towards Troy.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in just boxers." Gabriella said in a flirty voice.

"Well Montez maybe today is your lucky day." Troy flirted back and that made Gabriella blush a little.

"Yeah maybe. Come on lets go." Gabriella said with a giggle. Troy and Gabriella headed to her house, and got ready for the sleepover.

* * *

It was now 4:30 everyone was now arriving too Gabriella's house. They all got in the house, they saw Troy and Gabriella on the couch in the living room.

"So any make out sessions before we got here." Chad said but got hit in the head by Taylor.

"CHAD!." Taylor yelled looking at her boyfriend.

"OW! what cant a guy know." chad asked

"Ah no because it's there business not ours." Taylor said.

"Troy has got to get some action, Since the whole Sarah thing" Chad said again then got another slap in the head. Gabriella met Sarah at Scott's party. She didn't like her because she insulted her in front of the whole crowed of people. Gabriella did want to know more about Troy and Sarah's past because they were dating for a year.

"Why do I need action Chad, I'm not rushing into it again." Troy said

"I know you would love to do it with Gabriella, Who wouldn't look at you Gabriella your hot, Troy is lucky too have you." Chad said everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"OK Chad That's enough." Taylor said

"Can we just drop this I don't want to talk about our relationship. Your true with two things Brie is totally hot and I am lucky I have her." Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella. Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said

"Your Welcome baby." Troy said

"OK lets go for a swim in the pool it's so hot outside and I want to tan before the sun goes down." Sharpay said and took Zeke's hand and they headed to the back of the house towards the pool. Soon after everyone was by the pool. Gabriella was wearing a red bikini. Troy thought she looked gorgeous in it. Taylor was wearing a blue bikini and Sharpay of course was wearing Pink Bikini. The guys were wearing there swim suits. Troy was wearing a blue one with his shirt off. Troy was happy that his bruises were gone. Gabriella thought Troy looked hot without a shirt. Chad had a Green swim suit and Zeke had a orange one. Gabriella and Troy were in the pool. Gabriella was splashing Troy with water. they both started laughing. Chad jumped in the pool splashing Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke was in the pool also trying to get Sharpay in the water but it really didn't seem it would work.

"Come on Sharpay you know you want to come in the water it's like 90 out and you must be freakin hot." Zeke said

"You know I'm not much of a water person because I don't want to ruin my hair but come to think of it I am totally hot and I hate to sweat so sure I'll come in the pool." Sharpay said and got up off of her seat and jumped in the pool next to Zeke.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your Dad's swimming suit." Troy said

"Yeah know problem. you look hot by the way." Gabriella said

"Thanks you look sexy in that Red Bikini, where you get it." Troy asked

"My mom a couple months ago went to Hawaii with my Stepfather and Step sister and she saw that and thought it was going to be perfect for me." Gabriella said

"well I think it does too. so how is your mom." Troy asked again.

"She's fine, I haven't talked to her in a while though because she's so far away and I don't get along with her as much as my dad but were cool." Gabriella said

"That's good, If I were you I would talk a lot with your mom because you never know what will happen." Troy said and got out of the water and walked inside the house. everyone was confused because Troy just walked away and didn't tell his friends what he was going to do.

* * *

Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats were eating dinner in the living room and watching movies. Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about what Troy said. and it was driving her nuts she really needed to talk to Troy about that. Troy was sitting down on the couch next to Gabriella but was distant with them. He didn't want to act like this but when Gabriella said she didn't have a really good relationship with her mother it scared him that Gabriella will never really make up with her mother and then have her own mother die and regret not making things right. he just needed to be along so he got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom just too let you guys know."Troy said

"OK man, don't be too long, were going too be watching a scary movie." Chad said and Troy only nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll go with him." Gabriella said and got up and headed up the stairs. Gabriella looked in the bathroom and didn't see Troy in there so she went into her room and saw Troy lying on her bed. She walked over by him and laid down next to him.

"Are you OK, you seemed distant ever since the pool. whats bothering you." Gabriella asked

"im sorry I am acting like this, it's just when you said you don't talk to your mom that much it scared me that something might happen to your mom and you will feel bad because you didn't make up with her."Troy said putting a hand on Gabriella's waist and pulling her in closer too him.

"Trust me Troy, I like where I am with my mom, we talk and get along good. It's just i don't get to see her as much as I want because she has a another family and lives in a different state. I love her shes my mom and she will always be my mom so don't worry about it." Gabriella said Troy smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back and they both leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. since they were on the bed Troy rolled over and was now on top of Gabriella. and the kiss became more heated. When breathing became an issue they stopped.

"We should head back down." Gabriella said

"yeah we should" Troy said and they both went down the stairs too see that there friends were just putting in another movie.

"So what scary movie did you pick out." Troy asked walking hand in hand with Gabriella

"House Of Wax." Chad said

"That's a good movie I saw it like a hundred times already, so sorry if I fall asleep on you guys." Troy said and everyone laughed.

"it was the only good horror film you you had Gabriella." Zeke said

"Sorry, I will for sure rent some scary ones next time." Gabriella said. Gabriella and Troy both sat down on the couch. Troy's back was leaned more on the arm chair and Gabriella sat in between his legs and had her back on Troy's chest. Troy rapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella took her hands in his and the movie began.

An hour has passed and the movie was almost over. Troy fell asleep 30 minutes into the movie. Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's chest. she could hear him breath and it made Gabriella relax and she could tell she was about to fall asleep. and a couple minutes later she did. The Movie was finally over and Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad were still up. They were so into the movie they didn't even now Troy and Gabriella were asleep.

"So Troy how was the movie for the hundredth an one time now." Chad said but didn't get an answer so everyone looked to see Troy and Gabriella fast asleep. Sharpay had a huge smile on her face. and got up from her seat and took Troy's and Gabriella's camera phones and took a picture with each camera and put that as there back round picture.

"now that is so cute." Sharpay said

"Yeah totally, I didn't even though they were asleep." Taylor said

"me either." Chad said

"I did, Troy fell asleep first like 30 minutes into the movie then a half hour later Gabriella fall asleep. and I also had to go to the bathroom and asked Gabriella if Troy was sleeping and she said yes." Zeke said

"it's late I'm gonna go to bed." Sharpay said

"yeah thats a good idea, we will talk to them in the morning." Taylor said

"Good night everyone." Chad said and everyone else said good night and they all fall asleep.

**well there you go this is a long chapter I had fun writing this one so what do you guys think. please the people that do read my story and don't review I would love to hear from all of you it's not that hard and I wont mind if it's just a update soon or a nice job. I really want to know if you like it or not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to put in more detail and I kind of made Troy and Gabriella flirt with each other more. and this is also a different story so i am experimenting with Troy and Gabriella's relationship lol. Thanks and Credit to **Ember411 **for the ideas I will be putting them in my story in the coming chapters. if any of you have ideas for my story i will for sure put them in my upcoming chapters. i will be updating Our Love Is Strong on Friday because I have off that day. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie**


	10. I Love You

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. and for those of you that read my story I would love to hear from you. that would be great. If any of you guys have ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will be putting them in the upcoming chapters. I love hearing what you have to say about my story. This will be my last update for this story until next week because on Wednesday I am going Up North until Sunday so your going to have to wait at least a week. I will be updating Our Love Is Strong tomorrow. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there are some sexual comments in this chapter. just to let you know ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 9 I Love You

The next morning came and everyone was still fast asleep from the night before. Gabriella was still sleeping on Troy's chest. Troy started to wake up and could feel someone on him. he opened his eyes and saw that it was Gabriella he smiled at her and played with her hair a bit then slowly got Gabriella off of him because he didn't want to wake her up, and he put her down on the couch, Troy looked at her for a while and then kissed her on the forehead and headed in the kitchen to get some breakfast. A couple minutes later Gabriella came into the kitchen and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good Morning Troy." Gabriella said smiling and walked over to Troy and kissed him on the lips. Troy puts his hands on her waste and pulls her in.

"Good Morning to you too, did I wake you, you looked so adorable sleeping i didn't want to disturb you and your beauty sleep." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips again. this time Gabriella put her hands around Troy's neck.

"Well thanks you look adorable too when you sleep. you must have been tired last night because you were out and it wasn't even 30 minutes into the movie. I was pretty much up because I felt lonely when I didn't feel you, so i opened my eyes and I didn't see you." Gabriella said looking in Troy's blue eyes.

"yeah I was pretty tired last night, I don't get much sleep when I'm home because I don't know if my dad would come in my room and beat me because he has done it before." Troy said low so none of his other friends could here.

"Troy you got to do something, tell someone, like a teacher because they can do something about it. I don't want you to be scared of sleeping at night when your home. you don't deserve any of this." Gabriella said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"I cant do that and you know it, where am I suppose to go. Think about that. My Dad would end up in prison, and they would put me in Foster Care I heard they treat the kids like crap. I would rather get beat up by my father than go to foster care." Troy said starting to get angry.

"They don't treat the kids like crap Troy, your 18 you can live on your own if you wanted too." Gabriella said Gabriella was still holding onto Troy.

"I know I could but I don't have a job Montez, so how do you expect me too live on my own when I don't even have a freakin job." Troy snapped Gabriella flinched and stepped back a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I should have known I'm just looking out for you Troy, i don't want to see you get hurt." Gabriella said in a calming voice.

"No I'm the one that's sorry, I know you care about me, and I know you worry about me. it's just I don't want to go to foster care, because i don't want to keep moving from family to family. I want to stay here in Albuquerque with you and my friends." Troy said. then Gabriella got this huge smile on her face and Troy looked at her confused.

"I know you can stay here with me, I know my Dad wouldn't mind he always liked you, you could have the guest room." Gabriella said

"I don't know Brie." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Oh come on Troy, it will be fun, please do it for me." Gabriella said

"I'm going to have to think about it OK." Troy said

"OK I can wait." Gabriella said then hugged Troy. Troy put his hand in his pocket and took out a little box and handed it too Gabriella.

"I wanted to give you this last night but everyone was around so I think right now will be good. open it." Troy asked looking at a smiling Gabriella and she then opened it and her face had an even bigger smile on her face.

"Awe Troy it's beautiful, I love it, T as in Troy, thanks." Gabriella said holding up the T necklace that Troy got her. She turned around and gave Troy the necklace and he put it on her.

"I'm glad you like it." Troy said Gabriella hugged Troy again and then they gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said

"Your Welcome." Troy said they were still in each others arms.

"I Love You" Gabriella said and as soon as she said that she could feel Troy tense up and let go. his eyes were big. Gabriella was scared on how Troy will react because she wasn't going to say that she loved him just yet because it was too early. It just slipped out of her mouth.

"W..What!, y..you, cant love me!" Troy blurted out and now everyone heard what was going on and watched what was happening.

"Why cant I because it's true." Gabriella said

"Take it back!" Troy yelled

"No I'm not, Why cant I love you." Gabriella asked

"You just cant Montez!" Troy yelled again

"Cant isn't an answer, give me one good reason why I shouldn't love you." Gabriella said looking at a fuming Troy.

"I'm sorry I don't, just don't love me. I have to go." Troy said and walked past his friends into the living room where his phone was and opened the door and headed in his truck and drove away. Gabriella just watched him go wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Troy was so confused right now he didn't know what to say when Gabriella said she loved him. He blew up at Her because the last time he loved someone or trusted someone she turned there back on him and slept with another guy, Troy's Ex-girlfriend Sarah. He hasn't heard I Love you or have someone say i love you too him ever since his Mother died so it scared him. He didn't mean too yell at Gabriella but that's how he reacted. The truth was he Loved Gabriella too, But he doesn't know if he should trust Gabriella because she could do the same thing to him that Sarah did too him. Troy was now sitting on a table in a bar that Sarah's parents own. he wanted to drink so bad right now but he didn't and besides he's only 18. so he was drinking a Pepsi thinking things through when someone sat down across from him and he new who the person was.

"What do you want." Troy snapped at the girl that was in front on him.

"Now is that how you treat a girl every time you see one." the girl said

"No but serious Sarah what do you want." Troy said looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"I work here so it's my job, and besides I'm on my break and you looked like someone dumped you, so did your new girlfriend dump you." Sarah said

"no she didn't, this is none of your business so can you do me a favor and leave me the hell alone." Troy snapped.

"I see you wanted to get in Gabriella's pants and she didn't let you so you got pissed at her and ran away and came here to think." Sarah said Troy looked up and he couldn't believe that Sarah could actually say that to him.

"No that is not what it was about, and I don't want to get in Gabriella's pants, She means more to me than just that." Troy said

"Oh come on Troy you know you would love too aren't you just itching on getting some action, how long has it been 3 4 months since you slept with my best friend thanks too you we aren't anymore." Sarah said

"No I'm not, and don't you dare blame that on me you were the one that cheated on me with Scott. so I wanted you too feel how I felt so I slept with your best friend did it work though did you feel the pain when you saw me in bed with her." Troy said

"yes it did." Sarah said

"Well good because that's how i felt. I loved you Sarah and you told me you had to think things through because you were so confused but then you just had to go to Scott and sleep with him how stupid could you be." Troy yelled and everyone was staring at them and Sarah was starting to cry.

"I don't know OK, I know that now that I made a mistake, I miss you and I do love you Troy." Sarah said with tears running down her eyes.

"It's too late now Sarah I love Gabriella and I am going to tell her that, and if you dare to come near Gabriella and me again I swear I will make your life a living hell." Troy said and with that left the bar and headed back to Gabriella's house.

* * *

It was later that night, Gabriella was laying on her bed thinking about why Troy was acting so weird. Gabriella talked to her friends and exclaimed everything and then later in the afternoon they left. Gabriella really wanted Troy to come back because she was getting worried about him. She was about to pick up her phone to call Troy when she heard someone coming from the balcony to open the doors but they were locked Gabriella turned and saw it was Troy and ran over and opened the doors.

"Troy I was so worried about you." Gabriella said but was attacked by a hug.

"I am so sorry Brie, I was just so scared when you said you loved me, the last time I heard that was from my mom 5 years ago. and I trust you more than anyone right now, and it is really hard for me to trust someone because the last time I trusted someone Sarah slept with Scott. I just thought you would turn out just like her and get tired of me and sleep with someone else." Troy said still hugging Gabriella.

"Troy that will never happen. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm glad I had to tutor you, because I missed my best friend." Gabriella said

"I missed you too, you know i couldn't be around you guys because my stupid father, I'm older now and i can see who i want too see and date who I want too date. I'm so sorry I yelled at you I didn't mean too." Troy said letting go of Gabriella. and sat on her bed and Gabriella followed putting her hands in his.

"I know don't worry about it, I forgive you, i was going to call you to see if you were alright because I haven't heard from you all day what did you do." Gabriella asked

"I just wanted to think and take everything in, then I bumped into Sarah." Troy said

"Oh what did you talk about." Gabriella said trying not to sound jealous but Troy saw right threw it.

"Talking about our past, she actually had the cuts to say she loved me, I told her it was too late I'm with someone else. See when me and Sarah were together it was more of a physical relationship than a Emotional relationship. She thought that I was pissed at you because you wouldn't sleep with me and I told her it was untrue. you and me have an emotional relationship and i like that better. I also know that your still a virgin and want to keep it that way until your ready and being with a guy that you love." Troy said Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I already found the guy that I love and that's you." Gabriella said

"I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want too. I can wait as long as you want because I know your not ready." Troy said

"I know I'm not ready yet but your the one that is going to be my first, and when the time is right and when I'm ready I know you will be waiting." Gabriella said

"I didn't get to say this too you this morning but I got to tell you something." Troy said

"OK what is it." Gabriella said Troy rapped his hands around Gabriella's waist. and Gabriella put her hands around his neck. Troy pulled her closer too him.

"I Love You Brie." Troy said looking in Gabriella's Brown eyes and could see them tear up in happiness.

"I Love you Too Troy." Gabriella said and Troy brought his lips too hers and they started making out. a couple minutes later they just held each other until Troy had to go home. Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella but he had too. Gabriella just hoped that Troy would make up his mind about staying with her and bring his father down.

**Well there you have it, so how was it. Gabriella and Troy said I Love You to each other. if any of you guys have ideas please feel free too ask and I will put it in my story. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and the people that do read my story and don't review I would love to hear from you because I want to know what you think of it. anyways tomorrow I will be updating Our Love Is Strong. like I said before this will be my last update on this story until next week because I will be going up north this week. thanks for the reviews. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie**


	11. I head No Where Else To Go

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I got back from my Up North on Sunday. I didn't feel like writing then and yesterday I had to work so I couldn't then. I had so much fun. I got sun born and now I am peeling all over but my nose got it worse lol. If any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. thanks and Credit too **Ember411 **for the idea I will use the one you liked and I liked in the coming chapters so I am using this one. I also dedicate this chapter to you. thanks so much. If you like my story and haven't reviewed yet I would love if you did. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: This chapter is more rated M because there is Violence, Language, and SEX, I tried to do the best with detail I'm not that good but I just wanted to let you know before you read. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 10 I had now where else to go

It was now Monday Gabriella was at her locker, She was happy because Troy admitted to her that he loved her. Gabriella couldn't be happier. What Gabriella wanted to do now was have Troy live with her and turn Troy's father in but Troy wouldn't budge. She was shook out of her thoughts when Troy came walking up.

"Hey Brie, Hows My girl doing." Troy said rapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer too him so that her back was against his chest.

"I'm good how about you Wildcat." Gabriella said turning around to come face to face with Troy.

"Good, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for yelling at you the other night I didn't mean it." Troy said

"Troy you don't have to say your sorry. I understand what you went through. I forgave you the moment you stepped into my room." Gabriella said

"Thanks Brie, So do you want to hang out tonight, like go to a movie or something." Troy said

"Troy you know me, It's a school night and you know I study when I get home." Gabriella said

"Oh come on Montez just one night then you can study all you want." Troy said they were now walking to his locker.

"Ok sounds good, I would love to go with you tonight." Gabriella said Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek then hugged him tightly but at that moment Troy winced in pain, Gabriella let go and lifted up his shirt and saw a big bruise on his stomach and one on his ribs Gabriella gasped.

"Brie, Please don't say it." Troy said pulling down hist shirt and pushed Gabriella's hands away and looked down at the floor not looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Don't do what, Tell you that you are letting your father abuse you. You promised me that you would come to me when he beat you up, and you said you would turn him in. If you don't want to turn your father in then live with me and my dad." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I don't have to tell you anything!, it's my life. And I'm not letting my own father abuse me. I put up a fight last night but he was stronger." Troy said in a angry but clam voice.

"That's good you fought back but that's not good, you need to turn him in Troy. he could kill you and I don't want my boyfriend that I love get hurt or even worse." Gabriella yelled.

"Stop telling what I should and shouldn't do, it's my life not yours so back off Montez." Troy yelled back

"No I'm not going to back off Troy you mean to much to me. I don't want to lose you Troy." Gabriella said getting teary eyed.

"Your not going to lose me, I wouldn't let that happen." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"You don't know that Troy, Please Troy if you don't want to turn your father in yet then just live with me and my dad. I would feel so much better if you lived with me please Troy." Gabriella was in tears. Troy rapped his arms around Gabriella and held her closer to him. Gabriella's head was braid in his chest.

"OK your right, I will move into your place. I don't want you too worry about me anymore. I love you and I don't want you hurting." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy. It means a lot to me." Gabriella said they both walked to there next classes. Troy new this was a good idea but he new he would pay for it if his father found out and Troy just had a bad feeling something was going to happen and he didn't like the feeling.

* * *

It was now after school and Troy was at Gabriella's locker they were getting ready to go back to Gabriella's house. Troy needed to stop by his house to get some stuff so he had to tell Gabriella that he needed to go to his house for a couple minutes because he didn't have anything with him.

"Brie I want you too take my car and drive it too your place, I got to go to my house and get some stuff but I will be back OK." Troy said handing Gabriella his car keys and headed towards his car.

"I don't think that is a good idea what if something happens too you in that amount of time." Gabriella said giving Troy a worried look.

"It will only be for a couple minutes. It wont take that long. OK if I am not back in 30 minutes then call my cell phone and when I hear it I will pick up and tell you everything is fine OK." Troy said putting his forehead onto Gabriella's so they were touching, then he connected his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Ok I will give you 30 minutes but a minute over i will be calling." Gabriella said

"That's my girl." Troy said then kissed her on the cheek and walked towards his house to get a few things. he arrived there 5 minutes later and went up too his room. He got a bag out from his closet and put some clothes in a bag. Troy put as much stuff in it as he could. When he heard the door open too his room. Troy say his father in the doorway with a beer in his hand. Jack looked like he was ready too fight Troy but Troy didn't want too fight he wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

"Where the hell do you think your going boy." Jack slurred his words because he was drunk.

"Away from you, what does it look like I'm doing." Troy yelled

"I'm your father don't you dare talk back to me like that you peace of shit." Jack yelled

"some father you are beating me up when you want too, your drunk all the time and I am getting sick of it so I am doing something. I am packing my bags and moving out and there is not a damn thing you can do that DAD!" Troy yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"That's really funny, who the hell would want you to live with them. oh wait it's your slut of a girlfriend she wants you too live with her, shes just a peace shit just like you." Jack said that was the last straw for Troy the next thing Jack new he was holding his side of his face because Troy punched him hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, SHE IS NOT A SLUT! IF YOU WANT TO TALK SHIT ABOUT SOMEONE SAY IT TO ME NOT HER BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Troy yelled back Jack just laughed at Troy's outburst and walked up to Troy.

"Your going to fucking pay for that you damn kid. I will make you wish you were never born." Jack yelled and with that before Troy could react Jack kick him hard in the stomach. Troy started to cough but couldn't defend himself because Jack grabbed him by the arm and pulled heard all Troy could hear was a popping in his shoulder so he new that his shoulder was dislocated. Troy screamed in pain because it hurt like hell. Jack wasn't done after that he punched Troy in the face. Troy fell to the ground, he was having trouble breathing because Jack had his foot on Troy's ribs and kept pushing down. Troy tried so hard to get away from his fathers grasp but it didn't work. Troy was loosing consciousness when Jack took his foot off of his chest and started kicking him all over his body. then started to punch him in the face. Troy was thinking this was it he was going to die because he never got this hell of a beating from his father before. Troy started to say something so Jack stopped.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I Love you." Troy said barley conscious then he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer and was now unconscious. Jack was about to hit him some more when Troy's cell phone rang. Jack took Troy's cell phone out of his pocket and opened it to see the wall paper screen that had Troy and Gabriella sleeping in each others arms. Jack opened it.

"HELLO WHO'S THIS!" Jack yelled

"This is Gabriella Troy's girlfriend, you must be his father, can I speak to Troy for a minute." Gabriella asked

"I'm sorry but Troy cant come to the phone right now he's taking a little nap. but I am sure when he wakes up i will give him the message you have a good day now bye." Jack said in a rather cocky voice and was about to hang up when Gabriella said something to him.

"You Bastard what did you do with Troy." Gabriella said

"I didn't do anything with him I told you he's taking a little nap right now."Jack said looking at a bloody and unconscious Troy on his room floor.

"Please Mr. Bolton don't hurt him. I love him." Gabriella said

"You know what the funny thing is before Troy took his nap he said Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I love you. so I am guessing he wanted to pass that message along to you. You a have great day Gabriella." Jack said then hung up. he looked back at Troy and whispered in Troy's ear. Troy started to come too and started groaning in pain.

"Today's your lucky day Troy, if it weren't for your girlfriend I would have killed you by now, I'm going to leave now and when I come back and I see you still laying there I will kill you but if you are gone and if I ever see you set foot in this house again I will kill you and when I say I will I will. bye you peace of shit." Jack said and with that Jack left Troy's room and Troy finally came too and struggled to get up he had to go to Gabriella and tell her he was OK. He was just happy that he didn't die and he was happy that he was going to be living with Gabriella.

* * *

Troy was having a very hard time walking to Gabriella's house. he had a dislocated shoulder and everything was in pain. All he wanted was Gabriella. tears were rolling down his eyes because he was in pain and he almost died. After about 10 minutes of walking he was at Gabriella's house he didn't know what he should do go and ring the door bell or risk climbing the tree and hurting himself even more. Troy decided to go up the tree because he didn't want any of Gabriella's maids to surround him so he started to claim and instantly yelled in pain but he didn't care all he wanted to do was see Gabriella. Gabriella was in her room pacing back and forth everyone couple of minutes she would call his cell but nothing happened she would just get his voice mail. Gabriella was still pacing when she heard someone scream in pain and she new who it was right away so Gabriella opened her doors to see That Troy was having trouble climbing up the tree so she helped him up. Gabriella gasped at Troy his face was all bloody and he was in so much pain she saw tears in his eyes. All Troy did was hug Gabriella tightly crying in her arms and getting blood on her shirt but Gabriella didn't care. Gabriella head tears also in her eyes.

"I thought I was dead Brie, I need you so much, he was going to kill me, and I couldn't do anything I was helpless." Troy said still hugging Gabriella tightly.

"it wasn't your fault Troy he was the one that did this too you. why did you climb up the tree you could have gotten even more hurt." Gabriella said letting go of Troy.

"I didn't want your maids to make a big deal about it and surround me." Troy said

"Your really hurt Troy your arm could be broken, and some other stuff could be broken I'm going to get my dad." Gabriella said and was about to walk out of her room when Troy grabbed her by the arm.

"NO! I mean I don't want him to worry just yet, wait until tomorrow, I want you to just be by me, I don't want to be alone. and my arm isn't broken it's my shoulder it's dislocated and all you have too do is push it back in." Troy said

"Oh no Troy I am not going to do that." Gabriella said

"Brie Please." Troy said

"Fine I will do that but first I am going too get you cleaned up take off your clothes." Gabriella said

"Wh what" Troy said looking confused at Gabriella.

"I mean take off your clothes so you can take a shower before I clean you up." Gabriella said.

"Oh OK." Troy said and then took off his shirt and then his pants so he was only in blue boxers. Gabriella loved how is body looked because he was so muscular but today it was all filled with bruises. But Gabriella still thought he looked hot. Gabriella handed him a towel and he stepped into the shower and cleaned himself up. then he got out and he was only in a towel that was around his waist.

"You ready Brie." Troy said holding his dislocated shoulder up to Gabriella so she could fix it.

"Yeah you just got to tell me what to do because i don't know how. I don't want to hurt you even more." Gabriella said

"You wont, I trust you, I know you can do it, all you have to do is take my arm and push as hard as you can and then it will be fixed." Troy said Gabriella took his arm

"OK here it goes." Gabriella said and at that moment Gabriella pushed as hard as she could Gabriella could hear a popped and Troy scream in pain again. Gabriella thought she hurt him more so she started to cry. she didn't like seeing Troy like this and there was nothing she could do.

"Brie you didn't hurt me, you fixed me see" Troy said moving his arm that was dislocated before "Please don't cry." Troy said holding Gabriella in his arms.

"I cant help it Troy, I almost lost you tonight, I don't want that to ever happen again." Gabriella said

"That wont ever happen again, I am never going back to that place again I promise you that." Troy said.

"Good because your stuck with me now." Gabriella said

"I wouldn't agree more." Troy said Troy was leaning in slowly and a couple seconds later there lips were touching each others in a gentle and passionate kiss. but as the kiss went on it got more heated. Troy picked Gabriella up and laid her on the bed with there lips still connected. Troy's hands were rubbing up and down her thighs and getting closer to her shirt. Gabriella suddenly flinched when Troy's hands were about to take her top off. Troy stopped kissing Gabriella on the neck.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry Brie I didn't mean to go that far with you." Troy said and was about to get off of Gabriella but Gabriella stopped him and kissed his lips again.

"Don't be, I'm ready to give you the whole me, I love you so much and I want you right now Troy." Gabriella said and kissed Troy's neck.

"I want you too Brie. I love you." Troy said. then Troy went for Gabriella's shirt and took it off the reveal her red bra then Troy kissed her stomach and took off her short shorts. so she was only in her bra and panties. Troy was in his towel and Gabriella took it off. Troy got up off the bed and graped a condom in his jean pants and crawled back on the bed and took Gabriella's bra and panties off and put the condom on him and started to kiss Gabriella on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this because there's no going back after we do this." Troy said

"I'm so sure Troy, I want you. I have no regrets." Gabriella said Troy smiled and then attacked his lips with hers and a couple minutes later he was inside of her.

After what seemed like hours they were done making love. they were both breathing heavy and laying on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella put her head on his chest and heard his heart beating fast it made Gabriella smile.

"Wow that was amazing." Gabriella said

"yeah totally, you were amazing yourself for your first time." Troy said

"Thanks Troy I love you." Gabriella said looking at Troy he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Your welcome and I love you too. lets get some sleep. you look tired." Troy said yawning.

"yeah I am you too. Good night Troy." Gabriella said

"Good Night Brie." Troy said and moments late Troy and Gabriella were fast asleep in each others arms.

**So what do you think was it too racy or too much detail. if you want more detail I can do that also. I just want this story to be a lot different then all my other ones like I want Troyella to have more a physical relationship but also emotional but I want them more flirty then my other ones and besides Troy is a bad boy in this story so yeah. so tell me if you liked it and if you didn't then I wont write much detail about that stuff. If any of you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear about them and i will put them in my story. thanks again too **Ember411 **for the idea again i will use your other idea in the coming chapters. I will be updating Our Love Is Strong tomorrow. thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter I really liked it and sorry it is longer than the others I just couldn't stop writing it lol. please please please read and review and if you do read this story and haven't reviewed i would love hearing from you. so please read and review. love to hear what you have to say.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	12. Welcome To The Family

**Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews I love them and I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked last chapter because it was really fun to write. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will be sure too put it in my story. OMG last night I saw the Trailer for HSM3 Senior Year like 5 times lol it looks so good. like the part in Now Or Never when Troy and Gabriella are singing to each other. I know it's going to be sad too because Gabriella says something like I know how to say goodbye better than you and Troy says why are you saying goodbye and then Gabriella puts her hand on his face i think that part will be sad. :( The funny thing was when Sharpay goes Hey Troy so whens the big game and Troy looks at Sharpay like shes nuts and he goes yesterday and Sharpay gets a text and then says good luck with that. tootles. I was laughing my head off lol it looks really really good and I cant wait to see it. anyways sorry about that I get carried away when it comes to HSM because they are my favorite movies of all time. Please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 11 Welcome To The Family

Gabriella woke up the next morning around 6:00 and she couldn't get back to sleep. So she opened her eyes and saw that Troy was still sleeping his strong arms were rapped around her body and she never wanted to let go but she had too sometime so she got up and when she did that Troy stirred in his sleep and moved too his side but he didn't wake up. Gabriella would have to wake Troy up at 7:00 because he then can get ready for school because it starts at 8:00. Gabriella walked down the stairs and was going to make breakfast when she saw her father sitting on the table with there chef making some breakfast.

"Hey Daddy I didn't hear you come in last night when did you come home." Gabriella said and hugged her father that was sitting at the kitchen table with a news paper.

"Hey sweetheart. I got in about 1 last night long flight. So I see Troy's car is outside in our drive way did he stay the night here." Mr. Montez said

"See about that I was going to talk to you about it. you know that Troy's mother died when he was 13, well he never got along with his dad and they would always get in fights but it got worse when his mother died because his father would get drunk and take everything out on Troy. And I never noticed it until I started tutoring him and why he always skipped school. Hey got beaten up really bad last night and hes in rough shape we should take him to the doctor but I told him he should live with us until his father gets put away in prison for a very long time. he will stay in the guest room." Gabriella said looking at her father.

"Last night he wasn't in the guest room because I looked in it. Well pretty much all the rooms and i didn't see him so I new he was in your room did anything go on in there while I was gone." Mr. Montez said Gabriella's heart starting racing what would happen if he found out that she had sex with Troy the night before he would kill her and then Troy or kill Troy then her she had to think fast.

"No way we just slept, Daddy please Troy has no where else to go and if Troy goes back to his hell of a fathers house he will kill him, and I don't want him to be dead dad, pretty please on Cherry's on top Troy will sleep in the guest room." Gabriella said

"I guess he can stay, and if you promise me that you will only sleep he can stay in your room because I got a call from your mother yesterday, She said that she and her husband are going on Vacation this week and are going to drop your little sister off for the week so you got to spend sometime with her. Also I will take Troy to the doctors today during school so you go get ready." Mr. Montez said

"Oh Thanks Daddy we will be good, I get too see my sister Vanessa I cant wait I havent seen her in a year. I Love You so Much. You know how to cook would it kill you too cook for once because I am going to make me and Troy some." Gabriella said. just them Troy came down the stairs one hand rubing his eyes and the other at his side. He looked up and saw Mr. Montez, Gabriella and the chef looking at him. He was lucky that he put on pants and a t-shirt because it would have been award to come down with just his boxers on.

"Hey Troy good Morning." Gabriella said and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Brie good morning to you too." Troy said. Troy's face was swelling up because of the blows to the head he got from his father. Mr. Montez saw the cuts and bruises on his face and it made him sick that his own father flesh and blood could do this to Troy.

"Hey Mr. Montez thanks for agreeing for me to stay here." Troy said

"No problem son, Your going to miss school today because I am going to take you too the doctor and see if anything is broken or sprained OK." Mr. Montez said

"Ok" Troy said

"Guess what Troy" Gabriella said putting Troy's arm around her and looked in his beautiful Blue eyes.

"What." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"My little sister is going to stay with us for the week because my mom and step dad are going on Vacation, so you will get to see little Vanessa, Shes 5 years old but she seems like she 13 because she talks good but she is a hand full she is going to love you." Gabriella said

"I love kids so I don't mind, I guess she looks a lot like you." Troy said

"yeah that's the scary thing sometimes some people think shes my twin even though she is 11 years younger than me. Also the good news is that you can stay in my room but we only have to sleep if we do anything else you will have to live in the guest room." Gabriella said smiling

"That's cool you have my word Mr. Montez only sleeping nothing else." Troy said

"That's good to hear, we should get you too the doctor and Gabriella get ready for school. I love you sweetheart." Mr. Montez said

"I love you too Daddy and I love you Troy." Gabriella said

"I Love you too Brie." Troy said and kissed Gabriella one last time on the lips. the whole time Mr. Montez just stood there looking at the two and he smiled a little thinking that Troy is making his daughter happy and if Gabriella was happy he was happy for her. Troy and Mr. Montez headed for the doctors office to check him over. Gabriella went to school.

* * *

Gabriella took her red convertible car to school. She parked right next too Sharpay's Pink one and they walked in the school together. Sharpay looked around and didn't see Troy so she thought that he was skipping again. Sharpay didn't know what was going on so she just said what was on her mind.

"Bolton skipping again, gosh how many times is that this year, and the weird thing is. Is that he still gets good grades. I am all for your guys relationship but hes never with you when I'm with you." Sharpay said and this made Gabriella really upset.

"You dont know what you talking about Shar Troy is not skipping school ok he never skipped school he had too because..." Gabriella stopped in time before she could say more. Sharpay was now confused so she had to get the truth out of her sometime.

"What do you mean all this time he wasn't skipping school if he wasn't then were the hell was he because I never saw him here." Sharpay said

"Just drop it ok, it's Troy's business not mine or yours." Gabriella said and started walking to her class. Sharpay followed Gabriella.

"Not your business huh, Gabriella your my best friend we tell each other everything please tell me and I wont say anything." Sharpay said

"But you know thats not True Shar, your the queen of gossip here and I dont want everyone to know about Troy. I just want them to think he is the same old bad boy Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"OK I will let it go for now but I will keep bugging you and bugging you and bugging you about it." Sharpay said Gabriella didn't want Sharpay to keep bugging her about it so she caved in.

"Fine I will tell you but don't you start anything because if Troy finds out I told another person he will be pissed off. Troy is going to be living with daddy and I because ever since he was 13 his father beat him up and he wouldn't go to school for a couple days because he would have a bruise on his face or something. Also just last night Troy got beaten up by his father really bad and my dad is taking him to the hospital too see if anything is broken so please Shar don't tell anyone. Chad knows too he found out before me." Gabriella said

"Wow Poor Troy and I treated him like dirt for those years I feel so awful." Sharpay said

"Just promise you wont tell anyone." Gabriella said

"I Promise." Sharpay said

"Thanks Shar" Gabriella said and walked into her class. the day went on and Gabriella was sitting in Math class were Mr. Black was talking about something other than Math. When finally the bell rang. Gabriella was almost out the door when Mr. Black called her back in.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you." Mr. Black said

"Is it about Troy's grades in here is he failing again." Gabriella asked Mr. Black shook his head.

"No Troy is doing fine in Math, I got to tell you something." Mr. Black said

"OK tell away." Gabriella said looking at Mr. Black

"I lied about Troy's grade in here. he was getting a B+ in this class, I just said that so you could help him with his other problem."Mr. Black said Gabriella looked confused.

"What are you saying Mr. Black" Gabriella asked

"I am saying that I new his father was beating him up. I was friends with Troy's mother ever since we were kids. We were high school sweethearts just like you and Troy, well I went off to Collage to be come a teacher we said we would see other people so we did and i heard that she married Jack Bolton. Well that same year I got a teaching job here in Albuquerque 18 years ago. I met up with Troy's mother and it felt like we never broken up so one thing lead to another and we slept together. a month later she told me she was Pregnant with a baby and she didn't know if it was mine or Jacks she told Jack about it and he got pissed off. Well When Troy was born we took a DNA test and it came out that I was the father of Troy, but Jack wasn't there so Troy's mother told me to keep it a secret and that we couldn't be together if Jack found out he would hurt her and I didn't want that to happen. I just wanted you to convince Troy to turn his father in so he wouldn't get hurt because I don't want to see my son get beat up by a father he new all of his life." Mr. Black said Gabriella was shocked she couldn't believe that they could do that to Troy.

"How could you do this to Troy, you kept this from him his whole life you know Troy could end of up just like Jack Troy has a bad temper I saw it before and it;s not pretty. He could have had a loving father because I know you would have been a good one too him you are good to him now. I just cant believe you would keep this from him so ever since he was 13 he got beat up by his father but now it;s his step father and you new about it but you didn't do a damn thing Troy will never forgive you for doing this too him." Gabriella said

"Please Gabriella Troy cant know that I told you and he cant know that I am his father." Mr. Black said

"I cant lie to my boyfriend if he ever found out about this Troy would hate me." Gabriella said

"Why would I hate you Gabriella, Whats going on." Troy said standing in the doorway. Gabriella couldn't speak she didn't know what to say next.

* * *

Troy and Mr. Montez walked into the doctors office and he looked Troy over nothing was broken just bruised. They headed out of the Office. Mr. Montez was about to take Troy back home when Troy asked to Mr. Montez if he could go back to school and tell Gabriella that everything was OK.

"Mr. Montez instead of me going home to your place can I please go to school I want to tell Gabriella that I am fine." Troy asked Mr, Montez.

"Sure Son but please call me Mike." Mike said

"OK thanks again for letting me stay with you guys." Troy said

"No problem, I can see you really love Gabriella, I just want you to be careful with her I don't want you too hurt her." Mike said

"I wont don't worry about it I love her and right now she's all I think about she has been really great to me and she saved my life because if i didn't agree with staying with you guys I would be dead right now because of my so called father." Troy said

"Why do you say that your so called father." Mike said

"I don't know it just seems like sometimes he doesn't seem like he could be my father because he says stuff when he is drunk and it just got me thinking that maybe he isn't my father and someone else is but I don't know." Troy said

"If Jack isn't your real father just say who would you want your father to be." Mike said

"I would like it to be Mr. Black my math teacher he always felt like a father too me you know I would talk to him with some of my problems and for some reason a teacher thought I was his son because she said we looked alike but who knows." Troy said they reached the school Troy got out but before he did Mike said something.

"Hey Troy Welcome to the family." Mike said Troy smiled a little.

"Thanks Mike I'm glad to be a part of it." Troy said and then shut the door he headed to Mr. Blacks room and saw Gabriella and Mr. Black talking. Troy heard Gabriella say that Troy would hate her. So he made his presence known.

"Why would I hate you Gabriella, Whats going on." Troy said Troy could see the fear in Gabriella's eyes until Mr. Black cleared his throat.

"Gabriella was saying you would hate her because she was planning a surprise birthday party for you because isn't your 18th birthday next week." Mr. Black said

"Yeah it is, I wouldn't hate you Gabriella, I think that is like the nicest thing anyone could do for me because you know that my father would never do that" Troy said

"I didn't know you liked being surprised so i thought you would hate me for doing that. But come to think of it it;s the best Idea I ever had." Gabriella said

"Well i cant wait to see what you planned for me, We should get going I will be at your locker. see you Mr. Black. Troy and Mr. Black did a handshake like they always did. and Troy left the room.

"That was close please Gabriella don't tell Troy that I am his father." Mr. Black said

"I wont but you will, and if you don't in 3 weeks I will tell Troy because I don't want to lie to him about it it's just not me." Gabriella said

"Thanks Gabriella I will" Mr. Black said and Gabriella left the room and saw Troy standing by her locker

"So how is everything." Gabriella asked Troy.

"Everything is fine nothing is broken." Troy said

"That's good i did a really good job on you dislocated shoulder last night." Gabriella smiled

"You sure did lets go home." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips with a lot of passion.

"Yeah sounds good. Our HOME" Gabriella said and they walked to her car and headed home the whole time she was thinking about Mr. Black being Troys real father but there was nothing she really could do. She just hopped that when the truth came out Troy wouldn't be mad at her. But she new he would be and that's what scared her the most.

**Well so there you have it i gave you a little twist in the story I wasn't sure if i wanted to do that but I thought it was a cool thing to do. So what do you think please tell me if you liked it or not. Like i said before I am like so excited for High School Musical 3 Senior Year to come out i saw the Trailer to it 5 times already on Disney channel lol so what do you guys think about it does it look really good or what lol. Only 102 more days until it comes out I am counting down the days. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and i will put it in my story. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	13. Meet Vanessa

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy but thanks so much for reviewing and telling me what you think of it. If any of you have ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. This chapter Troy will be meeting Gabriella's sister and then the next one will be Troy finding out that Mr. Black is his real father ooh it will be good lol. Before I start I just have to tell you that I have a disability called LD it's where people have trouble spelling or doing grammar and I don't do much Grammar because it's hard for me I am telling you this because on my other story someone told me to use grammar and said if I ever went to school and it hurt me but one person is not going to get me down and make me stop writing so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. Also 91 more days until HSM3 Senior Year comes out so excited. WARNING: some swearing and sexual comments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 12 Meet Vanessa

Troy and Gabriella were in Mr. Blacks Math class. Gabriella was having a hard time concentrating this past week because Mr. Black told her that Troy was his real son and She couldn't tell Troy it. and Also her little sister was going to spend the week at the house and she was excited because she hasn't seen Vanessa in like a year. But Gabriella was just happy to see her and she new that Vanessa would like Troy. Boy was Troy in for a surprise because Vanessa was always hyper but Gabriella didn't want to mention anything to Troy about it. Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Black said her name.

"Gabriella." Mr. Black said Gabriella froze and looked at him. Troy was sitting in the back of her and was really getting worried because this whole week she was very quiet and kind of distant with him and today Troy was going to find out what was bothering Gabriella.

"Yes Mr. Black." Gabriella said quietly looking up at him. Gabriella could feel Troy looking at her in the back of her head.

"When I am talking you should really pay attention. I'm writing these notes down and your not copying them and to my surprise Troy is. when class is done ask him for the notes because I don't want to see my favorite student fail this class got it." Mr. Black said

"Yeah I got it." Gabriella said and looked down at her desk. She could still feel Troy's eyes on her but she didn't turn around because she new what was going to be coming out of his mouth.

"Good can I see you after class. I need to talk to you." Mr. Black said and all Gabriella did was nod her head. 20 minutes later the bell rang for the end of the day but Gabriella had to stay because Mr. Black had to talk to her. Troy got up from his seat and went to her.

"I will be at your locker waiting for you so just to let you now OK." Troy said with a smile

"OK see you in a bit." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips and then Troy headed out the door. Mr. Black walked up the Gabriella and started to talk.

"Is something wrong, you guys took 2 quiz's this past week and you got D's this isn't you Gabriella whats on your mind." Mr. Black said Gabriella got angrier by the minute because he was the one that told her this big secret and she cant even tell her own boyfriend about it.

"Oh don't act dumb with me, you know why I have been doing this because I have this huge secert that I have to keep and I cant even tell my boyfriend about it. I have been distant with him this past week because I am scared that I will slip up and then he will get mad and start to yell and he has a bad temper I have seen it before and it's not pretty. it's been a week Mr. Black you got 2 more weeks and if you don't then I will, until then my grade will fall and there is nothing you can do about it. now if you will excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me." Gabriella said and with that Gabriella got off her chair and headed to her locker to see Troy talking with Scott well more like yelling at each other.

* * *

Troy was standing by Gabriella's locker just thinking things through. Like did he do something wrong too piss off Gabriella and that's why she hasn't been really talking to him. She was giving him the cold shoulder. In his head that meant that she was going to break up with him and he did not want that to happen so he was going to so anything to not make her break up with him. He was going to open her locker because he had his sweat shirt in there when he saw Scott come up too him.

"What the hell did you do to Sarah, she wont talk to me at all." Scott said getting in Troy's face.

"I didn't do anything to her OK, she is not my girlfriend anymore and not my responsibility, shes yours now so you have to deal with her crap and I don't have too anymore." Troy said looking in Scott's eyes with anger in them.

"You think your so cool Bolton don't you, you always got the girls you wanted, and what do I get out of this a crying slut that cant stop thinking about you. I should have just laid your girlfriend from the start." Scott said in a cocky attitude and started the laugh and evil laugh. That set Troy off and he took Scott by the shirt and pushed him against the wall while Scott was still laughing.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BRIE!" Troy yelled. Troy was loosing his temper and nothing could calm him down unless it was Gabriella. something about her voice made Troy calm.

"And what will happen if I don't. Shes just one of your bitches anyways once you get done with her you will come back to Sarah because you loved her so much. Besides I bet you had sex with Gabriella already tell me is she good." Scott said Troy pushed Scott on the ground.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN!" Troy was now fuming he would have kick his ass right there. But Troy heard a voice that calmed him down. he turned around and saw Gabriella standing behind him with a worried look on her face.

"What is going on here." Gabriella said with a calm voice.

"It's nothing, this isn't done Bolton." Scott said

"Your dead meat Warne it's far from over." Troy said. Scott then left the school when Troy opened Gabriella's locker and didn't even look at Gabriella finally she said something.

"What was that about." Gabriella asked trying to get Troy to look at her.

"It's nothing." Troy snapped still not looking at Gabriella.

"It didn't look like nothing it looked like you were going to rip his head off." Gabriella said Finlay Troy looks at Gabriella and explodes on her and she is taken aback by his outburst.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING! I don't always have to tell you stuff, and why should I tell you, you have been really distant with me this past week. I'm I not good enough for you or what because when I want to kiss my girlfriend I want her to kiss me back you would always move away from me if i wanted that and you have been really distracted this week and pushing me away if you want to dump me just do it now because then I don't have to feel like this anymore." Troy half yelled and have said in a shaky voice.

"Oh Baby I don't want to dump you, you didn't do anything wrong, I am so sorry for pushing you away and distancing myself from you I didn't even now I was doing it. Troy you are good enough for me I have had worse boyfriends in the past and your my first real love. I Love You." Gabriella said Gabriella took her right hand and toughed Troy's cheek. Troy closed his eyes and leaned into Gabriella's touch and opened his eyes again. Then Troy felt Gabriella's soft lips on his in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I snapped it's just I love you and I don't want to loose you." Troy said looking into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"Troy your not going to lose me, I am always going to be right by your side. Now we should get home Vanessa should be there in an hour or so. I cant wait for you too see her." Gabriella said

"I cant wait lets go." Troy said and they both went out of the school and Troy drove home with Gabriella.

* * *

They arrived at the house a couple minutes later. Troy sat on the couch followed by Gabriella and rapped her arms around Troy's waste so her head was now on Troy's Chest. Troy kissed the top of her head and had his arms around her too. Gabriella's dad came down the stairs with his suit case in his hands because he was going on business again so he will be gone for a while but in Gabriella's head she liked it because then she will have all this alone time with Troy and not have her father in same room or in the same house.

"Sweetheart I am heading out." Mike Montez said and walks over to Troy and Gabriella and huggs his daughter. and gives Troy a manly hug.

"Bye Daddy have fun. call me when you get there OK." Gabriella said

"I will, I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too. Bye" Gabriella said and Mike then took his suit case and walked out the door. Troy turned on the TV and started to watch it when the door bell rang 5 minutes later Gabriella got up from the couch and opened the door too see a little girl that looked almost like Gabriella but as a 5 year old and a older woman that also looked like Gabriella but as a 38 year old women. Vanessa's smile grew big and jumped in Gabriella's arms.

"Hey Gabi." Vanessa said still holding her older sister.

"Hey V so how was your flight." Gabriella said

"Long I couldn't sit still and mommy was getting mad at me." Vanessa said.

"I bet that's how she was with me." Gabriella said at that Moment Troy got off the couch and walked over to the door. That's when Maria Gabriella's mother saw Troy was standing there.

"Troy Bolton is that you." Maria said almost ignoring Gabriella.

"yeah it's me nice to see you again Maria. I will let you guys talk for a minute." Troy said and was about to walk up the stairs when Gabriella said something.

"Wait Troy can you please show Vanessa her room for the week." Gabriella asked.

"yeah sure come on Vanessa." Troy said Vanessa hugged her mom goodbye and grabbed Troy's hand and showed her what room she would be staying in.

"Thanks for completely ignoring me in front on V do you hate me that much." Gabriella said

"I'm sorry it;s just I haven't seen Troy since he was 13 he looks handsome. Good choice Gabriella but what happened to his face." Maria said

"Got beat up by his Step-father." Gabriella said

"Step-father his mother died 5 years ago how could he have a step-father." Maria asked Gabriella.

"Jack Bolton is his step-father and Mr. Black is his real father but Troy doesn't now about it." Gabriella said

"Wow Emily didn't tell me that." Maria said

"yeah well there where a lot of things she didn't tell you. well i think you should get going to I will talk to you later." Gabriella said

"OK sweetie I love you." Maria said

"Yeah Love you too, Bye." Gabriella said and hugged her mom for the last time and closed the door behind her and went up stairs to see what Vanessa and Troy were doing.

* * *

Gabriella went into the room she new was going to be Vanessa's for the past week. She just stood in the doorway and saw how great Troy was being with her. She didn't want to disturb them just yet so she listened on what they were talking about.

"What's Your Name?" Vanessa asked Troy. Troy was sitting on the floor helping Vanessa with a puzzle she brought with her.

"my Names Troy, I'm sorry I didn't say my name before I just wanted your mommy and sister to talk." Troy said

"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Vanessa and I am 5 years old." Vanessa said

"Wow 5 years old, I'm almost 18 I'm so old compared to you." Troy said

"No your not your younger than my mommy and Daddy. what happened to your face." Vanessa said because Troy still had bruises on his face but not as bad as a week ago.

"I got into a fight with someone, but don't you ever get into fights because it will hurt." Troy said Vanessa looks at him and smiles.

"I wont ever do that. are you and Gabi dating." Vanessa said and Troy laughed he couldn't believe this 5 year old girl just said that too him.

"Wow for being 5 you now a lot yeah I am. and Brie is the best thing that has ever happened to me I love her so much." Troy said

"Good because I like you and you look good for Gabi." Vanessa said and Finally Gabriella stepped in.

"Your right V he is good for me. Lets watch a movie or something do you want to do that" Gabriella said and Vanessa nodded her head and tugged at Troy's arm and Troy gets up and Vanessa takes his hand and leads him down stairs. Gabriella laughs and follows them. The day went on and Vanessa was off the walls and was very hyper Troy was mostly the one playing with her and chasing her because Gabriella would be doing it tomorrow because she new Troy would be really tired tomorrow because of it. Troy and Gabriella and Vanessa put in another movie because it was time for Vanessa's bed time and hair way through the movie Vanessa fell asleep with her head in Troy's lap and her legs on Gabriella's lap. and once in a while Gabriella would look at Troy and see him dose off too. Gabriella took Vanessa and carried her in her room and tucked her in and walked back down stairs and saw that Troy had fallen asleep. Gabriella lays down on the couch along with Troy and put his arms around Gabriella and kissed Gabriella's neck.

"Good Night Brie." Troy said groggy

"Good night Troy, I told you shes a handful." Gabriella said. Troy laughed a little then held Gabriella closer to him and fell asleep. a couple minutes later Gabriella fell asleep too.

**So what did you think please tell me and review. I put Scott in this chapter because I haven't had him in the other chapters so I put him in. So Troy met Gabriella's little sister Vanessa. next chapter will be Troy's birthday and he will find out the truth about who his real father is. so if any of you have ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will put it in. please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	14. Troy's Birthday Surprise

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews they mean a lot too me. This chapter will be a really good one I can tell you that because Troy will find out something life changing. and I also wanted to write a side to him like you never seen before like he is going to like hit Rock Bottom. Some of you guys are also going to hate me for this but don't worry it wont last long because I am a huge fan of them. Before I start I just have to tell you that I have a disability called LD it's where people have trouble spelling or doing grammar and I don't do much Grammar because it's hard for me. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there is swearing and a couple F words in this chapter. Sexual comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 13 Troy's Birthday Surprise

Today was Troy's 18Th birthday and he was pretty excited about it because this would be his first birthday party with his friends since he was 13. Troy was also grateful for Gabriella because she planned the whole thing. It has been 3 Days since Gabriella's Little Sister Vanessa came and for the past 3 days he didn't get much sleep because Vanessa was like a little Animal because she wouldn't sit still for like 10 minutes but Troy wasn't complaining he was really starting to Love Vanessa. Troy was sitting in Mr. Blacks Math room along with Gabriella. last week it was Gabriella that didn't pay attention to Mr. Black now this week Troy wasn't paying attention and he got out of his Tran of thought when Gabriella nudged him in the arm and he looked up at her and she said something.

"Troy the bell rang we got to go and get ready for your party." Gabriella said

"Oh yeah sorry, just thinking about it, thanks so much Brie." Troy said and put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck and Troy gave Gabriella a sweet kiss on the lips but before the kiss could get more heated they heard Mr. Black say something.

"I have rules no kissing in my room, if you want to kiss go somewhere else." Mr. Black said Gabriella was turning red and Troy just laughed and walked over to Mr. Black.

"Sorry Mr. Black, I just got caught in the moment. Say are you doing anything tonight." Troy said

"No I was thinking about staying here late why." Mr. Black said

"well I was wondering if you wanted to go to my birthday party." Troy asked and Gabriella looked at Mr. Black.

"yeah I would like too go. I also got to tell you something important." Mr. Black said

"OK well tell me at the party, I have to get something out of my locker I will meet you there Brie OK." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the check.

"I will be there in a little bit I got to ask Mr. Black something on the worksheet we did today." Gabriella said and Troy just nodded his head and walked out the door.

"Gabriella you wanted me to tell him so I am going to tell him tonight." Mr. Black said

"I didn't want you to tell him at his own party he is going to be so pissed off when he finds out, you never saw him get mad, I'm scared he will do something stupid. I wanted you too tell him when it was just you and him not with his friends and my family around he will be embarrassed. And I know that this is going to bite me in the ass because he will find out that I new for almost 2 weeks and will want nothing to do with me out of all the nights you could tell him why tonight." Gabriella said

"Troy's mom before she died she gave me a letter and she told me to give it to Troy the day he turns 18. it explains everything on how we met and how we slept together and she found out she was pregnant and I was the father. I promised Emily that I would tell Troy on his birthday and give it too him. Troy is my son." Mr. Black said

"He is but what makes you think he will be Buddy Buddy with you like he is now, he will never forgive you and if this backfires and he finds out I new he will never talk to me again and I will blame this on you." Gabriella said and started walking out the door.

"I wont say that you had anything to do with this, and I will give him the letter and I will tell him after everyone leaves so it wont embarrass him." Mr. Black said

"Whatever I got to go set up a party." Gabriella said and walked out the room what both of them didn't know was that Scott Warne heard the whole thing. He was going to use this against Troy and make his life a living hell.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got home from school. Troy went up the stairs to get ready for his party when Mike Montez came down holding onto Vanessa and then seats her down on the ground. Vanessa hugs her sister tightly.

"Gabi guess what, Mommy called and she said I could stay an extra week because they wanted to spend more time with each other." Vanessa said all excited because she really did like it here a lot bigger than her house.

"Oh really that is so great V can you go in the living room for a minute I want to talk to my Daddy OK." Gabriella said and Vanessa nodded and ran to the living room.

"20 minutes ago she called and told me they were staying for an extra week I don't mind that Vanessa is staying here but she cant stay here forever." Mike said

"I know dad but what happens if Mom doesn't come back, She did it to me, she can so it to Vanessa and I don't want that to happen, I want V to live with her mom and dad not with me, you and my boyfriend. I love V but she needs to be with her mom." Gabriella said

"I know sweetie we will figure something out but by the time being she is so welcome to stay here as long as she wants I am beginning to start to fall for her she was just like you when you were younger all full on energy." Mike said Gabriella smiles at what he father says. Troy comes down with a blue T-shirt and jeans on and was attacked by a hug by Vanessa.

"Whoa V slow down, whats up." Troy said hugging her back and saw the huge smile on her face.

"I'm staying here for an extra week. I'm so happy because I get to see you more." Vanessa said

"That's great, I'm excited to spend more time with you too." Troy said looking up at Gabriella that had a look on her face saying I will explain later.

"I wanted to say Happy Birthday Troy." Vanessa said

"Awe thanks Vanessa, do you want to play a game with me before the party starts." Troy said

"Yeah I want to play Princess." Vanessa said Troy just laughed and smiled at how cute Vanessa was

"OK lets go." Troy took Vanessa's hand and headed up the stairs. A half an hour later the party started and All of Troy's friends Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor all were there and some other kids from the basketball team where there too because Troy was friends with them but not as much. Gabriella, Vanessa, Mike and Mr. Rich Black were also at the party and the maids too.

"Dude why don't you pick up your cell phone I like called you a million times last night and the night before." Chad said looking at Troy.

"My cell phone, oh shit, I left it at my dads and I don't ever want to set foot in that house again but I really do need it." Troy said

"I can go over there and get it for you." Chad said

"NO! don't ever go there, it's not safe for you he knows you know that he beat me up so he would want to take you out if he thinks your going to turn him in so don't go there." Troy said

"OK I wont sorry I thought I could help." Chad said

"Well there could be something but I will tell you later." Troy said and at that moment Mr. Rich Black came with something in an envelope.

"Hey Troy, here this is for you. don't open it until everyone is gone, Also I want to talk to you later in Private if that's OK with you." Mr. Rich Black said

"Yeah OK sure." Troy said looking confused and Gabriella wanted to see what was going to happen so she stood next to Troy he put his hand in hers and smiled at her but looked the other way when they heard someone yelling at someone and at that moment Troy's face fell into a frown and let go of Gabriella and walked closer to the person and stopped he was face to face with his step-father Jack Bolton.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here." Troy said with anger that his own father had the guts to show up here.

"I'm sorry Troy I tired to stop him but he just came in" one of the maids said. At this moment Mr. Rich Black and Gabriella didn't know what to think. Rich new this was not going to turn out good and Gabriella new her secret was going to come out. and She didn't like that at all.

"I came here to wish my son A Happy Birthday. cant I do that." Jack said he was slurring his words so Troy new that he was drunk yet again.

"You don't belong here now get out." Troy yelled and everyone was now paying attention to what was going on.

"I'm not going to go until you here the truth." Jack said

"Truth about what." Troy said

"First off before I tell you, your phone has been going off for the longest time, and I still have it at my place but remember what I said if you ever set foot in that house again I will kill you." Jack whipers this because he didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying to Troy.

"Is that a threat." Troy yelled and looked at his step father

"No it's a promise." Jack said

"Just get out of here I don't want to hear what you want to say. you are not invited now get out before I through you out." Troy said stepping in Jacks face but Gabriella and Mr. Rich Black pulls him back.

"Ooh my son has some cockiness to him I guess living with me for 17 years had rubbed off on me to you. and Look you got your own people to protect to you. Gabriella and Rich Black. So Rich do you want to tell Troy or should I." Jack said looking at Rich Black.

"Mr. Black what is he talking about." Troy said looking at Rich. Gabriella looked at Troy and then at Jack and he was smirking at her telling her he knows and he will tell Troy. Rich was silent and before he could say anything Jack started to talk again.

"Well you see Rich and your mother go way back. they were high school lovers, but they ended up breaking up because they went to different colleges. They said they should see other people so that's what they did. Emily met me and we dated for a year then we got married I told her I didn't want to have kids and she said it was fine well we move back to Albuquerque we were going to start our life but then Rich Black comes back. They meet up and I guess one thing led to another and they slept together." Jack said Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your lying and why should I believe you." Troy said

"Because it's true and I am not done with the story yet. Well anyways I guess they still had feelings for each other because they slept together I found out i got pissed but I forgive Emily because I loved her so much. Then a month later she finds out she's Pregnant. I found out I wanted her to get an abortion but she didn't want too. so I went along with her and wanted her to be happy. anyways she wanted to get a DNA test so she did. Emily told me I was the father so I believed her. The day you were born I went to get something to eat but when i came back and I saw that Rich was in the room so I was listening to what they were saying she gave him a letter and I found out some news that shocked me." Jack said and Gabriella and Rich new what was coming next and they new Troy wouldn't take it well.

"Jack don't do this with all these people." Rich said

"Oh I will and Troy before I tell you someone you love betrayed you because she nows this secret too." Jack said looking at Gabriella. Troy looked at Gabriella's scared face.

"She had nothing to do with this so leave her alone." Troy said

"She knows what I am talking about isn't that right Gabriella." Jack said Troy didn't believe a word Jack was saying he went over too Gabriella and held her tight Gabriella now had tears in her eyes because she new in any minute Rich was going to tell Troy it was true.

"Just stop it she has nothing to do with this she would never lie to me." Troy said still holding a now shaking Gabriella.

"Well she did and Rich did too see the truth to all of this was for the past 18 years you thought I was your real father but it turns out I'm your step father and your real father is Rich Black." Jack said with a smirk and everyone gasped. Troy froze in his spot and saw that Gabriella was now crying hard he couldn't believe what he was hearing this couldn't be happening.

"Is this true." Troy said letting go of Gabriella and turned too Rich. Troy was about to lose his temper now.

"Yes I was going to tell you Troy today after your party but Jack came." Rich Black said

"So all this time you new that I was your son and you let this guy beat me up all the time. You could have done something told me but you didn't and thanks to you I might end up like him." Troy was yelling.

"Your mom didn't want me to tell you until you turned 18." Rich said Troy was now fuming and then he heard Jack laughing Troy turned around. and looked in Jacks face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Troy yelled and Gabriella just stood there crying and feeling so guilty.

"Whatever" Jack said and left.

"Troy" Gabriella said and tried to touch Troy but he shrugged her off of him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU LIED TO ME, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." Troy yelled

"Troy I told Gabriella to keep it from you if you want to be mad be mad at me not her." Rich said.

"It's done the two I blame in all of this, is you two, You too can go to Hell for all I care. Happy Birthday to me." Troy said and ran inside the house leaving everyone shocked and left a sobbing Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella needed to talk to Troy so she ran inside the house to find him and found him sitting in her room just staring into space with tears rolling down his eyes. Gabriella sat down on the bed next to Troy but he got up from the bed and walked to the window and looked outside.

"Troy I am so sorry." Gabriella said sobbing her eyes out. Troy just laughed and looked back at Gabriella. When he turned around she didn't no this was Troy because his eyes weren't the beautiful Blue they were in a shade of gray and the sweetness that came out of him was gone he looked like a stranger to her and it was all her fault.

"YOUR SORRY WOW MONTEZ IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Troy yelled Gabriella new he was really pissed because he called her Montez and the only time he called her that was when he was pissed.

"I wanted to tell you so bad but Mr. Black told me not too." Gabriella said

"Well you didn't and now look at where you are. I have a lot of Trust issues and I never trusted anyone but I did with Sarah and she slept with someone. AND NOW YOU!. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT I CANT. YOU FLAT OUT LIED TO ME!" Troy yelled again

"I wish I could take it back. you can trust me I love you so much Troy you have to believe me I would never have kept this from you." Gabriella said still crying her eyes out.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE BUT I KNOW FOR SURE THAT I CANT EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN. AND IF YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH. YOU HURT ME GABRIELLA AND WHEN PEOPLE HURT ME I CANT TRUST THEM ANYMORE!" Troy yelled but couldn't help the tears that were threatening to come down. again Gabriella tried too touch Troy but he shrugged her off and headed towards the door.

"What are you saying Troy." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy's anger was gone but now there was pain and hurt in his eyes and tears Finlay came down.

"I need to go clear my head for a while, I think we should take a break, bye Montez" Troy said and left the room Gabriella fell to the ground and cry-ed her little heart out and Troy wanted to have a drink so he new one place that he could get beer. and he wanted Gabriella to feel his pain so he was going to do something that he would regret after he did it but at the moment he didn't care he wanted Gabriella to feel his pain.

**Well there you have it I new you guys wouldn't like the ending but done worry it wont last long. This was a long chapter I wanted to get everything in here so what did you guys think please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in thanks again for the reviews. please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	15. All I Could Think About Was You

**Before I start I just have to tell you that I have a disability called LD it's where people have trouble spelling or doing grammar and I don't do much Grammar because it's hard for me.**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I new you guys would hate me for what I did but I didn't expect that reaction out of you almost all of you said that Troy should get over it and go back to Gabriella. Don't worry Troy wont do anything stupid but he will think about it but he wont. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's totally late here like 12:00 AM but I am bored and I don't have to go to work tomorrow so yeah. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I am totally excited tomorrow I am going to a Green Bay Packer Game with my friend I love the Packers anyways enjoy this chapter. :) WARNING: swearing and sexual comments or some SEX just to let you know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters HSM or anything else**

Chapter 14 All I could think About Was You

Troy was walking the streets of Albuquerque and he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy didn't know where to go his head was so confused when he told Gabriella they should break up he wasn't thinking clearly but Troy wanted to have Gabriella feel his pain but at the moment he didn't know what he wanted he needed to talk to someone but the only person he wanted to talk to was Gabriella. But he shook that thought away Gabriella lied to him and that's all he thought about he wanted to make his pain go away so he went to the only place he could think of and that place was Sarah's father's bar. he walked in and sat on the stool and saw Sarah working behind the bar. What Troy wanted was a beer and drink his pain away but he new that it will end up bad he would become his FATHER and he didn't ever want that to happen.

"Hey Troy you want your usual." Sarah said getting a glass and started to poor a Miller Light and handed it to Troy. All Troy did was stare at it debating if he should take it out not. he shook his head and handed it back to Sarah.

"Actually can I have a Coke." Troy said angry and Sarah looked at him and saw that his beautiful Blue eyes weren't blue anymore they were gray.

"Troy whats wrong, you look pissed and stressed you sure you don't want a beer it will make you loose." Sarah said Troy just looked at Sarah and then found the counter more interesting.

"I said give me a coke I don't need a damn beer, now lay off will you." Troy Snapped and it freaked Sarah out and walked over on Troy's side and sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. At Sarah's touch Troy was thinking that he should just say screw Gabriella and make out with Sarah right there and then but his heart was thinking of a girl and that girl was Gabriella. Troy finally realized that her hand was still on his shoulder and he shrugged her off like he did with Gabriella earlier that day.

"Baby please tell me whats up with you, your scaring me, did that bitch Gabriella hurt you." Sarah said trying to act like they were still together this pissed Troy off because she mentioned Gabriella and call her a bitch.

"Don't you dare call her that and she didn't do anything. I just found out that my father for the past 18 years of my life is actually my step father and my real father is Rich Black my Math teacher. you happy now i told you now back off." Troy yelled

"wow I didn't see that coming then why are you here, and look I am sorry that I said that about Gabriella but she did steal you away from me. after awhile you did forgive me and we were about to get back together but then she had to tutor you in math and then that screwed everything up I still love you." Sarah said looking at Troy. Troy was thinking in his head why he thought of sleeping with Sarah to get back at Gabriella. he was so stupid of even wanting to do it the only person he wanted to talk to and be with was Gabriella. He needed her more than ever and now he wanted to get back to Gabriella's house and tell her he was sorry and wants to stay together.

"Well I don't love you anymore I love Gabriella she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I was such a jerk to her earlier today. what you need to do is go to Scott and tell him you want to be with him because he blamed me because all you think about is me. our relationship is over it's in the past I moved on and so should you. now if you will excuse me I got a girlfriend to apologize to." Troy said and with that he got up from the stool and headed out the door to go to his girlfriend.

* * *

Gabriella was laying on her bed still had tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying it was more like silent crying because you couldn't hear her the tears just kept on falling she was too tired to make a sound. She felt like this was all her fault, she loved Troy so much and she lied to him and that's what she didn't not want to do. She was getting worried because Troy had been gone for a couple hours after Troy left everyone seemed to leave too because they new Troy wasn't in the mood too talk so they all left. Gabriella just laid in bed waiting for Troy to come home because she wanted to apologize and see if she could get Troy to talk to her. She let out a sigh and heard something behind her she turned around and saw Troy standing in the doorway the only thing she did was get up off the bed and put her arms around Troy and started to cry heard. Troy hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry Troy I should have told you I love you so much. I don't want to break up, this is all my fault." Gabriella said her head berried in Troy's chest making it wet from her tears.

"Shh Brie it's OK, it's not your fault, I should be the one saying sorry, you were just trying to protect me. I'm so sorry Brie for yelling at you and telling you all those things I didn't mean too." Troy said still holding Gabriella in his arms they walked to the bed and Troy took his hand and whipped Gabriella's tears away from her face.

"I should have told you in the first place. I never want to see that side of you again you scared me Troy, it was like a whole different person it looked like you wanted to do something stupid." Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"I did want to do something stupid and I am not proud of it. I wanted you too feel my pain so I thought about sleeping with my ex because I didn't want to feel like this anymore but the more i thought about the more I was against it because I would have lost you and your the best damn thing that has happened to me. and when I was at the bar all i could think about was you. I Love you Gabriella and I would do anything to get you back." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes Gabriella understood what he was saying and kissed him on the lips and smiled up at him.

"You called me Gabriella." Gabriella said

"Yeah I guess I did but I am still calling you Brie because I love it. Again I am so sorry I should have never blamed you. I do trust you. I just got scared because I don't want to end up like him he's a monster and I am scared I will end up like him." Troy said looking down but Gabriella put her hands on his face so he could look at her.

"Troy you are not like him you will never be if you fight. You went to the bar you could of had a beer and then get drunk or you could have slept with Sarah those actions are just like your fathers. you proved him wrong and you fought for your being you are Troy Bolton the best boyfriend, my best friend, and your a great friend to everyone. you are never going to be your father I know who you are Troy and that's not you." Gabriella said Troy smiled at her and captured his lips to hers and kissed her with passion.

"Thanks Brie, so hows V I must have really scared her." Troy said

"Yeah you did, you should talk to her and explain to her." Gabriella said

"Yeah I should i will be right back." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on her forehead and walked out of there room and into Vanessa's room.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting on her bed playing with her barbie doll and saw Troy enter the room. She put on a little smile. Troy smiled back and sat down next to her bed.

"Hey Vanessa how are you." Troy asked

"I'm good how about you." Vanessa said looking at Troy.

"I'm better now, I am so sorry you had to see that side of me, I hate that side of me and I am so so sorry if i scared you I never meant for that too happen." Troy said looking at the 5 year old girl sitting on the bed.

"You did scare me but I'm good I like this Troy the happy one. are you and Gabi going to break up." Vanessa asked

"No I love your sister so much, what I said to her before I was so confused because i found out that my dad wasn't my real father." Troy said

"Good because I don't want you too to break up. Was the person that walked in halfway through your party your dad. he was really scary." Vanessa said

"Yeah that's my dad. I will never be like him, do you forgive me." Troy said Vanessa smiled and attacked Troy with a hug.

"Yes I do Troy, Your like my big brother, I Love you." Vanessa said still hugging Troy

"I love you too V. Now I think it's your bed time into bed." Troy said

"Do I have too can I sleep with you and Gabi tonight. please, pretty please with Cherry's on top." Vanessa said Troy thought she looked so cute when she begged and the puppy dog pout let Troy gave in.

"OK go brush your teeth and come in Brie's room OK." Troy said and Vanessa nodded and headed to her bathroom. Troy turned towards the door and saw that Gabriella was standing there smiling and shaking her head.

"What she is so cute I couldn't say no to that. It's one night, and besides we have all the time in the world to have sex." Troy said cockily and Gabriella smacked him on the chest and smiled.

"Is that all you think about is sex." Gabriella said

"No not all the time. the person I always think about is you. I love you." Troy said

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said and they both started to make out and before it could get even more heated Vanessa came in there room and made gaging sounds.

"As much as I love you too together, that is just gross doesn't he have cooties." Vanessa said and Troy and Gabriella just laughed at Vanessa.

"No I don't when you get to be our age you will love Boys. now it's getting late we should all get to bed." Troy said and Vanessa hooped on the bed and laid in the middle between Troy and Gabriella. Vanessa snuggled up to Troy. Gabriella giggle because it was so cute. Troy kissed Vanessa on her head and then leaned over to kiss Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella held hands because they couldn't do anything Else because Vanessa was in the middle of them. and with in seconds Vanessa was fast asleep. A couple minutes later Troy and Gabriella soon followed Vanessa into a peaceful sleep.

**well there you have it guys. it was a happy ending to this chapter. so what did you think please read and review. next chapter will be the big blow out between Troy and Jack and someone will end of getting hurt who will it be. anyways thanks again please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**question: do you want Vanessa to live in Gabriella's house and keep her in the story or do you want me to write her out I just want to know.**

**Love You Guys**

**Samie :)**


	16. Troy's Letter

**Before I start I just have to tell you that I have a disability called (LD) Learning Disability it's where people have trouble spelling or doing grammar and I don't do much Grammar because it's hard for me.**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad you like it so far. I am sorry for the long wait it has been really busy with work last week and this week and I also have stuff outside work too so Finally I have a day off and I can type this chapter up. Most of you want Vanessa to stay in the story so that is what I will do but I wont have her always budding in Troy and Gabriella's moments so don't worry you will still get a lot of Troyella. When I said this chapter would be the big blow out between Troy and Jack I lied lol this chapter will be about Troy's letter that Troy's mother wrote to him I didn't get Troy to read it and it will explain why Jack is Abusive and mean. so anyways if any of you have ideas for this story please tell me and I will put this in my story. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy WARNING: might be language, Some violence and SEX in this chapter just to warn you more of an M rated Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters HSM or anything else**

Chapter 15 Troy's Letter

Troy and Gabriella worked everything out and they were stronger than ever. Troy was in the hall in school he was going to meet Gabriella at her locker like he always does but he was stopped by Mr. Black. Troy was still pissed off at Mr. Black but he was a lot more calm then he was a week ago towards him. Troy walked in Mr. Black's room because Mr. Black wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Troy can I speak to you for a moment." Mr. Black said

"Um yeah sure." Troy said a little hesitant.

"I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not telling you but that's what your mother wanted. There was somethings about her she kept quiet and she didn't want anyone to know about. I wanted to be in your life when you were born but she made the choice and I had to except it. But I new something was happening to her but I didn't know what it was. She gave me that letter to give to you 2 days before she died in the car accident. I never opened it because I new she didn't want me too." Mr. Black said

"Why would she give it too you and not my bastard of a so called father." Troy asked

"I don't know maybe because Jack had a really bad temper and would hurt you or Emily. Did you read the letter yet." Mr. Black said

"No not yet I totally forgot about it but I have it in my note book." Troy said and took it out and looked at Troy's mothers smooth hand writing that read Troy in big letters in the front of it.

"Do you want to read it here or somewhere else because I can leave if you want." Mr. Black said

"No I think she wants you to read it too, I'll read it out loud so you can hear it." Troy said and pulled out the letter and began to read it.

**The Troy's letter**

_Dear My little Boy Troy, 3/23/01_

_Troy just remember I love you so much, I never wanted to leave you so soon. When you read this I will be dead. I gave this to Rich because he has all the answers to your questions. Jack is not your real father Rich is. Rich wanted to be in your life but i didn't want him to be because if I let him in my life Jack would get pissed. Jack is a bad man. he has a really bad temper, and he is abusive. I am scared that he will do that to you. So if he does I am so sorry Troy I wanted you to have a wonderful life with both your parents but that wont happen. Jack found out about me and Rich having an affair and he knows that I always spend time with him. I just have a feeling one of these days Jack will snap and hurt me or even worse kill me. So if I have put you in pain all these years I am sorry, I didn't want that life for you. I wanted to be a family with Rich and I did start one but I was married to a control freak and now I am dead because I didn't get help sooner. don't blame Rich for this he wanted to be apart of your life but I told him he couldn't be. Just remember I am watching over you. I Love you So Much Troy more than you ever know. and Rich I love you too and I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, just take care of my boy will you he deserves that much. _

_With All My Love,  
Emily Bolton_

**End Of Troy's Letter**

"That asshole killed my mother" Troy said getting angry by the minute. Mr. Black saw this and tried to calm him down.

"Troy calm down you don't want to get all worked up about this and do something stupid." Mr. Black said

"I'm sorry Mr. Black it's just my mom let him do this to her, she could have went to you and put that crap in jail and she could have been with you. you know I always wished you would have been my father because you were so nice and it was like you new what I was going threw, and you wanted to be in my life but my mom didn't want that because if she did she would get beat up. I didn't know that because my mom was really good about it." Troy said looking at Mr. Black.

"Yeah she hide it from me too. She gave that letter to me the day before she died and said dont give it to Troy until he was 18. I do want to be apart of you life Troy. You got to give me a chance I want to make this work for you and your mother because that's what she really wanted." Mr. Black said

"I'm still a little mad but I think we can work something out but i do like the last name Bolton so I am keeping it." Troy said

"OK sounds good, so do you like basketball I got 2 tickets to the Laker and Jazz game in Salt Lake City this weekend." Mr. Black said

"I Love Basketball, yeah sounds good." Troy said

"I'm glad you want to go here is my phone number call me whenever you need to talk or just want to hang out because i can do that if you want this to work." Mr. Black said

"Thanks for everything Mr. Black and I am glad we are trying to make this work. I got to go because Brie is waiting for me. Bye." Troy said

"Bye Troy" Mr. Black said and Troy headed out the door they were both happy that they wanted this to work. everything was going to be fine, that's what they thought but things were going to get worse before they get better.

* * *

Gabriella was at her locker waiting for Troy wondering where he could be because he said he would be right behind her but he wasn't but then she realized that Mr. Black wanted to talk to him so she felt better about that. So Gabriella was at her locker waiting for Troy when Scott came over to her and started to talk to her.

"Hey Gabi how are you today." Scott said in a calm seductive way.

"I'm good but to you it's Gabriella only my friends call me that and the last time I checked you weren't my friend." Gabriella said in a cocky voice.

"Ooh a little feisty I like that in a girl so how about you and me go out tonight and have some fun." Scott said looking Gabriella in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I got plans and in case you didn't notice but I have a boyfriend that I love." Gabriella said and was about to walk away but Scott put his hands on the lockers and caged her in so she had nowhere to go at that moment Gabriella wished Troy would hurry up and help her out of this situation.

"Oh really did he tell you that Mr. Black is his real father." Scott said

"Actually he did, and how did you know." Gabriella said looking at Scott.

"I was walking out of school a week ago and I heard you talking to Mr. Black about it but the way you were talking to him it seemed like Troy had know idea. What will happen when Troy finds out you have been keeping this from him." Scott said getting closer to Gabriella She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it made her shiver in a bad way not a good way when Troy does it to her.

"Scott Please let me go." Gabriella cried out tears were starting to fall down her face.

"Whats the fun in that, I'm just having some fun" Scott said and now was so close to Gabriella's lips. Gabriella didn't know what to do so she did what every girl could and that was scream.

"TROY! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Gabriella yelled but then was slapped by Scott.

"Shut the hell up Bitch." Scott yelled. When this was going on Troy could hear a girl scream his name and it wasn't just any girls voice it was Gabriella. his Gabriella and no one puts a hand on her accept for him and he ran towards them and saw Scott Slap Gabriella in the face. Troy ran over to them and hit Scott in the face and went to see if Gabriella was OK.

"Brie are you OK." Troy asked and Gabriella nodded her head with tears running down her eyes. Troy whipped them away.

"Troy look out!" Gabriella yelled but it was too late Scott's fist hit Troy in the Jaw and Troy fell to the ground but got right back up and they all started to fight and Gabriella trying to stop them.

"You Ass stay the hell away from my girlfriend she doesn't like you." Troy yelled

"Oh come on Bolton I was just having some fun. you do now what fun is, oh yeah that's right Gabriella is your bitch now so you do as she says." Scott said in a cocky voice this pissed Troy over the edge and he lounged himself at Scott and now was on top of him and kept punching him in the face.

"Gabriella is not my bitch you bastard." Troy said still punching Scott. Gabriella was really getting worried so she put her own strength on Troy and pushed him off of Scott.

"Troy stop it your going to kill him" Gabriella yelled at the sound of Gabriella scared voice Troy's anger calmed down and his breathing became even a little more and looked at Gabriella. Scott got up from his spot and started to laugh.

"See what did I tell you Bolton She's got you rapped around her finger she can tell you what to do and you will do it for her so actually your her bitch." Scott said with a smirk and his face was bloody because of the punches Troy gave him.

"You Son Of A Bitch." Troy said and was about to attack Scott again but Gabriella pulled Troy away from Scott as fast as she could and they walked to the car and headed home.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were now in her room. Troy didn't say anything on the ride home he was so pissed at Scott if he had the chance he would have killed him and he wouldn't of felt sorry at all for what he did that's how pissed he was. But Gabriella was pissed at Troy because he got in a fight. And she was going to tell him what was on her mind.

"Can you please tell me what was going on in your head back there, you could have killed Jake or gotten yourself hurt." Gabriella yelled staring at Troy.

"What was I suppose to do Brie. he would have raped you and beat you I saw what he did to you and no one touches you like that ever again." Troy said looking Gabriella in her big brown eyes.

"I am totally grateful that you came out and helped me but you cant beat someone up all the time as much as I hate Scott I don't want him to end up in the hospital because of you a teacher could have seen it and expelled you. fighting doesn't solve anything." Gabriella said

"I know but that's all I know, I wasn't taught to just let things slide and not do anything if I did something stupid at my house I got beat up for it. It's what I was taught and I cant help that I did that it just happens and Scott is an asshole for what he was saying because they are not true. I'm so sorry Brie I didn't mean to scare you like that and this will never happen for now on I will do my best not to get into a fight with Scott." Troy said

"I understand what your going through and I know that your sorry. Thanks so much Troy for helping me. I love you." Gabriella said Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her on the lips.

"I Love you too, Now lets get you an ice pack before your cheek gets puffy." Troy said and walked into her bathroom and got a cold wash rage and put it in on Gabriella's face.

"I'm not the one that really needs it your lips is bleeding." Gabriella said and took the rage and put it on Troy's bleeding lip and he winced because it hurt him, but the whole time he was looking into Gabriella's brown eyes and saw the worry in them when he winced in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy stopped Gabriella on what she was doing and put his hand on her check.

"You didn't hurt me, it will feel a lot better if we kissed." Troy said with a smile Gabriella smiled back.

"Same with my cheek, I also have something else in mind if you know what I mean." Gabriella said in a sexy kind of voice. just the sound of her voice it was turning Troy on.

"I totally agree." Troy said and with that said and done Troy crashed his lips to Gabriella's and pushed her back on the bed and now he was on top of her and then Troy kissed her neck.

"I want you Troy" Gabriella said panting Gabriella took Troy's shirt off and Troy did the same.

"I want you too Brie, so much." Troy said and then they took of there other remaining clothes. then Troy got a condom and put it on and went inside of Gabriella. a couple minutes later they were done and now laying on her bed. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest hearing his heart beat.

"I Love you Troy." Gabriella said

"I Love you to Brie." Troy said and hugged Gabriella closer to him and they both kissed each other on the lips. and just stayed there for the rest of the afternoon keeping each other company.

**There you have it I wanted some action between Gabriella and Troy. and see Vanessa didn't interpret them lol. so what did you guys think please read and review. sorry about the detail but I did warn you and said this chapter was more rated M. So tell me what you thought thanks again if you have any ideas tell me and I will put it in my story. I love hearing from all of you so please please please read and review.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	17. The Big Blow Out

**Before I start I just have to tell you that I have a disability called (LD) Learning Disorder it's where people have trouble spelling or doing grammar and I don't do much Grammar because it's hard for me.**

**Hey everyone I'm glad all of you like my story and thanks for all the wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm glad you read and review them. OK today is the big chapter of the whole story it's Troy and Jacks big blow up. that's all I am going to say for now. I want to thank, credit and dedicate this chapter too **Ember411 **for giving me this idea for the story a long time ago so thanks. If Any of you guys have ideas for this story then please ask and I will put this in my story. I got the summary up for Hopeful For You so check it out if you read my other 2 story's. So please please please read and review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from all of you. Me and my friend rented Prom Night last night and it was scary but good lol just wanted to mention that. WARNING: there's some Swearing, and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters HSM or anything else**

Chapter 16 The Big Blow Out

Troy was laying on the bed the next day thinking things through and he was so tired because he was up most of the night watching Gabriella sleep so he was tired. Gabriella woke him up around 9:00 and told him she was talking Vanessa to go Shopping along with Sharpay so he new where she was. it was now 11:00 and Troy was about to drift off to sleep when his best friend Chad came walking in with a basketball in his hand.

"dude wake up lets shoot some hoops." Chad said walking in the room and was going to take off Troy's covers when Troy got up from the bed and put on a pair of sweat shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm up OK, you know I haven't played Basketball since I was like 13." Troy said they headed out of his and Gabriella's room and headed outside where there was a basketball hoop and they started shooting hoops.

"yeah but I know your still good, you should try out for the basketball team we could really need you." Chad said shooting the ball into the basket and making it in.

"Earth to Chad the season is like half way done and school is almost done I don't think the Coach would like me to try out for the team I'm sorry Chad but it's not going to happen." Troy said and took the ball away from Chad and made a three pointer shot with a swish nothing but net.

"OK whatever you say but please just think about it." Chad said

"Fine I'll think about it. So where is Taylor." Troy asked

"She's spending her time with her family because they came down from Utah. So that's why I came over here I thought that Gabriella would be with you but I guess she went somewhere with her sister Vanessa." Chad said

"Yeah they went shopping with Sharpay. you know girls day, I have a feeling Sharpay is going to spoil Vanessa like there's no tomorrow. and V will love it." Troy said

"I don't get why shopping is everything to them, I only go if I need something but that's it. They can be in a store for like an hour and not get anything." Chad said

"well girls think the same thing with us and sports, but I am so glad that Gabriella likes sports and watches them because at least we have something in common because she is totally the opposite of me but I'm glad I have her in my life." Troy said

"I'm happy for you Man, She's changed you a lot and I like her a lot better than Sarah." Chad said

"I should have listened to you when you told me Sarah was cheating on me with Warne but I thought I was in Love, but I wasn't. Now I know what love feels like because I have Gabriella." Troy said

"I know what you mean man, I dont like to say my feelings infront of people but I am in love with Taylor and I actually said it for the first time last night and she was freaking out in a good why and the smile on her face made me so happy. I am glad i found her." Chad said

"Well it looks like our lives are Finlay getting better and I am happy everything is going out fine, I wouldn't know what I would do without Gabriella." Troy said and as if on cue Sharpay came running to them with tears in her eyes and a big red mark on her face and attacked Troy in a hug.

* * *

Troy was confused at Sharpays actions but Troy hugged back and then let go of her and saw the big read mark on Sharpays face and Troy got into protective big brother mood. Troy thought of Sharpay as his younger sister because they were getting along well.

"Oh My God Sharpay what happened to your face? Who did this too you? and where is Gabriella and Vanessa?" Troy asked and at the last part Sharpay cried even more and buried her head in Troy's chest.

"He took them Troy, He took them away from me." Sharpay said

"Who took who, please Sharpay tell me." Troy said getting really worried.

"Jack took Gabriella and Vanessa, I tried to stop him but he hit me in the face hard and when I came too they were gone and there was a note that had your name on it. so I am guessing he wants you too read it." Sharpay said still crying and gave Troy the note. Troy started to read it and was now going red in the face with anger.

_Troy_

_If you want to see your perfect girlfriend Gabriella and her sister Vanessa alive then call your old cell phone I will be waiting for your phone call you have a nice day now._

_Jack_

"Chad call Zeke so he can take Sharpay home." Troy said in an angry voice

"ok Im on it." Chad said and took out his phone and called Zeke. Troy then got his new cell phone out that Mike gave him and dialed his old number and then a voice that he hated all of his life came on like nothing was going on and that made Troy even more pissed off.

"It's about time Troy, I didn't think I hit Sharpay too hard." Jack said on the phone.

"Where is Gabriella and Vanessa I swear Jack if you hurt them I will kill you myself." Troy said fuming now.

"Oh there fine I just got them a little tied up right now." Jack said. Troy could hear Vanessa's crys and could hear Gabriella whimper but not crying as hard as Vanessa was. Troy's heart was breaking because what he hears next will put him over the edge.

"Troy please help us, he's going to kill us." Gabriella yelled but then cried out because Jack hit her in the face and Troy heard the slap.

"Shut the hell up Bitch I'm talking to your piece of shit of a boyfriend." Jack yelled

"Don't you dare hit her again this had nothing to do with them if you want to hurt someone hurt me because they didn't do anything wrong." Troy yelled

"Well then if you think that's a good Idea then come on over and I will let them go so we can have a little chat about how your mother really died." Jack said and then hung up before Troy could say anything more. Troy screamed out in frustration and took the basketball that was on the ground and threw it at the fence and was headed for his car.

"dude what happened." Chad said

"Jack's got Gabriella and Vanessa I need them out of there, help me please Chad I really need your help. when I get there get Brie and Vanessa out." Troy said Chad nodded.

"OK Man should I call the basketball team too." Chad said

"Yeah call anyone you can and call the police too, I have someone to call." Troy said

"Who is that." Chad asked. Troy got in his car and looked at his best friend.

"I'm going to call my Dad" Troy said and with that he left his house. at first Chad didn't know what he meant about calling his dad but then Chad grew a smile on his face when he meant he was going to call his dad he meant his real dad Mr. Rich Black. after that Chad called everyone he new and called the police.

* * *

Troy was in his car and didn't want to speed because he didn't want to get pulled over by a cop car because his Gabriella and her sister Vanessa were in danger and he didn't want anything to happen to them so he called the one person that could really help him out. and that was his father Rich Black. Troy dialed his cell phone number the day before he gave him his number Troy just hoped he would answer the phone. and he did.

"Hello." Rich said

"Mr. Black it's me Troy I need you right now." Troy said keeping his on the road he didn't want to get in an accident.

"Troy, are you ok you sound like something bad has happened whats wrong." Rich said having worried written in his voice.

"Jack, attacked Sharpay and took Gabriella and Vanessa, he left a note for me I called him and he said he wanted me to come over there so I am on my way there right now I need you to help me get Brie and Vanessa out of there." Troy said and was almost at his step-fathers house.

"OK I will help you but wait until I get there to go in the house I don't want my son to get hurt." Rich said. Troy smiled at the thought that this man cared so much for him and he only found out that this guy was his real father for all these years but he loved it because he had someone that cared and loved him.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt but this is Brie we are talking about and her sister I love them both and if I lose them both I wont have anyone I will wait a couple minutes if you aren't there then I am going inside and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Troy said

"You sound just like your mother, I am on my way please Troy be careful." Rich said

"I will be careful, and Thanks so much for helping me out DAD I got to go bye." Troy said and hung up the phone. Troy was so much in thought at that moment because he had no idea that he just called Mr. Rich Black Dad for the very first time. Rich got butterfly's in his stomach when he heard that but then snapped out of it because after that he got in his car and headed to Jacks house he just hope he got there in time before something bad happened and he just had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Troy got there a couple minutes later and Troy waited for his friends a bit when Chad, Zeke and the basketball team was there to help Troy out and also Sharpay was there, Troy again got in big brother mood with Sharpay.

"Zeke I told you to bring Sharpay home shes not safe here everyone isn't safe here." Troy said

"I tired to bring her home but she wasn't having it she wanted to see if her best friend and her sister were going to be ok. She really wanted to come." Zeke said

"Yeah I just want to get them to safety Troy I want to help." Sharpay said

"ok fine you can help you guys I will do whatever I can to make Jack be focused on me and then you guys help Brie and Vanessa out. I'm going in so be ready I will leave the door open I see that they are both in the living room." Troy said and started to walk to the door.

"Dude what about Mr. Black." Chad said

"He's on his way, I cant wait for him Chad Jack has Brie and Vanessa and i told you if I lost them both I wouldn't know what I would do so i have to do this." Troy said and Chad nodded his head and Troy opened the door to see Jack standing in the living room and had Gabriella and Vanessa tied up.

"I'm here Jack now let them go." Troy said walking into the door. Jack had a huge smile on his face and Gabriella and Vanessa looked up and saw Troy.

"Troy please get us out of here." Gabriella said Jack was walking towards Gabriella when Troy said something before he could do anything else to Gabriella or Vanessa.

"Get your hands away from her and Vanessa" Troy said walking closer to Jack.

"ooh I'm so scared, you know what happened when you back talked me." Jack said looking at Troy.

"Yeah I remember but I don't live with you anymore because you kicked me out but it was the best thing that has ever happened to me now let them go." Troy said

"Before I do let me tell you a story on how your mother really died, I found out she was still with Rich she was seeing him behind my back. So I did something about it. I wanted my life to be over too so i drank as much as I could that night and I gave her some sleeping pills that night so she was out and then I put her in the car and I started to drive and then a car hit us we flipped over a couple times and she died instantly and I was in bad shape but I didn't die so I wanted to end my life but it didn't happen so you can say I did kill your mother but if i couldn't have her no one could." Jack said Troy was in shock.

"So it is true Mom thought you were going to kill her. She never loved you she loved my father so much and you took her away from me and him. you are a bastard, your disgusting and I wish you were never in my life I hate you and you wont hurt my friends or family ever again." Troy said and stepped right in front of Jack.

"I hate you and your a waste of time I should have killed you years ago." Jack threatened and Troy just smiled.

"Well Jack I'm right here didn't I hear you say the next time I set foot in this house you would kill me well I'm here so do it kill me." Troy said and then Gabriella was now struggling to get out of the ropes and Vanessa was doing the same but keeping quit because she didn't want get hurt like her sister did a couple times.

"NO! TROY PLEASE JACK DON'T HURT HIM!" Gabriella yelled.

"Guys come on in get them out of here." Troy was trying to ignore Gabriella's cries. Just then Chad and Zeke and the rest of the basketball team got in the house and helped Gabriella and Vanessa out of the ropes.

"This is between you and me now Troy and your friends cant do anything about it." Jack said getting ready to fight Troy but this time Troy was ready. Chad and Zeke Got Gabriella and Vanessa out and Gabriella was screaming and struggling in Chads arms she needed to help Troy and to be with him and Gabriella got out of Chads grasp and hugged Troy tightly as she could.

"Troy you don't have to do this please Troy I need you. I don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella said crying her eyes out. it pained Troy but he had to do this.

"I have to do this Brie, just remember I love you." Troy said and kissed her on her forehead and pushed her away gently. "Get her out of here" Troy said to his friends and Chad and Zeke got Gabriella and again She tried to shrug them off but this time they had a firm grip on her and headed out the door Troy was trying to get Gabriella's screaming out of his head.

"TROY DON'T DO THIS, THIS DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING, THIS ISN'T YOU I KNOW YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS. DON'T FIGHT HIM PLEASE TROY! LET ME GO Chad!" Gabriella screamed and then her screams were heard from outside. it was Now Or never Jack and Troy were Finally going to see who the better person was.

* * *

Rich Finally got to the house but saw everyone out of there except Troy and he just new he was in there. Also he saw some police cars up ahead so they were finally going to take Jack away for good. Rich saw Chad had Gabriella his his arms so he new that Vanessa and her made it out ok. He got out of his car and headed for them.

"Troy's in there isnt he." Rich said

"Yeah he is, we wanted to stop him but when he gets this way there's no stopping him." Chad said Rich walked over to Gabriella and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Troy is tough he can handle himself." Rich said and Gabriella nodded her head and hugged Rich tightly and then they heard some crashing in the house. Gabriella cried out again and was going to head for the house when Chad held her again.

"So this is it Jack, I'm right here." Troy said

"Man Troy you got a hot girlfriend I would have definitely tapped her if he sister wasn't with her you got some good taste. but why would she go out with a loser like you, your nothing Troy just a piece of shit like your mother." Jack said and that's all that took and Troy lunged at Jack. and started punching him in the face. Jack got the upper hand and kicked Troy in the stomach.

"Is That the best you got Jack." Troy yelled and got up from the floor.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Jack said and was about to kick Troy again but he got out of the way and pulled his arm back and Jack yelled in pain because there was a loud crack that came from his arm.

"How does that feel Jack, it doesn't feel so good does it, I just dislocated your shoulder." Troy said and kick Jack in the stomach a couple times. "This is from beating me up all those years, this is for Gabriella and Vanessa and this one is form me keeping me away from my friends. I hate you and I don't want you in my life again." Troy kept saying after kicking him in the stomach but all of this was going threw his head and all he thought about was Gabriella and then he didn't see Jack's foot coming to his head and he got kicked in the head. and was a little dazed but Troy got up but got thrown into a table and made a loud crash. Jack left the room returning seconds later with a gun in his hand. Troy got up and froze in his spot.

"I told you the next time you came in this house I was going to kill you, well today is my lucky day." Jack said and was about the pull the trigger but the back door opened wide open and it was Troy's dad Rich. Jack turned around to see Rich. and Troy was going to get the gun out of Jack's hand but didn't work and got a fist in his face really hard and he stumbled back and now Rich and Jack were fighting it out and Troy again was dazed and confused then he heard a girls voice and that voice Belonged to Gabriella.

"Troy oh my God we need to get you out of here now." Gabriella said and was about to get Troy back outside. when Jack punched Rich in the face and he hit the wall and fell down on the ground knocked out. Jack turned and saw Gabriella standing scared and he smirked at her and aimed the gun at Gabriella. Her eyes grew wide and she was frozen in her spot Troy saw this and it was like everything went in slow motion for Gabriella. the gun triggered and Troy got up from his spot and pushed Gabriella out of the way before the bullet would hit her instead it hit Troy's side and he fell to the ground at that moment the police came in and grabbed Jack and 2 other Police guys attended to Rich and Troy. Gabriella realized that she was on the ground and not hurt she opened her eyes and saw Troy getting attended too by a Police officer and everything came back to her she pushed the Police officer away and saw that Troy was shot in the stomach and he was barley concuss.

"TROY Oh NO. STAY WITH ME PLEASE, DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU PLEASE TROY STAY WITH ME!." Gabriella cried out tears coming down her eyes. she was putting all the pressure she could to stop the bleeding. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"It hurts Brie, so bad, I Love You too, I promise I wont leave you." Troy said in a weak voice and then his eye lids began to close.

"NO TROY DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" but it was too late Troy was out and then the police officer started to do CPR and everything to keep Troy alive. Gabriella wished and Prayed that Troy would be alright.

**Well there you have it I wanted to stop it there lol. don't worry Troy will be fine i just wanted something like that to happen. man this is a long chapter lol. I hope you liked it and please please please read and review and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story thanks again and I cant wait to hear what you have to say with this chapter. please review. **

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	18. Is He Ok

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. Most of you made my day when you reviewed last chapter. Don't worry Troy wont die I would never have him die or Cheat on Gabriella in my stories. So thanks so much if any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my story. Tomorrow I will be updating Hopeful for you so I hope you check that out. Thanks again and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: there will be a lot swearing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 17 Is He Ok

Gabriella didn't know what to do she just sat there looking at the Police officer working on Troy. She was tired of screaming and tired of crying all Gabriella wanted to do was stay with Troy and make him know that she was there for him. Tears came down her eyes, she didn't realize that she had Troy's blood on her hands and shirt when she tried to stop the blood, Gabriella was in a daze and blocked everything out until she felt someone hug her in a tight hug and realized it was Sharpay with Tears in her eyes also.

"Oh my God Gabriella what happened we heard a gun shot are you ok." Sharpay said not realizing that Troy was the one fighting for his life.

"Troy pushed me out of the way and he got shot, and now he is fighting for his life, he saved me." Gabriella said tears started the fall down again and there was no way to stop them.

"What are you talking about, Troy got shot, but he can't die, he just can't." Sharpay said and looked at the Police guy doing CPR on Troy. Sharpay started to get ears in her eyes now. Troy's friends now all came in and saw Troy and they didn't know what the heck to do there was nothing. Rich Black came too and saw Troy laying on the ground. Rich got up and walked over to him.

"What happened to him?" Rich said looking at the Police Officer.

"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to back up and let me do my job, if you want him to live your going to give me some space." The Officer said. Rich just nodded his head he needed Troy to be ok. Everyone totally forgot all about Jack so when he made his presents known made Rich, Gabriella and everyone else pissed off and mad that he could do something like this to Troy.

"You Son of a Bitch you will pay for what you have done" Rich said

"I made my promise if Troy stepped foot in this house again I would kill him well it looks like he is, but I wasn't trying to kill him a minute ago I was trying to kill his perfect girlfriend Gabriella. I aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger but at the last minute Troy got up and pushed her away and he got shot. And all that time you were knocked out cold." Jack said and laughed an evil laugh. Gabriella couldn't take it any more and she got up of the ground and walked over to Jack and slapped him hard in the face. Jack couldn't do anything because he was handcuffed and was going to be put away for the rest of his life.

"You Jackass I hope you rote in hell for all the pain you caused Troy." Gabriella said Before Jack could respond Troy started to cough and everyone stopped what they were doing and Troy slowly opened his eyes and mumbling stuff.

"Brie" Troy mumbled Gabriella heard his voice and she sat down next to him she held his hand and he was having a heard time talking and breathing. They stopped the bleeding all they needed was an Ambulance to come and it was on its way you could here the sirens.

"Troy just hold on for me ok, don't die, I need you, we all do." Gabriella cried Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded his head.

"It just hurts so bad." Troy said in a pained voice it broke Gabriella's heart to see him like this.

"I know Troy; just hold on a little longer." Gabriella said and the EMT guys came in the house and put Troy on a stretcher.

"I'm going with him; I want him to know I am there for him." Gabriella asked the EMT guy.

"Yeah you can." The EMT guy said and they were about to get in when Troy talked.

"Can my Dad come too?" Troy said Rich heard that and got butterflies in his stomach. The EMT guy said yes. So Gabriella and Rich Black got into the Ambulance and headed to the Hospital. Another Police Officer took Jack and drove him to the Police Station and put him in Jail. Troy's other friends went in there cars and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**Minutes** later the Ambulance arrived at the hospital and took Troy into the emergency room so now all Gabriella and Rich could do was wait until Troy got out of Surgery. They Also waited for there friends a couple minutes later they all came in. Vanessa went along with Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke so when Gabriella saw her sister she ran too her. And hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry Vanessa I forgot you were even there with us, you were really quiet. Thanks Chad for bringing her with you." Gabriella said

"No Problem." Chad said looking at Gabriella.

"How's Troy Gabi will he be ok." Vanessa said still hugging her sister.

"I hope so when they brought him into surgery he was awake so I know he will be ok. Troy is a fighter and he will never leave us. How about I call my dad see if he can take you home. Shoot I totally forgot to call him he has no idea what happened." Gabriella said all panicky.

"I'll call your father Gabriella and tell him what happened. I think after what he hears what happened he would want to stay here to see how Troy is doing. You should clean up and I will ask your father to bring some new clothes for you because you have Troy's blood on your shirt and hands." Rich Black said.

"Ok thanks so much Mr. Black." Gabriella said still hugging Vanessa.

"Vanessa I will be right back you stay with my friends ok." Gabriella said

"Ok I hope Troy will be ok, he's like my older brother and I love him." Vanessa said

"I know you do, we all do. I will see you in a little bit" Gabriella said and Vanessa nodded her head and agreed. Minutes later Gabriella walked into the girl's bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw that her make-up was smeared. And saw Troy's blood on her shirt and hands. She couldn't be strong anymore so all she did was fall to the floor and start crying as hard as she could. She just wanted Troy to be ok. She wanted to be strong for him but she just couldn't do it the person that made her strong was in surgery right now. She heard someone come in the bathroom and stopped for a second but when she saw Sharpay walked in she got up from her spot from the floor and hugged her best friend and sobbed even more. But this time she wasn't alone Sharpay was crying along with her and they both fell to the floor now. Sharpay and Troy have gotten really close there past couple months and Sharpay thought of Troy as her big brother and she loved him and he loved her. So she was just as sad as Gabriella was.

"I can't be strong anymore Shar, Troy could die, and I can't lose him he means the world to me." Gabriella cried still hugging Sharpay.

"Don't say that Gabi, Troy is strong and he will make it through, Jack is in Jail and he will never hurt you or Troy again or any of us for that matter." Sharpay said

"I know Jack is and I am glad because he doesn't deserve to be in this world. He told Troy flat out that he killed his own wife because she was seeing Mr. Black behind his back. And all these years he blamed Troy for all of it. And told him that his mother didn't love him. Troy never new what love felt for a long time but when I told him I loved him he ran out. Then he came back and said he was sorry he ran out he said he hasn't had someone say he loved him since he was 13 years old. He said he was just scared because he thought I would leave him. Troy has to be ok." Gabriella said Sharpay was going to continue with there talking but there was a knock on the door and the person came in a little and it was Chad with his eyes closed that made Gabriella and Sharpay laugh a little bit.

"Sorry to interrupt but the doctor is out of surgery with Troy and he is going to say how Troy is doing. Oh and your dad is here with new clothes." Chad said Gabriella and Sharpay got off the floor.

"Ok thanks Chad." Gabriella said all three walked out of the girl's bathroom and headed to the waiting room to see how Troy was doing.

* * *

**Gabriella** walked into the waiting room with Chad and Sharpay. Gabriella saw everyone else in the waiting room along with her father. Gabriella ran too her father and rapped her arms around him. Mike just held his daughter no words didn't need to be said because at the moment they wanted to know how Troy was doing.

"How is Troy?" Rich said looking at the doctor with hope in his eyes. Dr. Kraft smiled and started to talk.

"Troy is doing fine. When they brought him in he was awake so that made it good for us because he will wake up faster than other people. Also when he got in the blood had stopped bleeding. Troy did lose a lot of blood but not a whole lot. And there was no complications during surgery so Troy is doing well he is resting now but all of you can see him." Dr. Kraft said everyone sighed in relief. They were happy that Troy would be ok.

"Thank you so much dr. we really needed that news." Rich said

"Your Welcome, oh before we gave Troy the Anastia he said when I was done with the surgery he wanted his Dad and Girlfriend in his room so you guys can see him now." Dr. Kraft said

"Ok thanks again. Gabriella lets go see Troy, we will be out later you guys then you can see him ok." Rich said and everyone said ok. Rich and Gabriella headed to Troy's room. Gabriella opened the door and sat down in a chair next to Troy's bed and took his hand.

"Troy called me Dad for the first time today before the Ambulance ride." Rich said looking at his son.

"Really when did he say that." Gabriella said playing with some of Troy's hair.

"He called me and told me that Jack had you and Vanessa he said he needed me to help him and I said I would and he thanked me and he said Dad I got to go, then he hung up but for a second I had to stop what I was doing because for the first time in my life he said Dad and that made me day, but then I realized that he just said it at the moment because he was thinking about you but when he said that he wanted me to be with him in the car I new he meant it." Rich said

"He did tell me one time that he wanted you too be his father, he came over to my house one time when Jack beat him up and he said he wished he had a different father. And his wish came true. Troy loves you Mr. Black he really does." Gabriella said

"I am so glad I asked you too tutor him even though he didn't need it I just wanted him to trust someone other than me and Chad. I new if I let you near him he would open up to you. I am just happy that you make him happy." Rich said

"I am happy I make him happy. If it wasn't for you I would have never been with Troy he would have been still taking Jack's crap or he would probably be dead by now so thanks Mr. Black." Gabriella said

"Your welcome." Rich said. They sat like that for a while and they were about to let his friends come see him when he started to wake up.

"Brie" Troy said slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah Troy it's me." Gabriella said

"I promised you." Troy said looking at Gabriella she looked at Troy confused

"You promised me what." Gabriella said

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you." Troy said

"Now I remember thanks for keeping it, how do you feel?" Gabriella asked

"I feel like shit but other than that I'm good, did they take Jack away." Troy asked

"Yeah they did. I almost forgot thanks for saving me. I could have been where you are right now so thanks Troy you're my hero and I love you." Gabriella said and hugged Troy he returned it and finally realized his dad was in the room along with them.

"I Love You Too Brie. Hey how's your head doing?" Troy asked Mr. Black

"It's doing well just a little bump." Rich Black said Gabriella crawled on the bed so her head was on Troy's chest she was being careful not to bump his side where he got shot. Troy held Gabriella close to him.

"That's good, I just wanted to say thanks for everything, and I know my mom would have been proud of you." Troy said

"I know she would have been proud of you too, I just wish she was here." Rich said

"Me too, she will always be in our hearts." Troy said Rich nodded his head in agreement and smiled to see that Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms.

"Looks like she is happy to have you back." Rich said

"Yeah I know she is. I could hear everything when I was out at Jacks and here and she is right I do love you and when I called you Dad I did mean it." Troy said

"Thanks Troy that means a lot" Rich said

"Can you get Chad and Vanessa in here I want to talk to them." Troy said he was still holding Gabriella close to him.

"Yeah I will is she going to be ok, should you wake her up." Rich said

"She's fine she wont wake up when she falls asleep she is out for a couple hours so she's fine. Thanks Dad." Troy said

"Your welcome son, I'll let them know you want to see them." Rich said and walked out the door. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head and watched her sleep in his arms and he smiled.

"I will never leave you Gabriella, I Love You so much." Troy said and felt himself get sleepy also so he closed his eyes and he was out so when Chad and Vanessa came in they didn't even get to talk to him because Troy along with Gabriella were out so they just left them to sleep.

**Well there you have it see I told you Troy wouldn't die. So tell me what you think I love hearing from all of you. If any of you have ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will be putting it up thanks again and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :) **


	19. I Cant Believe Her

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me, I am glad you like my story and actually take the time and read them. I got some sad news there will only be 2 more chapters after this chapter because I think it will be a good way to end it but the good news is I will start my new story and that will be Called People Can Change so i hope you guys will check it out. I don't think I will be doing a sequel if I did it would probably be after I am done writing People Can Change but as of right now I am not thinking about it. thanks for all your reviews and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you and enjoy the chapter. WARNING: swearing and some sexual comments just to let you know before hand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 18 I Cant Believe Her

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling so happy that Troy was going to be OK. She didn't want to wake Troy up so she just layed there for a while just listening to Troy's heart beat. She snuggled closer to him. When Gabriella's phone started to ring. She didn't want to Wake up Troy so she grabbed her purse and got her phone out. and saw who the person was and she rolled her eyes because it was her mom. Gabriella got up from the bed and started to talk. Gabriella thanked God that Troy didn't wake up to the phone ringing all he did was Stir a little bit in his sleep. Gabriella thought it was sexy. Gabriella called her mother back because she didn't answer it right away even though Gabriella hated talking to her mother.

"Hello" Maria said answering the phone.

"You called Mom what do you want I am kind of busy at the moment." Gabriella said pacing up and down Troy's hospital room.

"Busy not willing to pick up the phone to your own mother." Maria said

"Some mother you are, I will make this quick, Troy's step father kidnapped me and Vanessa and then Troy saved the both of us and he got shot for it so now he is in the hospital." Gabriella said and she new what was going to come out of her moms mouth next and that pissed her off.

"oh deer how is Troy is he OK." Maria said acting worried. Gabriella laughed sarcastically.

"oh thanks so much for thinking about me and Vanessa your own daughters. But don't worry Troy's fine anyways what the hell do you want." Gabriella said

"I want you to tell your father that me and your step father are going to be moving Paris, France we went there on our second trip and we just loved it. I have decided that Vanessa will stay with you she is too young to come with us and besides i think she would love to stay there with you and Troy and Mike." Maria said Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening she her own mother was doing the same exact thing to Vanessa that she did to her when she was younger and that was abandon her. Gabriella was by far pissed off at this point.

"I cant believe you are doing this again but not to me this time to Vanessa, she needs her mom and dad not her sister and her sister's boyfriend. You never grew up at all mom. you kept me and you and dad were only 17 years old. You made that choice and you don't want that to happen anymore so now you just drop Vanessa at my door step thinking i would keep her. yeah I will be there for her and I love her but do you know how many times during the night she asked for you." Gabriella was yelling now. Troy was awake now hearing all of this.

"Well she will have to deal without me because I am done being her mother and I'm done being yours if you keep this attitude up with me. the 2 mistakes of my life was having you too I should have just got an abortion with both of you because i didn't want you." Maria said. this really hurt Gabriella but she needed to be strong she would not let her mother break her down. She didn't want her own mother to hear her cry so she pushed it away and did what she thought was right.

"Well I got a mistake too and that mistake was ever loving you. Do what you want I don't give a shit anymore. You are dead to me and I never want to see or hear from you again. and do you know what else I want to say. I HATE YOU!" Gabriella yelled and hung up the phone and her tears fell.

"Brie what happened come here." Troy said trying to sit up but winced in pain a little but he didn't care all he cared about was Gabriella. When Gabriella heard Troy's voice she ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could all she wanted was someone to hold her and she was glad that it was Troy hugging her.

"I cant believe her she did it again she left Vanessa she abandoned her just like she did with me what am i going to tell V." Gabriella said crying her eyes out. Gabriella told Troy the whole story and that pissed him off also.

"She's a jerk for what she said to you and Vanessa you guys don't need her. you have your father and I think that Vanessa thinks of your father as her own so i think it will work out. I will always be here for you and V." Troy said just then the nurse came in.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I have to change your bandages, it will only take about 5 minutes then you can come back in." The nurse said

"OK" Gabriella said and walked towards the door when Troy called out to her.

"Hey Brie when you come back in can you get Chad and Vanessa in here I want to talk to them OK." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head.

"Anything for you." Gabriella said and headed out the door. then the Nurse started to change his bandages.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of the room and went into the waiting room and saw all of there friends in the room waiting to see Troy. The Doctor was talking to Rich Black Troy's father about something but she just let that go for now and sat down next to Vanessa.

"Doctor Kraft said that Troy could go home today if everything goes well." Chad said

"That's great news Troy would love to hear that. the nurse came in and is changing Troy's bandages so I'm here. Troy wants you and Vanessa to come in and talk to you." Gabriella said

"Well i hope this time he's not asleep." Chad said and Gabriella was confused by that.

"What do you mean." Gabriella said.

"oh Mr. Black came in the and told me and Vanessa that he wanted to see us because he was awake so me and Vanessa came in but found him asleep and you were also so we just left and we waited until he woke up to see him. you too looked really cute." Chad said

"well thanks Chad" Gabriella and Chad laughed. "He wants to see you both, I think we can see him now." Gabriella said

"Is Troy OK Gabi." Vanessa said

"yeah he is just fine he wants to see you." Gabriella said

"I want to see him." Vanessa said all excited.

"well then what are we waiting for lets go see Troy." Gabriella said in an exciting voice too and Vanessa laughed at her sister. So all three started to walk in the room and saw Troy sitting up in bed. Troy saw them and smiled the Troy Bolton smile.

"Hey guys, sorry about yesterday I didn't know I was that tired." Troy said looking at them. Vanessa climbed the bed.

"It's OK Vanessa you can hug me your not going to hurt me." Troy said looking at Vanessa. Vanessa hugged him and layed on his right side which was a good thing because he got shot on his left side.

"Hey man no worrys, you went through a lot yesturday." Chad said

"I just wanted to say thanks for your help saving V and Brie, I don't know if I could have done it alone." Troy said

"No problem I would do anything for you Troy, Your my best friend and it is going to stay like that for a very long time." Chad said

"brothers until the end, lets just hope that it's 80 years from now." Troy said and all three laughed.

"True that." Chad said

"Vanessa your quiet are you OK" Troy asked looking down at Vanessa

"I'm just glad your OK Troy." Vanessa said

"Well I'm glad your OK, that must have really been scary for you." Troy said Vanessa nodded her head in agreement.

"It was, that man is very scaring." Vanessa said and hugged Troy again.

"yeah I know he is but he will never hurt us again. He is in jail and he is never coming out." Troy said

"Good because I don't want him hurting you or any of us because I Love You." Vanessa said looking up at Troy.

"I love you too V I will always be here for you if you need it I promise." Troy said

"Dude good news, Dr. Kraft said you could go home today." Chad said all excited.

"That's great, I am so glad I can sleep in my own bed." Troy said. with that said Dr. Kraft came in and told him he could go.

"Hey Troy just wanted to let you know that you can go home." Dr Kraft said.

"I'm glad to go home." Troy said and Dr. Kraft gave Troy the paper work and once he was done with that he could go home.

* * *

A couple hours Later Troy was home and he was now laying on the bed watching TV. Dr. Kraft told him he had to lay in bed for a day or two before he could actually start to get active again he was just glad that he was home. Gabriella came walking in with a crying Vanessa in her arms. Troy figured out that Gabriella told Vanessa the news about her mother and father because the look on Gabriella's face was heart broken.

"I told her she could sleep with us tonight because of the news I just told her." Gabriella said

"Oh that's OK, it's not like we are going to get any action between us tonight." Troy said smirking and Gabriella hit him in the arm and laughed along with Troy.

"Hey we got a 5 year old in the room." Gabriella said

"Sorry I just had to say it but we will when I get better and I cant wait." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I cant wait either, this came in the mail for you." Gabriella said handing Troy an envelope still holding onto a crying Vanessa in her arms.

"Thanks" Troy opened the letter and read it.

"Whats that about." Gabriella said looking at Troy

"It's a court date for Jack, The Court wants everyone that was involved with him in one way or the other and testify against him and see how many years he will get put in Prison they really want me to be there because he has done the most damage on me and then he wants you and other people and that's next Friday." Troy said

"OK I'm in, I want Jack to get life in Prison for what he has put you through." Gabriella said

"me too, give me Vanessa." Troy said and Gabriella handed Vanessa to him and she was still crying her little eyes out but she held on tight to Troy.

"Hey it's going to be OK, I know what it's like to loose a mom, see when I was 13 my mother died in a car crash. I know you want your mom and some days I want my mom to be there with me, but just remember you got me, your sister and Mike and all my friends and the maids and everyone that is taking care of you now. they will be there for you and in time you wont want your mommy with you. We all love you and that is never going to stop. now can I see that beautiful smile of yours." Troy said trying to calm Vanessa down. Vanessa stopped Crying and smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"There you go now that is what I like to see do you know what else I would like to hear." Troy said

"What." Vanessa said smiling

"I want to hear that little laugh of yours and it's going to come in 3 2 1." Troy said and tickled Vanessa and she was laughing so hard now. Gabriella just smiled at the scene Troy was so good with Children she new he was going to be a great father when he was older.

"Troy... Stop... It... It... Tickles" Vanessa said in between laughs and finally Troy stopped.

"OK now I think it is time for you to go to bed it's way past your bed time." Troy said and Vanessa nodded her head and started to yawn and lay on the bed next to Troy.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said laying next to Vanessa so Vanessa was in the middle of them.

"Your welcome I just didn't want Vanessa to go to bed all sad." Troy said

"Your really good to her Troy, your going to be a great father someday." Gabriella said

"I love kids you will be a great mother someday to. I'm not tired I'm going to watch some more TV you want to watch with me." Troy said

"Yeah sounds good." Gabriella said and they both held onto each others hands and watched TV for most of the night.

**Well there you have it. it wasn't much of a chapter but I loved writing it so what did you think please tell me what you thought. if you have any ideas for the last 2 chapters please tell me and i will put it in my story. next chapter will be the trial for jack. Also when this story is done check out my new story I will be writing and that will be People Can Change. anyways thanks so much for reading. so please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	20. The Trial

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me and I am glad you like my story. I loved writing this story because it was so much different than my other ones and it's going to be sad to have it end. so after this chapter there will be one more left and then I am done. I have some ideas if I do make a sequel to this story but if I decide to do it. I will write it after I am done with People Can Change. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. so please please please read and review. Only 42 more days until HSM3 Senior Year comes out and I am so excited :) WARNING: a little swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 19 The Trial

It had been almost a week since Troy got shot and ended up in the hospital. People found out about it and visited Troy at Gabriella's house. It meant a lot to Troy because he new that people cared about him. Troy was surprised when he got back to school Scott even said he was sorry and walked away. Troy was at Gabriella's locker getting ready to go to court because it was Jack's Trial today. They were about to go when someone ran to Troy and hugged him. Gabriella saw this and got mad because that person was non other Sarah Troy's ex girlfriend.

"Oh My God Troy, I'm so glad you are OK, I just found out about what happened to you." Sarah said she was still hugging him. but then Troy shook her off.

"What are you doing here this is East High not West, and aren't you suppose to be in school." Troy asked.

"I was but then people kept saying like oh did you hear about Troy from East High got shot. I was worried sick." Sarah said

"look Sarah get this threw your head of yours were not together anymore, you hurt me, when people hurt me I don't take it very well so just let me go and move on because I sure did." Troy said walking towards Gabriella and kissed her cheek. Sarah saw that and was Jealous of Gabriella because that used to be her boyfriend but she had to be so stupid and sleep with Scott.

"But we were great together. I remember that you said you would never love anyone else as long as you lived." Sarah said

"Things change and people change. I have changed a lot since I was with Brie, She made me a better person you just made me a bad boy and got out to party's and drink like there's no tomorrow and then I would wake up in your bed or someone else and I didn't know why. I don't want to be that person so do me and Brie a favor and leave us alone because Scott has done the same." Troy said and took Gabriella and were about to head out the door when Sarah spoke.

"You'll come back to me when you get sick of Gabriella I just know it." Sarah yelled. Troy and Gabriella just walked into the parking lot.

"Brie don't listen to her she is full of herself. I only have eyes on one person and that's you." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips with Passion.

"Good because I only have eyes on one person too and that's you too, and don't worry I am not scared of Sarah she's just mad that I got the greatest boyfriend out there." Gabriella said in a seductive voice making Troy scream inside. they both got in the car and headed to the court for Jacks Trial.

* * *

When Troy and Gabriella got to the Court House they got changed because they needed to look good for the Judge and Jury. Troy and Gabriella's friends were also going to be there because they were there for support and Chad was gonna go on the stand because he was the very first person to find out that Jack was beating Troy up. Troy got out of the bathroom and saw his father standing outside the door.

"Hey Dad thanks for being here." Troy said and hugged him.

"Hi Troy and I wouldn't miss this for the world besides I Finally got my son back after all these years. I really want to be there for you Troy. I have something to ask you." Rich Black said

"OK ask away." Troy said looking at his father.

"I know that you and Gabriella are really close and love each other and live in the same house because Mike Montez took you in. Well I was kind of thinking that if you wanted you could move into my house. You know get to know each other better. But it really is your choice." Rich Black said.

"That's a great idea but as of right now I will think about it I will have my answer after the Trial ok." Troy said and all Rich did was nod his head and Gabriella then walked out in a black dress that looked stunning on her (picture in Profile) Troy couldn't get the words out of his mouth because his girlfriend looked so beautiful.

"Wow Brie you look amazing." Troy said looking up and down at Gabriella. She giggle and returned the favor.

"thank you Troy. You look amazing your self." Gabriella said looking at Troy he was wearing a suite and tie. (Picture in profile also)

"Thanks Brie, Shall we go in now." Troy said

"Yeah good idea." Gabriella said and with that Troy Gabriella and Rich made there way in the court room. a little while later all of the Wildcats came in and supported Troy and Chad was there going to be on the stands. a few minutes later the Judge and Jury came in and They brought Jack in so he could listen and find out what his sentience was. he was wearing one of those Orange jump suit's that they wear. (In Profile) They sat them down and the Trial started.

First they called up Chad to the stands and they asked questions about when he found out that Jack was beating Troy. And why he kept it a secret all those years. Then it was Rich Blacks turn and they asked him how he new Troy. He told them that he was in love with Troy's mother and they were seeing each other and he told the Judge and Jury that he was Troy's real father and that he wanted to be in his sons life when he was born but Jack threatened them and Emily Bolton didnt want Rich to be apart of there sons life because she was with Jack. and they asked him other stuff then it was Gabriella's turn to take the stand.

"I now would like Gabriella Anne Montez to take the stand." Lawyer Green said. Gabriella got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked up and sat down on the chair and did the truth and nothing but the truth thing and then they started with the questions.

"So Miss Montez whats your relationship with Troy Bolton." Lawyer Green said

"I am his girlfriend." Gabriella said

"how long have you been dating." Lawyer Green said again.

"About 5 months now." Gabriella said

"ok when did you notice something was wrong with him when he got beaten up." Lawyer Green said

"I noticed it when I first started Tutoring him. the first night he came to my house he was getting hot so he took off his sweatshirt and I saw the big bruises on his stomach and I went over to look at them and I asked him where he got them and Troy said that he tripped over a chair in his house and he landed on the chair. and then a couple weeks after that we were in school and Jack came there and hit Troy in the face that's when I realised that Jack was beating him up. One time he got so beaten up that he came to my house in the middle of the night almost half dead and a dislocated shoulder." Gabriella said

"The night Jack kidnapped you and your sister. Do you know why Jack would do that." Lawyer Green said.

"He wanted Troy to come to his house because Jack new he wouldn't come if someone that he loved wasn't in any danger. Sharpay, My sister and I were out shopping that day and we were about to leave when Jack jumped me and Vanessa I could hear Sharpay scream but then stop because he hit her and he took us to his house and he called Troy and told him to come and that's what he did. and then Troy and Jack started fighting each other and then I went back in the house because I heard a loud crash and I saw Troy on the ground and I asked him to get up but then I saw Jack point a gun at me and he triggered it but I was pushed out of the way by Troy and then Troy got shot and ended up in the hospital." Gabriella said with Tears in her eyes she was getting very emotional because she didn't want to relive that night ever again.

"No more questions your honor." Lawyer Green said

"I now would like Troy Alexander Bolton to take the Stand." Lawyer Green said. Troy got up and hugged a crying Gabriella in his arms for a second and kissed the top of her head and took the stand ready for his statement.

* * *

"So Troy what was your relationship with your father before you found out that he wasn't your father. what was it like when your mother was alive." Lawyer Green said

"We never got along, we would yell at each other and he would tell me I was a piece of shit and I didn't belong in this world. And it was like when my mom was in the room we would act like nothing was wrong.

"OK after your mother passed how long after that did he start hitting you and calling you names." Lawyer Green said

"like a month after the accident I took care of him because he was in rough shape but as soon as he felt better he started to hit me and because he was drunk half the time so he didn't know what he was saying or doing. he would always say he would kill me and that i didn't belong and some days I thought he was right and I felt like ending my life but I never did. When he would hit me in the face or something I would always miss school because I just didn't want them to come up to me and ask me what happened. One day 3 years ago Chad saw jack hit me and I told him don't tell anyone. Jack also said I couldn't have any friends because if I did he would kill me or hurt them. And he blamed me for my mothers death and I wasn't even in the car when it happened." Troy said looking at Jack.

"So when you went to Gabriella's house that one night half dead she told us, why there." Lawyer Green said.

"because I trusted her that she wouldn't tell anyone and Jack told me before I passed out that if I ever stepped foot in that house again he would kill me." Troy said

"So you have been getting beat up by Jack Bolton for 5 years am I right." Lawyer Green said

"yes that's right." Troy said

"ok One more question, Was Jack going to kill you, did he point this gun at you before Rich Black came in the back door." Lawyer Green said holding the unloaded gun in his hand. Troy nodded his head.

"Yes it is, He said that today was his lucky day I heard the click and all i did was froze and then the back door opened and he looked and saw it was my dad and I was going to get the gun out of his hand but he new I was coming because he turned around and punched me hard in the face and then started beating up my father. I was half unconscious and half concuss and i could hear Gabriella telling me we had to get out of there. I opened my eyes and I saw Jack aim the gun at Gabriella when I saw that I got up and bushed Gabriella out of the way. I felt a pain in my stomach and everything is a blur from there." Troy said

"OK thanks Troy no more questions your honor." Lawyer Green said. the Judge nodded her head and turned to Jack.

"Jack Bolton want to add anything." Judge Becky said

"All i got to say is Rich took my wife away from me, I will admit I killed my wife but I was in the car also I wanted to end my life then and there because I found out she was still with Rich and I told her not to see him. So yeah I threatened her I told her I would kill her. I thought I would die too but I didn't so i took all my anger out on there child. I hated that boy because he wasn't mine he is the one that doesn't deserve to live. the day he was born the was the day I lost my wife because her heart belonged to Troy and Rich. you guys burn in hell for all I care." Jack said he said looking into Troy's eyes. Troy never turned away. Troy was about to get up and say something when Gabriella and Rich held him back.

"OK thank you everyone Jury you can decide if Jack Bolton is guilty or not guilty. we will be back shortly with the answer." Judge Becky said with that said everyone got out of the court room and just waited until the jury made the desiccation.

* * *

2 hours have passed and they were all called back into the court room to hear what the jury have decided. If Jack was guilty or not guilty of murdering his wife and almost killed Emily Bolton's son.

"All rise." Judge Becky said everyone raised and waited to see what the Jury have decided.

"We as a Jury have decided Jack Bolton is Guilty of murdering Emily Bolton and attempted Murdering his step son Troy Bolton. Jack will be sentence in Prison for the rest of his life." one of the jury's said. The gang was happy that he was going to Prison for the rest of his life.

"Take Bolton away." Judge Becky said and they took him away. Troy and the rest of his friends went back in the main room and hugged and were just happy that Jack was behind bars for the rest of his life. Troy was relived because he didn't have to worry about Gabriella, Vanessa and his friends from Jack because he was now put away.

"You did Great out there Troy." Gabriella said hugging Troy.

"You did great too Gabriella." Troy said and kissed her on the lips.

"Lets go out and celebrate I am getting hungry." Chad said and everyone laughed and they all headed out the door.

"Good idea lets get something to eat." Troy said and they all got in there cars and headed out to eat. they were all happy that Jack Bolton was in jail for the rest of his life. Troy new everyone was safe now.

**Well there you have it so what did you think. I have one more chapter left in this story. I enjoyed writing this chapter it was so much fun. Make sure to check out people Can Change when I am done with this story. I hope you read and review it. anyways thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	21. Right Beside Me

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the wonderful reviews they mean so much to me that you like them and think I am a good writer. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating for like a week almost I have been totally busy with work because I have 2 jobs now instead of one so I will still try to update once a week for both story's. I got good news and bad news. bad news is that this story is coming to an end because this chapter is the last one I know sad right. :( but the good news is I do have some ideas for a sequel to this story but you wont get that until I am either done with Hopeful For You or my new story I will be writing called people Can Change. so please check the summary out I will either have it up tomorrow or Sunday because I do have off this weekend for both jobs so I will be writing more. Also please check out Right Here I am co-writer a story with TheDimanodPrincess she had the idea and asked if I wanted to write with her on it and I said yes. also please check out her story's they are awesome and she is a great writer and she loves the reviews. Erin I know your reading this your awesome and I'm glad we got to meet each other on here you have been so great too me also you rock and I cant wait to start writing with you. anyways after the story I will have an authors note and thank to all you guys note for you. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you read my future story's because I am not going to stop writing until i run out of ideas. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. :) Warning: some sexuality at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 20 Right Beside Me

It had been a week since the trial of Jack Bolton. Troy couldn't have been happier. Rich Black asked Troy if he wanted to live with him and Troy said he would think about it, he finally made the decision of living with his new father and get to know him a lot better. so what Troy and Gabriella and there friends were doing was packing his stuff and bringing it to his new home.

"Dude how many stuff do you have. I have been up and down the stairs 16 times and still there is a bunch of your stuff everywhere." Chad said

"Chad your such a baby you see Brie and Taylor carrying my stuff and there not complaining it wont take much longer and besides my side hasn't healed yet from the gun shot wound. I cant do much yet." Troy said lifting up one of his boxes. just then Gabriella and Taylor walked into the room.

"Man Chad can you be that loud i could hear you from down the stairs. I still cant believe you are moving in with your father, I am going too miss you so much, I am so used to you in my bed when I walk up in the morning and also Vanessa shes going to wonder why your not hear that much anymore." Gabriella said

"Hey Brie you know I am a phone call away and I will be over here everyday but I wont sleep over as much. also you can come to my house and you can bring Vanessa with you and we could have like a sleep over, I'm going to miss you too this has been my real home and all of you are my family so I really am going to miss this place." Troy said

"Well your always welcome here Troy it was a pleasure of having you here." Mike Montez said looking at Troy.

"Thanks for bringing me in. it really means a lot to me if I could make it up too you I would." Troy said

"Just as long as you keep my daughter safe and treat her well then you don't have too make it up to me just you being with her makes me happy she found someone like you don't ever let her go" Mike said

"I promise you Mike I will never hurt her and I will keep her safe and take good care of her while I am with her." Troy said

"Well that's the last of your stuff Troy we should get going, your friends can come over too since it's your house now and I love all you guys so come on lets head out." Rich Black said all of them went in there cars and headed to Rich's and Troys new house. The Wildcats got there and they put Troy's boxes in his room after about a good hour they were finally done and all of them were in the living room watching TV and talking to each other.

"You got a beautiful Place Mr. Black" Gabriella said

"Oh please Gabriella call me Rich in school I am Mr. Black but when your here all of you for that matter call me Rich. OK." Rich said

"OK" Gabriella said

"Thanks this house was my mothers, she wanted me to have this house because I grew up here and when my mom passed she wrote in her will that I would be the owner of the house and I just couldn't give it up because there are a lot of good memories here. Lot about your mother Troy." Rich said

"what was she like when she was our age." Troy asked looking at his father. while his arms were around Gabriella's waist because she was sitting on Troy's lap. Gabriella lased her fingers with his.

"She was amazing I met her Freshman year and I fell in love with her the moment i laid eyes on her. She was sweet and kind she got along with everyone. I loved her so much, I still do, i just wish I could have done something to save her, it's my fault she is dead." Rich said in a sad voice Rich looked down on the ground away from Troy.

"Dad that is not true, you kept telling her to get out of the relationship but she never left him. it's not your fault it's Jacks fault. I want all of you to come with me." Troy said and pulled Gabriella up with him and he held Gabriella's hand and led her too the door.

"Where are you talking us." Chad said looking at Troy confused

"You'll see maybe this will cheer everyone up and this person is very special too me your going to love her." Troy said Gabriella figured where Troy was going to take them and that person they were going to see was Troy's mother Emily.

* * *

10 minutes later Troy pulled up by the cemitary and got out. he and Gabriella waited for everyone to get out there cars. Rich got out of his car and then Chad and Taylor then Sharpay and Zeke. they walked over to Gabriella and Troy.

"Why are we at a cemitary they freak me out." Chad said. Taylor hit him across the head.

"Chad be nice Troy will explain why he brought us here just let him talk you idiot." Taylor said

"Sorry Troy, and Tay don't call me an idiot." Chad said

"well sometimes you can be and right now you are now shut up." Taylor said everyone was now laughing at the couple.

"The reason why I brought you all here is because I want you guys to talk with my mom. I haven't seen her since the day Gabriella found out the truth about me getting beat up by Jack. I thought that maybe if all of you could talk to her and maybe it will make you feel better, because I know it helps me and I know all of you loved her when she was around and we were all friends." Troy said

"Sounds good I loved your mom she was like a second mother to me." Chad said

"Just talk to her it will make you feel a whole lot better and Dad it will help you she will be so happy to see you and hear you. I know she will be listening. I know she doesn't blame you she loved you very much even though I didn't know you new each other until a month ago but just the way you talk about your relationship and the letter she gave me she really didn't love you." Troy said walking over to his father and putting his arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks son, I'm just nervous." Rich said

"I am too, but like I said before it will really help and make you feel better." Troy said with that they all headed to Troy's mother's grave. on the grave it said Emily Marie Bolton loving mother, friend, and wife she will be forever missed. 1962 too 2000. one by one everyone said something to Emily and then it was Rich's turn. Rich sat down and traced the letters of her name of her grave stone.

"Hey there Em it's me Rich, I know your thinking what took me so long to come here. well actually it was our son that said if i talked to you I would feel better. I blame myself for everything. I could have stopped Jack when I had the chance, but I didn't and you had to pay for it by dying. I just wish you were here to tell me what to do you were my rock and it killed me to be away from you but i had too because you were with Jack. For now on I will be coming here and talk to you because Troy was right I do feel better. just remember I love you so much and I will never stop." Rich said then got up Troy walked over to his father and hugged him.

"See told you." Troy said

"Yeah you did. well I'm going to head home I will see you later." Rich said and walked to his car one by one everyone left until it was just Troy and Gabriella. they walked to his car.

"So where do you want to go next." Troy said

"I was thinking the beach just the two of us no friends no parents and not my sister I love her to death but I want to spend alone time with you." Gabriella said

"Sounds good too me. Next Stop to the beach." Troy said and Gabriella giggled and Troy drove to the beach.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were walking down the beach there feet were in the water the sun was setting and to Gabriella it looked beautiful she loved being at the beach when it was almost dark because the sun and Ocean looked cool because of the colors it was like a postcard you could take a picture and it would look like that.

"Thanks Gabriella." Troy said out of the blew Gabriella looked confused and stopped walking and faced Troy looking into his eyes.

"For what." Gabriella said

"For just being you and for being there when I needed it. You were Right Beside Me the whole time and if I tried to push you away you would never give up on me. I am so grateful that I have you." Troy said holding Gabriella closer too him.

"I'm grateful to have you too. I wanted to help you, even when we weren't talking I still cared I always wanted to know why you skipped school all the time. I just wanted to have my best friend back and I did. I tried to push you out of my mind all those years ago but I couldn't. like your father said too your mother you are my rock and I would be lost if I wasn't with you." Gabriella said

"I know what you mean I would be too. Your my guarding Angel Brie you saved me I love you so much and I never want to let you go." Troy said and with that Troy leaned in they kissed each other with passion. a little kiss turned into a hot make out session. and before they new it they were laying in the sand. Gabriella was under Troy when breathing became an issue they stopped kissing and just started into each others eyes.

"Never leave me, never let me go, I love you too, you are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way your stuck with me Troy Alexander Bolton because I am not going anywhere." Gabriella said

"Good because I will be right there by you every step of the way. Your the one for me and no one will ever take your place." Troy said

"No one will take your place either, kiss me Troy I need you too touch me. I need you to be inside me." Gabriella said. Troy didn't need to be told twice and did what he was told. minutes later they were in nothing but there underwear and for Gabriella her bra was on too.

"I don't want this night to end." Gabriella said kissing Troy's neck.

"With me baby it will never end." Troy said Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled then she went for his boxers. then a couple minutes later they were naked on the beach holding each other.

"I Love You Troy." Gabriella said

"I Love you too Brie. Always and forever." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the head. That night they just laid in the sand watching the stars. Everything was perfect and nothing could change there mood at the moment. Troy and Gabriella just new they would love each other forever.

**well there you have it the final chapter. It's so sad that it's over. So what did you think of this chapter and story. I love hearing from all of you. tomorrow well more like today because it is late here about 1:00 am anyways today I will be putting an authors note about the new story People Can Change and a thank you note too all of you. so please please please read and review. also check out my friend TheDiamondPrincess aka Erin Story's and be sure to check out Right Here me and Erin are co-writing it she got the summary up. OK I am thinking about doing a sequel to this story do you guys want me to do a sequel if you do I do have some ideas but like i said before you wont get to see it until I am done with either Hopeful For You or People Can Change whatever story i get done first. anyways thanks so much for the reviews. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	22. Authors Note and Thank You

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you so much for reviewing this story I am so glad you liked it. it Means so much to me that you took the time and read this story i enjoyed writing it. I know it's really sad because it's the end of this story this was by far my favorite story to write. at first i wasn't really going to be making a sequel to this story but I decided I will but I am going to write People Can Change first and whatever story i get done with first then I will start the sequel I do have some ideas but like I said it will be a couple months before I start to write it. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews and i hope all of you guys stay with me and read my other story's if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be here 5 story's later. You guys give me the strength to keep going. so I dedicate this Authors note too all of you. you mean so much to me and I am glad you loved this story. Thanks too the following people for reviewing my story each and every week. your awesome.**

**TheDiamodPrincess-**Erin you are such a great person and one of my best friends on here. you have been reading my story almost since the beginning so thank you very much and i cant wait to start to co-write Right Here with you. you rock.

**Ember411- **thanks for giving me some ideas for the story that meant a lot too me also you have been reading and reviewing my story's from the beginning so thanks so much

**MarCha**

**N3v3rorq3txiLy**- Hope i spelled your penname right lol thanks for the reviews

**2pinkstar and 7blackberry**

**dreamer 3097**

**TwilightteamEdward-**I got to say cant wait to see Twilight I love your penname thanks for the reviews

**I'M DONE WITH FANFICTION**

**xZANESSA4LIFEx**

**daydreamer299**

**LuniiMunii321**

**babyZanessa**

**Smiley5539**

**AniimeChick-**I am so glad you started to review my story's I was missing you when you didn't review them because you started reviewing from my very first story so it was really nice hearing from you again. thanks for the wonderful reviews

**Zanessa-TroyellaFan042**

**Troyellaaishottndsexy**

**kitty 10001**

**headstrongbears**

**MilksFavoriteCookie22**

**Gabriella Montez Bolton**

**Sharpay Evans Bolton**

**ILuvZacEfron**

**Zanessa4everZashely4never**

**cantwaitforcamprick2**

**I-fizz**

**ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3**

**LaurFosho**

**softballgirliey**

**Perfectprincess0987**

**MiMi-da-Monkey-lubba**

**stichalena**

**i.love.orange**

**LittleMissCALIFORINA**

**lilybean123**

**ZanessaTroyellafan101**

**x.OhMyZacEfron.x**

**lylipuppies**

**squeaker19450**

**laalaa123**

**nothingmuch-42**

**Anyways thanks so much for all of you it means a lot too me and I am glad you stood by me and my story's. thanks for all of your help and making me want to write more. before I came on here I didn't think I was much of a writer but thanks to you guys I know I am and I know I put a smile on your faces when I put a new chapter up so thanks so much you guys the reviews mean so much too me. So keep the reviews coming and check out my other story's. also check out TheDiamondPrincess aka Erin's story's shes an awesome writer and a very good person she loves the reviews just as much as me. and be sure to check out Right Here we are co-writing the story together. anyways thanks again.**

**OK onto my new story. the Story is called people Can Change and most of you voted and that's what you wanted me to write so that is what I will be writing today I will be putting the summary up and please read and review I will keep the story T for now but if you want more detail then I will put it to an M rating so please check it out again the story is called People Can Change thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you continue to review my story's.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


End file.
